A esperança de Azarath
by beautifulfantasy
Summary: A primeira profecia foi sobre a gema, um demônio, o planeta Terra e um grande desastre. A segunda é sobre o fruto, todo o mal, o universo inteiro e uma luta gloriosa. MutanoxRavena 2 capitulos postados de uma vez, cuidado se usar as setinhas q vão direto!
1. Prólogo Flashback

Teen Titans não são meus. Pertencem à comics DC e à Cartoon Network.

Minha primeira fanfic. Ou pelo menos, a primeira publicada.

Espero que gostem. BBxRae 4-ever!!!

_**Flashback**_

_Era noite. Noite nebulosa, sem nenhuma estrela no céu. A carruagem dourada e seus cavalos branco-pérola brilhavam ainda mais do que normalmente, tornando difícil ver a luz bruxuleante dentro do prédio alto e escuro de onde ouvia-se uma jovem gritando._

"_Não! Por favor! Por favor, eu imploro! Matem-me! Matem-me!"_

"_Cale-se."disse uma voz fria de mulher. Era a dona da carruagem brilhante que a aguardava do lado de fora, e não era preciso que saísse luz de seu corpo para ver que era alguém superior. Trazia isso no semblante altivo e na estonteante beleza. Só havia vindo quando soube que o nascimento estava para acontecer. Mas não esperava ter de testemunhar a cena do parto. Aquilo enojava-lhe, ela, que era tão culta e importante, ser obrigada a ver uma reles humana dar à luz ao fruto do demônio contra o qual lutavam. Não o matariam. Não seria possível. Era muito poderoso, mesmo sendo só um bebê. Mas ela precisava saber o que significaria. Se seria um obstáculo futuro. _

_A moça continuava a gritar. Era muito nova, muito nova...Caíra facilmente na armadilha do demônio. Felizmente Azarath a recebera. Duas senhoras afagavam-lhe a cabeça e as mãos, tentando acalmá-la, enquanto uma outra se preparava para receber a criança. E, finalmente..._

_Um choro fino e agudo de bebê ecoou pelo prédio vazio. A jovem parou de gritar, mas ainda gemia de dor e cansaço, com a respiração curta e irregular. A mulher altiva, Méomer, se voltou. Odiava choro de bebê. Mas agora mal ouvia; a ansiedade era maior que a irritação. A senhora cortou o cordão que ligava o bebê à mãe e levou-o até a bacia de água quente já pronta, e começou a lavá-lo do sangue maternal. Então embrulhou-o em uma toalha._

"_É uma menina."disse ela com um sorriso bondoso. Pretendia entregá-la à mãe, mas Méomer arrancou o pequeno embrulho das mãos da mulher. _

"_Pouco importa o sexo." Retrucou secamente. "Vim aqui para saber o destino dela." Então levou a menina para um canto da sala, onde uma outra senhora estava sentada nas sombras. Era uma velha com o rosto tão enrugado que mal se viam seus lábios e suas pálpebras. Pareciam apenas rasgos. Ela estendeu os braços para receber a criança._

_Méomer olhou para o bebê. Era belo, mas estranho. Tinha uma pele acizentada, e o pouco cabelo, violeta, como os da mãe. Aos olhos de Méomer, parecia doentio. Entregou-o à velha como se fosse algo asqueroso. A velha, porém, recebeu-o com delicadeza. _

"_Me diga, Velha Vidente. Me diga o que aguarda a essa criança. Se tem a ver comigo, com o meu povo. Se tem a ver com meu rei." Pediu Méomer, com uma humildade ansiosa._

_A Velha Vidente passou os dedos pelos olhos fechados do bebê, e desceu-os até o coração. Sim, podia sentir o destino da criança. Era grande. Era claro. Era terrível._

_Os olhos da Velha começaram a brilhar, fazendo-a lembrar uma caveira com uma lanterna por trás. De sua boca seca começaram a sair palavras trêmulas e roucas:_

"_O destino dessa criança é levar seu pai aonde ele não consegue ir. Seu destino é na dimensão mais fraca e mais protegida de todas. A de sua mãe." Então começou a recitar:_

"_**Ela é a gema. A gema nasceu do fogo do mal. **_

_**A gema será dele o portal.**_

_**Ele vai assumir**_

_**O que é dele.**_

_**Levar o fim de tudo que é mortal".**_

" _A dimensão...?Então não é a minha."sussurrou Méomer quando ela terminou. "Nosso mago deve ter se enganado. Essa criança não tem absolutamente nada que nos interesse. Bem, foi uma grande perda de tempo." E, dizendo isso, vestiu seu manto, se preparando para ir embora._

"_Espere."disse uma voz fraca. Méomer se virou e viu a jovem mãe falando com ela. "Essa profecia...Diz que ela vai...vai levar __**ele**__ até __**minha **__dimensão? Mas...vão todos morrer!"_

_Méomer deu um sorriso maldoso._

"_Isso, minha cara, não é problema meu." _

_A jovem não aguentou e desmaiou. Duas das senhoras acompanharam a forasteira até sua carruagem. A outra foi pegar a criança dos braços da Vidente. Mas a velha ainda tinha os olhos acesos como lanternas... _

_**Flashback end**_

Começo confuso, eu sei. Mas é só um flashback. A história está pra começar. Pleeeease, _reviews_!!!


	2. A Nova Azarath

Aqui realmente começa a história.

Espero que tenham se interessado, mas os titãs ainda não vão aparecer aqui, embora se trate muito deles.

_**Alguns anos depois da queda de Trigon**_

Arella olhou para o pequeno vilarejo que um dia havia sido a bela Azarath. Trigon viera e destruíra a cidade inteira para provar seu poder. Provar seu poder à própria filha, que tentara fugir do destino que lhe fora fadado. Quase todos morreram. Mas Arella e um grupo de monges haviam conseguido escapar quase ilesos. Eles decidiram passar o resto de seus dias peregrinando pelas terras de outra dimensão, uma em que Trigon ainda não houvesse chegado. E assim fizeram por meses. Até que chegou a seus ouvidos a notícia de que o demônio fora destruído. Pela gema. Morto pela própria filha. Aquela que devia servi-lo.

Os azarathinianos nunca consideraram a opção de lutar. Mas os poucos que restaram sentiram-se inspirados pela bravura e feitos da jovem Ravena. Então voltaram à sua dimensão e começaram a reconstruir Azarath.

Ainda não haviam chegado ao esplendor que a antiga aparentava, mas podia-se ver um belo avanço. E muitos monges e magos de muitos lugares estavam vindo ajudar. Ajudar a construir a Nova Azarath.

Arella fora uma das primeiras a incentivar a idéia, e agora já tinha uma bela casa só para si. Sentira muito orgulho da filha ao saber de seus feitos, mas realmente não podia entrar em contato com ela. Estavam em mundos diferentes, com vidas separadas. O sol havia acabado de se pôr quando uma grande carruagem dourada, puxada por dois cavalos brancos de olhos azuis opacos apareceu flutuando do norte. Arella sentiu um calafrio: lembrava muito bem daquela carruagem. Se perguntou o que vinha pela frente. Para sua infelicidade, a carruagem pousou exatamente na frente de sua nova casa.

Dela desceu, exatamente como Arella se lembrava, a altiva e detestável mulher que estivera presente no dia do nascimento de Ravena. Trazia alguma coisa enrolada em um pedaço de veludo. Junto com ela desceu uma velha. A Velha Vidente! Que previra o futuro de Ravena! Arella franziu a testa. Que aquelas duas queriam com ela agora? Não demorou a ouvir batidas na porta. Se perguntou se devia atendê-las ou não. Resolveu atender, mas tentar se livrar das duas o mais rápido possível.

-O que querem?- perguntou ela, abrindo a porta. Méomer ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É assim que costuma receber seus visitantes, cara Arella? Não existe respeito em sua dimensão?

-Existe para aqueles que a merecem.retrucou Arella. Não era mais uma mocinha, e não ia aturar aquela mulher horrível de novo. Méomer percebeu isso.

-Você cresceu, pequena- disse ela com frieza.-Não se preocupe. Não vamos nos demorar. É importante. Se não fosse, eu realmente não estaria aqui.

Arella pensou por um instante e resolveu deixá-las entrar.

-Sentem-se. Vou preparar um chá- disse ela, mas foi iterrompida.

-Desculpe, mas não temos tempo para chá.- informou Méomer, se sentando.Seremos o mais breve possível.

-Está bem. Sobre o que desejam falar?

-Sobre a profecia que foi feita há vinte anos atrás, quando sua filha nasceu. Creio que se lembra...?

-Perfeitamente.

-Pois bem. Ela se cumpriu, há quatro anos atrás.

-Estou ciente disso.

-Ótimo. Também deve estar ciente do enorme feito da gema.

-Estou. Ravena destruiu o pai e salvou a Terra.

-Não, não. Trigon não foi destruído.

Arella ficou um minuto em silêncio, perplexa.

-O que?

-O demônio Trigon, não foi completamente destruído. Há um resto dele. Não passa de um pedaço do seu espírito maligno, mas é perigoso. Se tomar forma, estaremos todos condenados. É sobre isso que vim falar.- Méomer fez uma pausa, olhando para a mulher na sua frente. Tinha uma expressão dura. De puro ódio.- Em primeiro lugar, embora eu não ache isso muito importante, é que a profecia feita sobre sua filha não foi completa.

-Perdão?

-Houve mais, mais uma parte que ninguém, a não ser a parteira, escutou. Ela não achou que fosse importante, acho, ou esqueceu, não importa. O caso é que o final da profecia falava da vitória da gema sobre seu criador. Agora não importa mais, já passou, e talvez tenha sido melhor ninguém tomar conhecimento, caso contrário Trigon teria destruído a gema antes de qualquer coisa.- Méomer falava rápido e calmamente, mas Arella podia perceber um quê de ansiedade em sua voz, como se quisesse chegar logo à parte interessante. Agora, recentemente, a Vidente fez uma nova profecia sobre a gema.

-Nova? Mais coisas do destino de Ravena?

-É, e não só dela. Creio que a gema ainda esteja em sua dimensão natal, certo?

-Certo.

-Ela tem amigos lá, não é? Que a ajudaram no combate ao demônio?

-Sim. Parecem ser uma espécie de...grupo de...heróis.

Méomer deu uma risadinha de desdém.

-Certo. Heróis. Bem, é melhor ouvir a profecia.

E, dizendo isso, entregou a ela o embrulho em veludo. Era um espelho do tamanho de seu rosto, adulado de diamantes na moldura. Um espelho de memória.

Arella ergueu o espelho à altura do rosto e viu sua imagem bonita se transformar na imagem da Vidente, com os olhos iluminados como naquela noite. Ela disse, com a mesma voz rouca e trêmula:

"_**A gema seu senhor destruiu. **_

_**Mas uma sombra d'ele escapou**_

_**A sombra se unirá com aqueles que levam o negror em seu coração**_

_**A maior das batalhas começará**_

_**E ele, Trigon, reinará**_

_**Sobre todos os mundos e dimensões**_

_**Não importa o grupo que resistirá**_

_**Mas se o fruto da gema lutar,**_

_**Concebido por amor e criado na pureza,**_

_**Nenhuma força negra aguentará**_

_**E o bem triunfará."**_

A imagem se desfez. Arella ficou alguns instantes contemplando seu reflexo, absorvendo as palavras da Vidente.

-O fruto da gema...?

-Seu filho. O filho da gema. Não tem tido contato com ela, tem?

-Não, mas...Quando essa profecia foi feita?

-Dois anos atrás. Desde então temos observado a vida da gema na Terra.

-Estiveram seguindo Ravena por dois anos?- perguntou Arella surpresa.- Por que?

- Bem, quando ouvimos a profecia, primeiramente tentamos encontrar a 'sombra' de Trigon. Com o intuito de destruí-la, é claro. Mas foi completamente impossível. Não sei como ele fez, mas sua sombra deve ser somente o forte desejo de vingança. Achamos que talvez ele pudesse querer ir atrás de sua filha, por isso começamos a vigiá-la. Quando percebemos que não poderíamos encontrar a sombra de Trigon, resolvemos nos voltar para o restante da profecia: o fruto da gema. Aparentemente, se a gema tivesse um filho, ele iria derrubar Trigon. Mas não é tão simples. Você vê, muitas profecias jamais foram cumpridas simplesmente porque seu protagonista teve conhecimento dela, assim como outras só foram cumpridas pelo mesmo motivo: a pessoa se sentiu na obrigação.

"Nós percebemos que a maioria das profecias, em especial as que prevêem coisas boas, só são cumpridas na ignorância da pessoa. Somente pessoas como nós deviam ter conhecimento delas."

-Perdão.- interrompeu Arella.- Nós...quem? Quem ouve essas profecias? Quem esteve observando Ravena, caçando a sombra de Trigon? Quem são vocês?

Méomer ficou um minuto em silêncio, refletindo se devia responder à pergunta dela ou não. A Vidente continuava quieta na cadeira, como se não estivesse ali.

-Nós...disse Méomer por fim...somos os Observadores. Antigamente, quando eu vim até aqui no dia do nascimento da gema, eu era uma das feiticeiras de um reino poderoso. Agora, faço parte de um círculo especial de magos, feiticeiras e videntes que já viveram tempo demais, que são sábios e experientes demais, e que agora, apenas observam o mundo dos vidas-curtas, dos jovens e dos errantes, estudando, e, por vezes, tentando impedir que uma catástrofe como a que Trigon quer realizar aconteça.

Houve um longo período de silêncio, em que as duas murelhes se encararam.

-Obrigada.- agradeceu Arella, ciente de seu atrevimento.- Continue.

-Como eu dizia, não é simples. A profecia diz claramente que o fruto da gema deveria ser _concebido no amor e criado na pureza._ A gema não deveria simplesmente ter um filho. Tinha que ser de alguém que ela amasse e que a amasse também. E que os dois, os pais, o criassem com carinho. O que nos leva ao que eu estava dizendo: teria que ser na ignorância. Ela não podia saber da profecia porque não era para ela pensar que _tinha_ que ter um filho. Somente...tê-lo.

"Nós a vigiamos. Observamos se havia alguém que ela amava, alguém que a amava, essas coisas. Bem, ela é jovem. Não demorou a aparecer. Nós vimos e soubemos que a profecia iria se cumprir. Há alguém que ela ama mais do que qualquer coisa. E esse alguém lhe retribui esse amor umas três vezes mais. E nesse amor a criança foi concebida. Nós viemos aqui hoje porque a Vidente acha que é justo que você saiba, e também porque talvez precisemos da sua ajuda. Aconteceu. O que estávamos esperando. Semana passada, na Terra, na madrugada do dia que eles chamam de o Solstício de Verão, a criança da profecia nasceu!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa parte foi feita até antes do flashback, eu a considero bastante bem-feita.

Mas me digam vocês! Para eu me sentir disposta a continuar, e lhes apresentar, na proxima parte, o 'fruto' da gema!


	3. Visita Inesperada

Visita inesperada

Noite quente. O céu já estava muito escuro, com várias estrelas brilhando friamente. O mar lá embaixo estava muito calmo, com ondas fracas se encontrando suavemente com as rochas da pequena ilha. Na torre alta e cinzenta, tudo estava silencioso, tudo estava imóvel. Os únicos ruídos eram as respirações suaves de cada titã adormecido. Mas um novo ruído se iniciou lentamente. Começou com um gemido baixo, quase inaldível, até que, aos poucos, se transformou em gritos altos e agudos.

Ravena abriu os olhos lentamente. Ela ouvia...longe...choro...choro de bebê. _Seu_ bebê. Ela se levantou rápido, completamente desperta. Estava começando a pegar o ritmo. Saiu silenciosamente do quarto e se encaminhou para o quarto que um dia havia sido de Mutano. Ela entrou, fechou a porta, e correu para o berço de onde vinha o choro. Curvou-se, estendendo os braços, e se voltou com um bebezinho choroso.

-Oh, não, querido.-sussurrou ela, embalando o pequeno.-Não chore. Mamãe está aqui.

Os berros foram parando lentamente, se transformaram em soluços e então cessaram.

-Então, mocinho?-murmurou Ravena de novo, se parar de embalá-lo.-Você já me acordou por fome, por fraldas e por dores. E agora, qual a sua desculpa?

O bebê deu um bocejo e olhou para ela, e Ravena viu seus próprios olhos violeta a fitando com uma expressão inocente. Ela não conseguiu resistir e sorriu.

-Oh, claro, que bobagem a minha, você não conseguia dormir, certo?-continuou ela, andando pelo quarto. Deu um grande bocejo.- Ah, e a mamãe não pode dormir se você não dormir, certo?

O pequeno continuou fitando-a sem entender uma palavra. Então sorriu e levantou suas mãozinhas verdes para tocar no rosto da mãe. Ravena sorriu de volta, sonolenta, e deixou o filho apalpar seu queixo e seus lábios. Então levantou o braço que não o apoiava e encaixou seu dedo indicador na palma do pequeno. Ele aceitou de bom grado, rindo, enquanto continuava com a outra mão no rosto dela. Ravena bocejou de novo e sentou na cadeira de balanço.

-Vamos, bebê, agora não é hora de brincar.-sussurrou, começando a balançar.-Podemos brincar de dia. A mamãe também precisa descansar.

O bebê se aconchegou junto à mãe, enquanto ela começava a cantar-lhe. Uma canção que sua mãe havia cantado para ela em Azarath. Uma cantiga de ninar.

-Ravena?-chamou uma voz baixa da porta. Mutano entrou no quarto e encontrou a moça dormindo na cadeira de balanço, com o filho nos braços, também adormecido. Ele sorriu.

-Ravena...-sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, e ela começou a se mexer.

-Gar?-murmurou ela, abrindo os olhos.- Eu acabei...deu um grande bocejo...cochilando.

-Eu vi. Desculpe te acordar.-disse ele, ainda em voz baixa, a ajudando a se levantar.-Mas você faz falta.

-Faço falta aqui, também.-respondeu ela, deitando o bebê em seu berço novamente.

-Podia me deixar vir cuidar dele de vez em quando.

-Você poderia não...-ela bocejou de novo-...Saber o que fazer.

-Ei! Só porque sou homem não quer dizer que eu seja um inútil para essas coisas!

-Shhhh! Eu não disse isso.

O bebê se mexeu em seu sono. Eles ficaram imóveis, esperando, mas o pequeno continuou a dormir. Ravena estava quase desabando de sono, então se apoiou em Mutano, passando os braços por seu pescoço e deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Podemos continuar essa discussão de manhã? Por favor?-pediu ela fechando os olhos.

-Mas é para o seu próprio bem, Rae.-disse ele, a abraçando.-Eu posso vir se ele chorar...

-Que nem ele vai fazer daqui a meia hora?-perguntou ela, suprimindo outro bocejo. Mutano sorriu, assentindo.

-E se você não souber o que fazer?

-Eu vou saber.-garantiu ele, beijando sua cabeça.-Confie em mim.

-Eu confio.-respondeu ela com a voz fraca, e eles permaneceram assim por um tempo. A enorme janela havia sido coberta por cortinas, para impedir que a luz forte irritasse o bebê, mas havia uma abertura considerável entre elas agora, e por essa abertura Mutano viu uma estrela dourada, maior e mais brilhante do que qualquer uma. Mas ela parecia estar...se movendo.

-Vamos, Gar.-chamou Ravena, se desvencilhando dele.Quero dormir um pouco mais.- O que está olhando?

-Rae...Acha que aquilo é uma estrela cadente?-perguntou ele, se aproximando da janela e alargando a abertura entre as cortinas.

-Sei lá, Gar, no momento não estou interessada em...-começou ela, mas se calou ao ver a enorme estrela. Os dois foram até a janela, curiosos. A estrela parecia estar cada vez maior e mais perto. Era muito rápida, e logo eles viram que vinham mais duas estrelas prateadas na frente. Então viram que não eram estrelas. Eram cavalos. Do branco mais puro e brilhante que já haviam visto. E puxavam uma grande carruagem. Uma carruagem que parecia ser feita completamente de ouro, de tão dourada. Era como se a noite fosse sua estrada, e as estrelas marcassem seu caminho. Cada vez mais perto da torre...mais perto...então...

-Pousou.-disse Ravena, totalmente acordada.-Ela pousou no telhado da torre! Gar, o que acha que é?

-Não sei. Acho um pouco difícil ser Papai Noel, mas...também não tem jeito de serem vilões. Parece poderoso, não acionou o alarme de invasão...-respondeu Mutano, pensativo.-Vamos lá olhar.

-Mas...-começou Ravena, preocupada. Olhou para si mesma, com uma camisola simples, e para o rapaz, que só usava as calças compridas de um pijama velho e meias.-Assim?

-Ravena!

-Está bem, está bem! E os outros? E o bebê? E...

Ela se calou, quando ouviram uma espécie de estalo suave e, em seguida, passos e vozes no corredor do lado de fora. Quem, ou o quê quer que fosse não parecia estar preocupado em ser sigiloso ou cuidadoso.

Mutano fez sinal de silêncio e se encaminhou para a porta. Ravena o seguiu, preparada. Eles se postaram um de cada lado da porta. Mutano iria abri-la. Ele mostrou os cinco dedos para Ravena, quatro, três, dois...

-Ah, vocês estão aí.-disse uma voz feminina quando os dois se precipitaram para fora, prontos para o ataque. O tom calmo e descontraído da mulher altiva e bela que eles viram olhando para eles, como se se conhecessem há muito tempo, e tivessem se perdido no meio de uma excursão ou coisa parecida, os confundiu um pouco. Mas logo se recuperaram.

-Desculpe.-disse Mutano, tentando parecer mais autoritário do que realmente se sentia, somente com aquelas calças.-Mas quem é você e o que está fazendo...

-Mamãe!-exclamou Ravena de repente, quando uma moça bonita, com cabelos anis e olhos violeta, trajando vestes brancas, apareceu atrás da mulher que falara com eles. Ravena abriu um sorriso de surpresa e correu a abraçar a mãe, que também sorria.

-...na nossa casa?-completou Mutano, meio perdido.

-Demorou muito até conseguirmos chegar até aqui.-disse a primeira mulher, alta, loura, lábios vermelhos, olhos verde acastanhados, trajando vestes douradas cheias de babados e costuras, olhando para Mutano como se fosse culpa do rapaz que a viagem tivesse sido cansativa.-Eu agradeceria se não despertasse seus colegas de equipe, para ficarem nos interrogando como se fôssemos criminosas de seu mundo. Já estou desperdiçando meu tempo precioso com vocês, não quero me aborrecer.

-Se aborrecer?-perguntou Mutano indignado.-Eu não...

-Filha, essa é Méomer, uma maga poderosa.-apresentou Arella, indicando a mulher altiva.-Méomer...

-...a gema.- completou a mulher, fazendo uma pequena mesura.-Já nos encontramos, claro, mas você era apenas um bebê.

-Muito prazer, Méomer.-disse Ravena com outra mesura, reconhecendo uma superior.

-E esta é a Velha Vidente.-continuou Arella, mostrando uma velha enrugada, com cabelos finos e brancos. A Velha olhou para ela como se tivesse acabado de a avistar e fez uma mesura, que Ravena retribuiu sem palavra. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido falar que essa vidente fizera a profecia sobre ela e Trigon.

-Ah, mãe, esse é Garfield.-disse Ravena, puxando o rapaz para perto.-Ele é meu noivo.- E mostrou o anel de diamante em seu dedo anelar.- Gar, minha mãe, Arella.

-Muito prazer, Garfield.-disse Arella com um sorriso, entendendo a mão para ele.

-O prazer é todo meu, Arella.-respondeu Mutano, apertando a mão dela.-Eu...hã...gostaria que tivéssemos nos conhecido em uma situação melhor.

-Querem que eu prepare um chá?-ofereceu Ravena, juntando as mãos.-Depois dessa viagem...

-Aceito - disse Méomer, como se ela tivesse demorado para oferecer.

-Espere.-pediu Arella quando a filha se encaminhava para a cozinha.-Não tem nada...ninguém mais que você queira me apresentar?-ela apontou com a cabeça para o quarto de onde haviam saído.

-Ah, sim!-exclamou Ravena, com um sorriso animado.-Venha, pode entrar.

As mulheres entraram no quarto infantil e Mutano aproveitou a deixa para ir buscar os robes no quarto de Ravena, que eles agora dividiam.

-Venha ver, mãe.-chamou Ravena, pegando seu pequeno bebê com delicadeza.-Nasceu há uma semana, e desde então eu não tenho uma noite de sono decente, mas...vale a pena.

-Ele é muito bonito, Ravena. – elogiou Arella acariciando o neto. – Muito parecido com o pai.

-Ah, sim. Mas como sabia sobre ele?

-É sobre o que viemos falar. – respondeu Méomer, estudando o bebê com uma curiosidade disfarçada. – Se puder nos fazer o chá...

-Oh, claro. – concordou Ravena deitando o filho no berço novamente e saindo do quarto.

-Seus colegas não vão se incomodar? – perguntou Arella, ciente da hora tardia.

-Oh, não. – disse Ravena sem preocupação. – O quarto deles está forrado por dentro para que não acordem com o choro do bebê, só com o alarme de emergência, que devia ter tocado quando vocês se aproximaram, mas...

-A magia de minha carruagem é muito poderosa. – explicou Méomer com orgulho. – Passa despercebida por esses estranhos apetrechos humanos.

-Oh, entendo. De onde a senhora é?

-Do sul. – disse Méomer se empertigando. Não era preciso dizer mais nada: nas dimensões como Azarath era de conhecimento geral que nas dimensões e mundos do sul vivam as mais velhas, sábias e poderosas criaturas mágicas.

-Quando chegaram a cozinha, Mutano já havia posto uma chaleira de água para esquentar, e estava com um robe verde-escuro, quase cochilando no sofá.

-Gar, você quer ir dormir? – perguntou Ravena, vestindo o robe azul-escuro que ele trouxera para ela. Mutano balançou a cabeça.

-Naum...Quero saber o que elas vieram fazer aqui. – respondeu ele bocejando. A luz já estava acesa, e as visitantes se sentaram no sofá da sala enquanto os dois arrumavam xícaras, folhas e açúcar. A chaleira começou a apitar e fumegar, e Ravena serviu a todos, exceto à Velha Vidente, que continuava a parecer que não estava ali.

-Então, mãe. – começou Ravena, mexendo seu chá. – Disse que queriam falar de Caleb.

-Oh, sim. Mas eu acho que...Méomer vai explicar melhor. – respondeu Arella depois de sorver o líquido quente. – Só o que você deve saber de mim, é que estamos reconstruindo Azarath, depois que soubemos do seu feito, e estamos muito orgulhosos, Ravena.

-Obrigada. Eu não teria conseguido sem os meus amigos. – informou Ravena sorrindo. Então se voltou para Méomer. – Se a senhora puder, gostaria de ouvir o que veio dizer.

-Naturalmete. Não é todo dia que se tem a chance de falar com alguém da minha posição. – retrucou ela sem levantar o olhar. Mutano se mexeu no assento, irritado. Gostava cada vez menos daquela mulher. Ravena o beliscou de leve, como aviso. Méomer começou a falar, e contou a eles tudo o que havia contado a Arella, mais cedo naquele dia. A profecia incompleta de Ravena, os Observadores, a profecia sobre o fruto. Eles a ouviram em silêncio, sem gostar muito de nenhuma das informações.

-Agora, a profecia foi feita há uma semana atrás. – disse ela, pousando a xícara vazia. – E diz que o fruto da gema vai lutar contra Trigon, que vai retornar. Sobre outra forma, mas vai retornar. Talvez a profecia esteja errada, talvez se refira a outra criança. Por isso viemos aqui. A Velha Vidente vai prever o destino do seu bebê... Caleb, foi o nome que deu a ele? Ótimo, é um nome forte... E vamos verificar se é, de fato, a criança da profecia. Provavelmente vocês vão querer ouvir a primeira profecia... – concluiu ela, pegando o embrulho de veludo. Mas Ravena a interrompeu:

-Não.

-Desculpe? – pediu Méomer.

-Não quero ouvir nenhuma profecia. – disse ela com firmeza. – E vocês não vão chegar perto de Caleb.

-O que? – perguntou Méomer, surpresa.

-Já tive problemas demais com profecias. Não quero o mesmo para meu filho. Ninguém vai prever o destino dele.

-Garota. Acho que você não entendeu. – disse Méomer com irritação na voz. – Trigon vai voltar. E vai acabar com tudo e com todos. Precisamos saber se há alguém que pode detê-lo. Talvez esse alguém seja seu filho.

-Talvez sim, talvez não. Vocês não vão saber. Não hoje. Já ouvi essa lorota antes. A minha profecia dizia o mesmo, e eu derrotei meu pai, e, sinceramente, duvido que vá voltar.

-Você não esteve prestando atenção? Sua profecia também previa sua vitória.

-Pouco me importa. – exclamou Ravena, furiosa, se levantando. – Não quero saber do futuro. Não quero meu filho envolvido nisso. Quero vocês fora daqui.

-Ravena, tem certeza de que... – começou Mutano, confuso.

-Tenho. Você viu o que acontece, Gar. Tem que concordar comigo.

-Estou do seu lado. – assegurou ele, se levantando. – Se as senhoras não se importam, já está na hora de ir embora.

O lábio de Méomer tremeu.

-Se a Velha Vidente não previr o futuro dessa criança por bem, vai ter que ser por mal. – disse ela com frieza. – Há mais coisas bem mais importantes em jogo aqui.

E, dizendo isso, fez um movimento com o braço, e ela e a velha desapareceram.

-Mas o que...

-O quarto de Caleb! – exclamou Ravena correndo para a porta. Mutano a seguiu. Quando chegaram no quarto, porém, elas já estavam lá, o bebê nos braços da Velha, que tinha os dedos esqueléticos em cima de seu coração, e os olhos acesos como lanternas. Méomer estava ao lado dela, com um braço estendido, criando um campo de força.

-Não! – gritou Ravena, suas mãos adquirindo um brilho negro. Ela tentou atingir o campo, mas de nada adiantou. Lá dentro, a Velha começou a tremer e falar, mas eles não ouviam nada do que ela dizia. O bebê acordou, e, vendo que não era sua mãe, começou a chorar desesperado, embora seus gritos não fossem ouvidos pelos pais.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!! – berrou Ravena, com os olhos vermelhos. Tentava a todo custo entrar, mas sua magia era muito inferior à de Méomer. Então começou a socar a parede invisível, chorando. Mutano viu que de nada adiantaria e abraçou a noiva por trás, tentando acalmá-la.

-Ravena...

-Não! Me solta! Ele está me chamando! Ele precisa de mim!

Então, seja lá o que tenha dito, de repente, a profecia acabou. A Velha parou de falar, e seus olhos voltaram a ser escuros e cavernosos. Méomer olhou para o casal com um sorriso de desdém e desfez o campo. Ravena correu a arrancar seu bebê dos braços da Velha. Antes que Mutano pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, as duas já haviam desaparecido, e eles puderam ouvir a carruagem dourada levantar vôo e vê-la desaparecer no céu escuro.

-Não, não, shhh. – sussurrava Ravena, embalando o pequeno Caleb, cujos soluços rarearam, até desaparecerem. – O que elas fizeram?

-A profecia. – respondeu Arella da porta.

-Mamãe...Você sabia disso?

-Sabia o que elas vieram fazer aqui, minha filha, mas não que seria desse jeito. Sinto muito. – murmurou ela, envergonhada de não ter tentado ajudar. – Você é muito mais forte do que eu jamais fui.

-Ah, Gar...não queria que Caleb carregasse o que eu carreguei.

-Tudo bem, Rae...ele está bem, é o que importa agora. – disse Mutano, a abraçando. Arella olhou para eles com um meio sorriso. Que bom que sua filha tinha o que ela não pudera ter. Esperava que tudo acabasse bem para eles.

-Tenho que ir embora, Ravena. – informou ela cabisbaixa.

-Oh, claro. Quer uns materiais emprestados...?

-Não, querida, minha magia é suficiente.

-Não quer passar um tempo aqui? – perguntou Mutano. – Acho que vocês duas nunca passaram muito tempo juntas...depois que ela veio para cá...

-Eu gostaria. – admitiu Arella, triste. – Mas não posso. Meu lugar é em Azarath. Na Nova Azarath, agora. Vou mantê-la informada, Ravena, se algo acontecer relacionado ao que discutimos aqui. Tenho que voltar já. Mas antes... – ela tirou do manto uma corrente de prata com uma pequena pedra azul-marinho quadrada como pingente. – ...isso é um medalhão muito poderoso, parecido com o Anel de Azarath. É meu presente para Caleb. Vai protegê-lo dos piores feitiços, e ajudá-lo quando estiver perdido ou confuso. Provavelmente o único que poderei dar ao meu neto.

Ela se aproximou e colocou a corrente no pescoço do bebê, que ergueu sua mãozinha verde para ela. Arella sorriu, apertando-a de leve. Então abraçou Ravena.

-Adeus, minha filha. Eu te amo muito. Queria ter lutado por você como você fez por seu filho hoje.

-Adeus, mãe. – respondeu Ravena com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Adeus, Garfield. Cuide de Ravena, ela merece. – aconselhou ela, apertando a mão de Mutano.

-Eu vou. Adeus, Arella.

E, depois disso, a mulher se afastou e olhou para a pequena família. Com essa imagem na mente, fechou os olhos, ergueu os braços e desapareceu.


	4. Família

Agora, eu os apresento a Família Logan! Please Reviews!

**_Quase 16 anos depois_**

_**Família**_

-Não, não, não e não.

-Mas...

-Por favor, mamãe. Eu não _quero_.

Ravena olhou para a filha e deu um suspiro. As duas estavam sentadas na mesa da sala de jantar, de frente uma para a outra. Haviam acabado de chegar da rua, e o caminho todo tinham discutido aquele assunto. Agora Esmeralda apelava, usando seus olhos grandes e brilhantes de gatinho para convencer a mãe.

-Por que você não quer, Esmeralda? É para o seu bem.

-Não é nada. Nem vai fazer tanta diferença.

-Você vai ficar mais bonita.

-Papai diz que eu já sou linda. E gosto de mim, com o dente para fora e tudo.

-Mas, Esmeralda, você está virando uma mocinha. Não pode sair por aí com esse dente para fora.

-Você diz que no papai é uma _gracinha_.

-Mas isso é o seu pai! Ele não vai na escola, nem...

-Por que _Caleb _não tem que fazer isso também?

-Quer, por favor, _parar_ de se comparar com o seu irmão? As duas situações são completamente diferentes.

-Ele tem o mesmíssimo dente para fora que eu!

-Mas nele não fica tão mal. Esse dente...essa presa não combina com você!

-Mãe, não quero usar _aparelho_! Tio Vic não pode construir uma máquina que arrume meu dente em, tipo, dois segundos?

-Já perguntei. E não, ele não pode. Vai ter que ser do método tradicional, pelo dentista. Agora, se você olhar o folheto, vai ver que tem muitos aparelhos legais.

Foi a vez de Esmeralda suspirar. Não tinha jeito, a mãe estava decidida. E era melhor não continuar insistindo, senão ela poderia se irritar. E aí, sim, a menina iria ter que usar aparelho, nem que à força. Resolveu esperar o pai e o irmão mais velho, para ver se eles a ajudariam. Mas achava pouco provável. No fundo, concordava com a mãe, o dente para fora fora bonitinho quando ela era pequena, mas agora iria ser constrangedor. Mas o que seria pior: o dente, ou um aparelho? Ela estendeu o braço e pegou o folheto com as opções do dentista.

-Muito bem, querida.-disse Ravena, satisfeita.-Tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar algo que te agrade. Vá olhando, enquanto isso eu vou preparar o almoço.

Esmeralda forçou um sorriso e abriu o folheto, e Ravena se encaminhou para a cozinha. Sua comida melhorara muito desde a adolescência. Tinha acabado de vestir o avental quando ouviu um ronco de carro na garagem.

-São eles!-gritou Esmeralda, se levantando.

Não demorou, e um pequeno grupo de pessoas entrou pela porta, rindo e conversando.

-Papai!- disse Esmeralda, sorrindo, ao ver o homem verde entrando pela porta, em companhia de um menino quase idêntico a ele, mas com cabelos e olhos violeta. Correndo, passaram por ela duas meninas de uns 10 anos de idade, que se jogaram no sofá e começaram a brigar pelo controle remoto.

-Ei, princesa!- respondeu ele, lhe dando um beijo na testa. A menina o puxou para a sala de jantar, fazendo-o sentar onde a mãe sentara à pouco. Caleb os seguiu, curioso.

-O que foi, minha linda?-perguntou o pai confuso. Esmeralda chegou mais perto, olhando feio para o irmão.

-Pai, mamãe quer que eu use aparelho!- sussurrou ela no ouvido do pai. Mutano percebeu como ela estava realmente preocupada e em dúvida, sabendo que era algo necessário, mas insegura de experimentar algo novo.

-Esmeralda, sua mãe me contou as circunstâncias.-sussurrou de volta, com um sorriso encorajador.-Não vai ser tão ruim. Pense bem, você vai ficar ainda mais bonita.

-Não vou. Vou ficar ridícula com aqueles arames na boca.-retrucou ela com a voz chorosa. Caleb não ouvia o que eles diziam, mas sentia a aflição sincera da irmã, preferindo ficar calado, fingindo que lia seu livro.

-Não seja boba. Você é muito parecida com a sua mãe. É a menina mais bonita que já vi. E com um sorriso encantador. O aparelho vai enfeitá-lo, só isso.- assegurou ele. Esmeralda ainda estava em dúvida, então ele passou o braço por seus ombros.- Não vai ser ruim, princesa. Eu prometo. Tá?

-Tá.- concordou ela, mais animada. Ravena apareceu na porta da cozinha.

-Já chegaram? Que rápido; como foi?

-Ah, tudo bem.-respondeu Mutano se levantando.-Foi mesmo mais rápido do que pensei.

-Ótimo.-disse ela, depois de beijá-lo.-Querem me ajudar com o almoço?

-Temos opção?- perguntou Caleb, levantando os olhos da leitura.

-Não. Mas vocês podem escolher o que fazer.-respondeu ela enquanto aventais envoltos por auras negras voavam para a mão de cada um.- Podem descascar batatas, fazer o suco ou ir comprar molho, está no fim.

De repente ouviu-se um forte baque vindo da sala.

-E alguém tem que ficar de olho nas meninas.

-Eu vou comprar molho!-disse Caleb depressa.

-Ah, está bem, então vou cuidar das garotas.-informou Esmeralda.

-Acho que sobrou pra gente.-comentou Mutano quando os dois desapareceram.

-Você acha?

-Mamãe, Marie está jogando ervilhas em mim.

-É mentira!- defendeu-se Marie erguendo o garfo.-Eu nem tô perto da vasilha de ervilhas!

-Claro que não, você usou seus poderes.

-Chega. O que eu disse sobre brigas na mesa? E sobre usar os poderes uns contra os outros?

-Desculpe, mãe.-disseram as duas gêmeas em uníssono.

-Mamãe?

-Tem alguém jogando ervilhas em você, Esmeralda?

-Não, é só que...eu resolvi que tudo bem.-disse ela, brincando com o garfo. Ravena olhou para ela interrogamente.-Vou usar aparelho.

-Ah, que ótimo, querida. Já decidiu o modelo?

-Hum...não, ainda não.

-Tem uns bem legais aqui.-comentou Caleb, rindo com o folheto na mão-Que tal um com estrelinhas? Ou com o seu nome!

-Ah, boa idéia.-respondeu ela sarcasticamente.-Assim, quando for me apresentar, só vou precisar sorrir.

-Não sejam tão gozadores.-disse Mutano, pegando o folheto da mão do filho.-Veja, aqui tem um de...-ele deu uma gargalhada-...smiles.

-Legal, mana, você vai ter sorrisos dentro do seu sorriso!

-Não, olhe, também tem de joaninhas.

-Isso é que é ter uma boca bichada!

-Está bem, agora já chega.-ordenou Ravena para a família que ria, vendo que Esmeralda parecia insegura.-Gar, por favor.

-Desculpe, Ravena, querida.-pediu ele, parando.-Tudo bem, pessoal, vamos dar uma força para a Esmeralda e ajudá-la a escolher um aparelho bem legal.

-Também vamos ter que usar, mamãe?-perguntou Arella, parando de rir também.

-Por que o Caleb não usa?-quis saber Marie, antes que a irmã tivesse uma resposta.

-Porque os aparelhos '_esquisito_' estavam em falta.-respondeu Esmeralda, fazendo-as rir novamente. Caleb olhou para ela com um olhar ameaçador.

-Tá bem, eu disse _chega_. Não sei se vocês vão precisar, Arella, nenhuma tem o dentinho para fora, mas talvez sua arcada esteja torta, aí precisaria, mas acho que não.

-Ótimo, eu vou ser a única sorriso-metálico da família.-resmungou Esmeralda, olhando para baixo.

-Ah, não sei, princesa, acho que ouvi Kory falando alguma coisa sobre Steph precisar, também. Não, espere, acho que não era aparelho, era óculos...

-Pai, acho que era um aparelho explosivo, não?-arriscou Caleb.

-Ah, é...

-Podemos mudar de assunto?-pediu Ravena, cansada.

-Marie, passe o sal.- pediu Caleb, estendendo a mão.

-Peça 'por favor'.-disse ela, pegando o saleiro.

-Por favor.

-Por favor, queridinha.

-Por favor, queridinha.- Caleb sabia que nessas horas não adiantava discutir.

-Por favor, queridinha, minha irmã preferida.

O saleiro foi envolto por uma aura levemente esverdeada e voou para a mão de Caleb.

-Muito obrigado por nada.-resmungou ele, espalhando o sal na comida.- Sua tonta.

-É quem chama.-rebateu ela, com pouco caso.-Mãe, quando vamos visitar nossos avós? Vovó disse que tem uma coisa para me mostrar.

-Acho que eles vão vir aqui no aniversário de Caleb.-respondeu Ravena, mas olhava para o marido, do outro lado da mesa.-Gar, o que está fazendo?

-Tentando usar o molho.-disse ele, olhando o gargalo da garrafa.

-Para que acha que eu mandei Caleb comprar outro molho? Esse acabou, use o novo.

-Não, ainda tem bastante molho aqui.-assegurou ele, testando o peso da garrafa, e em seguida, virou-a para o prato, batendo com a mão no fundo.-Só preciso...desentupir...

-Essas batatas estão esquisitas...-comentou Caleb com uma careta. Ravena ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-O que tem de errado com elas?

-Estão doces.-respondeu ele, aproximando o garfo com um pedaço de batata, para examiná-las. Então pegou o saleiro, e olhou-o contra a luz.-Ei! Isso não é sal! É açucar! Marie, foi você, não foi?

Os olhares de todos, menos de Mutano, ainda concentrado no molho, se voltaram para a menina.

-Fui eu, o quê?-perguntou ela com cara de inocente.

-Você sabe muito bem.-retrucou Caleb, nervoso.-Que encheu o saleiro com açucar!

-Eu não enchi o saleiro com açucar.-disse ela, calma. E não era mentira.-Eu só coloquei açucar até a metade.

-Marie, isso não se faz.

-Desculpe, mamãe.

-Pode parar!-disse Caleb, indignado.-Ela merece um castigo, mãe!

-Caleb, querido, eu acho que...

Então ouviu-se um ruído alto de coisa desentupindo. Mutano conseguira. Mas não só a sua comida estava coberta por espesso molho de tomate. Também a mesa em volta do prato, sua camisa e seu rosto.

-Não diga nada.-avisou ele a Ravena.

-Eu não ia dizer nada.-respondeu ela se voltando para o próprio prato. Caleb e Esmeralda evitaram se olhar. Arella e Marie não aguentaram e começaram a rir.

-Qual é a graça?-perguntou Mutano, limpando o molho dos olhos.-Alguma de vocês teve algo a ver com isso?

Obviamente, ambas tinham tudo a ver com aquilo, mas é claro que não iriam dizer.

-Isso não é justo!-disse Arella, séria. Ela conseguia fingir melhor que a irmã gêmea, que ainda ria.-Por que levamos a culpa de tudo de errado que acontece por aqui?

-Talvez porque tudo de errado que acontece por aqui seja culpa de vocês.-disse Caleb, fingindo tolice.

-Vão buscar alguma coisa para o seu pai se limpar, já.-mandou Ravena antes que se desencadeasse outra briga.-Mais uma gracinha e vão ficar de castigo, eu estou avisando.

As meninas saíram correndo em direção à cozinha.

-Quer outro prato, pai?

-Não, Esmeralda, eu como assim mesmo. Ravena, acha que a mancha vai sair?

-Da camisa? De jeito nenhum.-disse ela, com desagrado.-Só vai servir para pano de chão.

-Mas essas duas são levadas da breca...A quem diabos elas puxaram?

-Caleb, querido...-começou Ravena, preferindo não responder ao marido.-...tem _certeza_ de que não quer aparar um pouco esse cabelo?

Caleb ergueu os olhos para cima.

-Não, mãe. Qual é o seu problema com o meu cabelo?

-Estão um pouco grandes... Se você me deixasse cortar um pouquinho...

O rosto de Caleb era quase idêntico ao do pai, inclusive na cor. O contraste estava nos olhos violeta, como os da mãe, e no cabelo liso da mesma cor, que ia até pouco depois da nuca e caía pelo rosto em uma franja grande demais.

-Um pouquinho, bem sei.- retrucou ele se servindo de suco.- Da última vez, você disse a mesma coisa, e quase fiquei careca. Não sei o que tem de ruim...O do pai é pouco mais comprido que o meu.

-É, mas o do seu pai é mais encorpado...faz uma onda...o seu é muito liso, parece desleixo.-disse ela afastando a franja do rosto do filho.- Você é tão bonito...Não quer estar arrumado no dia do seu aniversário?

-Tá aqui, pai.-disse Arella, voltando com uma toalha velha e uma camisa.

-Não puseram nada nela, não é?-perguntou o pai desconfiado, examinando as peças.

-Que é isso!-exclamou Marie.-Você acha que a gente faria uma coisa dessas?

-Preciso responder?- disse ele limpando o rosto e trocando de camisa.-Não quero mais travessuras, tão ouvindo? Ou se comportam, ou vão ficar com a Melvin em vez de ir para a Torre com a gente no dia do aniversário de Caleb.

-Mas pai, esperamos o mês todo pra isso!-choramingou Marie.

-Estamos ansiosas para ver todo mundo!-explicou Arella- E planejamos todo o final de semana...

-Ótimo, quer dizer que vão ser boas meninas, porque eu estou falando sério.

De repente Caleb cuspiu o suco torcendo a boca.

-O que tem nesse suco?-perguntou ele, com nojo. Ravena ergueu o braço, pôs o dedo na jarra e experimentou.

-Sal.

Mutano olhou para as filhas com uma expressão muito séria, que raramente usava.

As gêmeas se entreolharam, sinceramente preocupadas. Geralmente, a mãe era a mais durona, mas quando o pai falava daquele jeito, era melhor concordar.

-Desculpe, papai.-murmuraram as duas juntas, cabisbaixas. Arella tomou a frente.-Vamos nos comportar, prometemos.

-Quarto.-ordenou ele com um suspiro, mas ainda sério.

-É, vai ser muito legal.-comentou Esmeralda animada quando as duas saíram.-O aniversário, quero dizer. Afinal, o Caleb vai fazer 16 aninhos...

-Quer parar com...-começou Caleb, mas subitamente, o pequeno lustre no alto balançou e piscou, envolto por uma aura negra.- Não fui eu!-exclamou ele apressado quando o pai e a irmã olharam para ele. Então olharam para Ravena.

Ela tinha os olhos baixos e uma expressão impossível de se decifrar. Então levantou-se, e seu prato vazio e o das gêmeas, na metade, levantaram com ela.

-Eu vou lavar a louça.-informou ela sem emoção na voz.-Quando acabarem, levem os pratos e copos para a cozinha. Acho que tem um pouco de suco de caixa na geladeira, já que esse estragou. Dividam entre vocês.

Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio, confusos, depois que ela saiu.

-Deve ter sido Marie.-sugeriu Mutano, embora não parecesse acreditar muito nisso.-Vou ajudar sua mãe. Terminem isso logo.

Caleb e Esmeralda se entreolharam, sem entender o que poderiam ter dito ou feito para que deixassem a mãe daquele jeito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Considero que a idade de Ravena no episodio 'Birthmark' era 15 para 16, o que deve explicar a história.

Obs. As brincadeiras foram baseadas no livro 'Só Chateando', de Andy Griffithis. (que recomendo)


	5. Visões e preocupações

Visões e Preocupações.

Mutano desligou a TV, respirou fundo e repassou mentalmente tudo o que havia planejado. A sala estava vazia, todos já tinham ido dormir. Ele se levantou do sofá e se encaminhou para seu quarto. O quarto das gêmeas estava anormalmente silencioso. Ele se perguntou se teria sido muito duro com elas; odiava brigar com os filhos, mas sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa. Elas não podiam continuar aprontando, em especial agora, que Ravena estava tão nervosa e preocupada. Ela fingia que estava tudo muito bem, mas Mutano sabia que estava aflita. Ele entrou no quarto e encontrou a esposa sentada na cama, lendo. Era um livro grosso e velho, que ele reconheceu como um dos de magia, que ela não lia há algum tempo.

-Ei, Rae.-cumprimentou ele, fechando a porta.-O que está lendo?

-Hum...Nada demais.-respondeu ela sem encará-lo.-Formas de meditação.

-Ah, sei.-disse ele, sabendo que não era um livro de tal assunto. Então foi para o banheiro, se trocou e escovou os dentes. Quando voltou, preferiu se sentar na cadeira da penteadeira, de frente para o encosto, virado para ela. Ravena ergueu os olhos do livro. Sabia que isso significava que ele queria conversar. Olhou para o marido interrogamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas, tentando parecer curiosa e levemente surpresa, não temerosa de algo que já esperava, como realmente se sentia. Mas Mutano já a conhecia muito bem.

-Ravena?

-Sim, Gar?

Mutano olhou para ela. Certo. Era agora. Passara semanas planejando lhe perguntar isso.

-Nosso filho mais velho vai fazer 16 anos.-disse ele, sorrindo. Ravena piscou.

-Ah...é.-foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

-Sabe, eu lembro quando tinha 16 anos.-continuou ele, com o olhar perdido.-Você tinha 17. E foi quando começamos a sair.

-Não, não foi.-respondeu ela, rindo. Talvez ele só quisesse falar sobre isso. Lembranças.- Isso foi quando começamos a...a flertar. Só saímos quando _você_ tinha 17.

-Certo, perdoe minha memória para idades.-pediu ele, com um sorriso. Tinha dado certo. Começar com algo leve, e que a fizesse sorrir.-Mas me lembro muito bem das _experiências_ e das _sensações_.

-Eu ficaria surpresa se você não lembrasse.-disse ela rindo jovialmente e abraçando o livro. Adorava lembrar daquela época. Mutano olhou para ela com carinho. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido, até pouco depois dos ombros, e em outro corte. E agora ela sorria. Bem mais.

-E...sabe, Ravena, eu lembro de quando _você_ fez 16 anos.- comentou ele. Ela parou de rir instantaneamente e olhou para ele. Fora em seu aniversário de 16 anos que Slade viera lhe dizer que logo ela teria que cumprir a profecia sobre seu pai, Trigon. Eles nunca mais falaram sobre a visita de Arella (mãe), Méomer e a velha Vidente há 15 anos atrás. Nem com outros nem entre eles. E seus filhos, todos eles, ignoravam tanto o fato de que eram netos de um demônio interdimensional como o fato de que fora feita uma profecia sobre Caleb. Todos ouviram falar de Trigon, e os titãs contaram histórias sobre a luta contra ele, mas Ravena nunca os deixava saber demais. Mutano nunca questionara essa decisão, não em voz alta. Até agora.

-Ravena, sei que você quer esquecer tudo.-disse Mutano em voz baixa.-Mas não pode.

Ela não respondeu. Continuava a olhar fixamente para o chão, de testa franzida.

- Você tem estado nervosa ultimamente. Em especial quando alguém fala do aniversário dele.-ele fez uma pausa, em que esposa começou a respirar mais rápido, ainda abraçada ao livro.-Ravena...me diga. Algo vai acontecer no dia que Caleb completar 16 anos?

O abajur ao lado voou e caiu com um baque, se quebrando. Nenhum dos dois deu atenção a isso. Mutano continuava olhando-a, esperando. E ela continuava a mirar o chão. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio.

-Os mais velhos monges...-sussurrou ela finalmente, sem olhar para ele.-...diziam que muitas profecias nunca se cumprem. Mas...se uma profecia realmente vai se cumprir...ou se alguém quer que ela se cumpra...se for uma profecia com um protagonista...entende, com alguém em especial...esse alguém precisa saber o que deve fazer. A maioria das profecias que se cumpriram sempre tinham _alguém_ que _queria_ que elas se cumprissem. Como Trigon queria. Essa pessoa...às vezes são várias pessoas que esperam pelo acontecimento...bem, tem que mandar um mensageiro. Como Slade foi mandado. Às vezes, quando a profecia é ignorada pelas pessoas, vem um mensageiro indireto, que nem sabe que o é. Mas acaba dizendo à pessoa o que fazer. Esse mensageiro...mandado ou não...vai até o protagonista depois de exatos 16 anos. A profecia...minha profecia...foi feita no dia em que eu nasci. Depois, eu a reouvi quando era criança, mas a original foi no meu nascimento.- ela se calou por alguns segundos. Então lágrimas silenciosas deslizaram pelo seu rosto.- E, apesar de elas só terem vindo uma semana depois, a de Caleb também.

Ela largou o livro e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Mutano se levantou e se sentou na beira da cama, ao lado dela, e a abraçou. Ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito, soluçando.

-Gar... ele é tão jovem...- disse ela com a voz embargada- ...é tudo..minha culpa.

-Não é sua culpa.- assegurou Mutano.- Não é culpa de ninguém.

-Claro que é. Eu sou um demônio. Sou filha de um. Não devia ter passado meu sangue maligno para uma criança...quatro crianças inocentes.

-Então está arrependida de ter tido Caleb? E nossas meninas?

-Sabe que não foi o que eu quis dizer.-respondeu ela, fungando.-Eu os amo tanto...Se eles se machucarem...Se Trigon voltar mesmo, vão ser os alvos principais dele. Eles...e você.

-Ravena, nem sabemos o que a profecia dizia.- falou Mutano, secando o rosto dela.- Quem sabe fosse uma coisa boa...quem sabe não se cumpra.

-É...quem sabe...?-murmurou ela deitando a cabeça no ombro do marido com os olhos vermelhos. Mutano passou o braço por sua cintura e baixou a cabeça até seu nariz encostar no dela, então a beijou.

-Tudo vai ficar bem.-sussurrou ele quando se separaram. Ela assentiu, os olhos fechados.

-E se não ficar, eu farei com que fique.-disse ela de repente, abrindo os olhos.- Não vou sentar e esperar, seja o que diga essa profecia. Não vou deixar...não vou deixar nada acontecer com meus filhos.

-Não quer dizer...nós?-perguntou Mutano com um leve sorriso.-Nós e nossos?

-É...acho que sim. Mas também não vou deixar você se ferir.

-Ah, vai, Ravena, vai, sim, se isso depender da sua segurança.-disse ele com firmeza.

-Mas...

-Sem 'mas', mocinha. A propósito... Já que estamos falando disso...- desconversou ele.-...Acho que as crianças tem o direito de saber quem é o vovô materno delas, Ravena.

-Não.- exclamou ela indignada.- Elas não precisam saber.

-Elas vão ficar chateadas se descobrirem pela boca de outros, Rae.

-Não vão descobrir de jeito nenhum.

-Mas vão, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que não quer contar?

Ravena desviou o olhar.

-Tenho medo.- confessou ela.

-Medo de que, se me permite saber?

-De elas...de _elas_ ficarem com medo. E com raiva, ou repulsa. Dele, e...de mim.

-Tem medo de que seus filhos te rejeitem? Ravena! Isso jamais aconteceria!

-Como pode saber?

-Conheço eles como conheço você. Sei que não vai acontecer. Eles te amam. Você tem mania de duvidar do amor das pessoas por você, mesmo quando está óbvio na sua frente.

Ravena olhou nos olhos dele, e teve certeza de que o marido estava certo. Sorriu.

-Está bem.- disse ela, o abraçando de novo.- Mas me deixe esperar a hora certa.

-Sei que você vai saber.- ele a beijou novamente.- Sinceramente, acho que Caleb e Esmeralda vão ficar bravos por termos escondido deles, mas Arella e Marie vão achar o máximo.

-Você está brincando?

-Não, é sério, elas ainda não tem muita noção, provavelmente vão sair contando para os amiguinhos para que tenham medo delas.- ele imaginou, rindo.- Terríveis, essas meninas.

-Não estava tão sorridente na hora do almoço.- comentou Ravena com um sorrisinho. Mutano riu mais ainda.

-Estava com vontade de gargalhar.-admitiu ele, lembrando.- Açúcar no saleiro, sal no suco e molho entupido. Achei genial. Espere só até eu contar ao Vic.

-E depois você pergunta a quem elas puxaram.- disse Ravena virando os olhos. – Vê se não deixa elas saberem que você aprova, se não, vão deitar e rolar.

-Não, não, certas coisas só se diz a uma pessoa em certo tempo.

-Eu que o diga.- falou Ravena, lembrando quando dissera 'eu te amo' a Mutano pela primeira vez.

-Gosto quando você faz essa cara.- provocou Mutano se aconchegando mais a ela.

-Nada de travessuras essa noite.-avisou Ravena com uma risadinha quando ele começou a acaricia-la. – Obrigada por falar comigo sobre isso.

-Por nada, Rae. Também estou me sentindo melhor. – ele deu um bocejo. – Vamos dormir, vamos.

E, pela primeira vez em semanas, Ravena dormiu tranquila e feliz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havia uma grande sombra por toda a cidade. Por onde a sombra passava, a destruição e as mortes eram automáticas. Era tudo um caos. Mas ninguém enxergava a sombra. Ninguém via o que estava vindo lhes destruir. Só Caleb. Ele era o único. E não podia fazer nada. Só ficar na luz. Mas agora a sombra está se aproximando de silhuetas conhecidas...Ah, não, pensa Caleb desesperado. É a sua família. Ele tenta gritar. Fujam da sombra. Fujam. Mas eles não ouvem. E a sombra os devora. Já não há mais ninguém. Só Caleb e a sombra. E ele sabe, de alguma maneira, que é o único que pode detê-la. Mas como? A sua luz estava acabando, e os únicos que podiam ajudá-lo se foram. Pra sempre. Então ele ouve uma voz no fundo de sua mente. Uma voz calorosa e cristalina. É a voz de sua mãe. Mas o que ela diz? Ele realmente não consegue entendê-la.

_Caleb...Caleb..._

Caleb, filho. Hora de acordar.

Ah!

Caleb se senta na cama bruscamente, respirando depressa. O sonho viera outra vez. O que estava tendo havia dias. De repente se deu conta de que estava em seu quarto, segurando a pedra azul de seu medalhão com tanta força que doía na mão. Os raios de sol entravam pela janela, iluminando tudo, e sua mãe estava ajoelhada ao lado da cama, observando-o com seus grandes olhos violeta cheios de preocupação.

-O que é que foi, querido? – perguntou ela aflita. – Foi aquele sonho outra vez? As coisas no seu quarto estavam flutuando.

Caleb olhou em volta, arfante. De fato, os retratos da cômoda estavam espalhados no chão, parte das cortinas fora arrancada, a cesta onde Flame dormia estava em cima do armário e os livros escolares saltaram fora da mochila.

-Ah, não.exclamou o garoto se levantando. – Meus deveres de férias! Eu não vou achar nada!

Mas quando começou a procurar, a mãe o segurou pelos ombros e o fez sentar-se na cama novamente.

-Calma, querido. – disse ela, sentando ao seu lado. – Eu estou muito preocupada. Você estava falando enquanto dormia. Algo sobre uma sombra. Você sabe que não é comum. Talvez seus sonhos queiram lhe dizer alguma coisa.

-Acho que não, mamãe. – respondeu ele com a maior calma que conseguiu reunir. – Se quisessem, eu provavelmente me lembraria depois. E já me esqueci de tudo. São só pesadelos. Acho que eu comi demais ontem à noite, só isso. Não tem com o que se preocupar.

Caleb sorriu para ela, com as presas herdadas do pai. Ravena sorriu de volta.

-Está bem. É melhor se aprontar. – e, dizendo isso, saiu do quarto, embora ainda um pouco apreensiva.

Caleb se arrumou rapidamente e começou a procurar os trabalhos perdidos. Se sentia mal por ter ocultado a verdade da mãe, ele ainda se lembrava claramente do sonho, mas não gostava de deixá-la preocupada. Ele era o filho mais velho e o único garoto da família, e Ravena sempre teve super-proteção com ele em especial, já que possuía os mesmos dons dela, e sempre tivera pesadelos. Certa vez, quando pequeno, vira um demônio vermelho e gigante em um de seus sonhos, e quando contara aos pais sua mãe ficara muito pertubada.

_De qualquer maneira_, pensou Caleb depois de ter encontrado tudo e guardado na mochila, _Não sei se cheguei a enganá-la. Posso ler sobre isso mais tarde._

E saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao movimento na cozinha.

-Pai, o que Caleb vai ganhar de aniversário?

-Shhh, Esmeralda, não seja curiosa! – alertou Mutano sorrindo enquanto os bacons de tofu chiavam na fritadeira. – É uma surpresa!

-Ah, vamos, eu prometo que não conto pra ninguém! – implorou Esmeralda, tentando seus olhinhos de gato.

-De jeito nenhum! – negou Mutano, desviando o olhar. Depois de 14 anos com a filha, ainda caía muito facilmente com a 'gatinha'. – Se eu contar, Ravena vai virar fera. E um homicídio duplo pela mãe do aniversariante pode estragar a festa.

-Ah...Então vou tentar convencê-la.

-Boa sorte. Tem o meu consentimento, mas duvido que consiga.

-Talvez eu consiga. Afinal, estou indo pôr o aparelho hoje, esqueceu?

-Não esqueci. Mas o máximo que você pode ganhar é um sorvete, Alda. – preveniu o pai, pegando as caixas de suco e leite de soja. – Sua mãe está meio nervosa por causa dos preparativos da festa. Já deu um problema nas...Ah, bom dia, Caleb!

- 'Dia, pai... Alda... – cumprimentou o garoto se sentando na mesa da cozinha, ao lado da irmã. – Do que estavam falando?

-Do tempo! – disse Mutano.

-De escola! – respondeu Esmeralda ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se entreolharam.

-Ahn...do tempo que vai fazer quando vocês voltarem para a escola. – disse Mutano rapidamente, a filha concordando com a cabeça. – Provavelmente muitas chuvas, não acha? Sua mãe vai ficar doida com aquele negócio de virose de novo.

-E quando você voltar também, não é papai? Não foi mesmo ótimo tirar férias junto com a gente?

-Ah, sim, claro.

-Sei... – murmurou Caleb com um sorriso divertido.

-Então, quem quer bacon e ovos de tofu?

-Eu quero, pai. – pediu Arella aparecendo na porta. – E tem um pouco de chá?

-A água está quase fervendo...Ah, Rae, onde você colocou as folhas de chá? Ou vocês preferem chá de saquinho? – perguntou ele mexendo nos armários, quando Ravena o puxou pelo braço.

-Caleb, Esmeralda, sirvam as suas irmãs. – ordenou ela sem muita emoção na voz. Então baixou a voz, de modo que só o marido a ouvisse. – Precisamos conversar.

-Ahn...tá legal. Gêmeas, fiquem longe do fogão. Caleb, não tente usar seus poderes para cozinhar de novo. Esmeralda, olhe bem o açucar e o sal antes de pôr para alguém.

Os dois foram para a sala, onde Ravena fechou a porta, depois de ver se não os tinham seguido. Então, foi direto ao assunto.

-Caleb teve aquele sonho outra vez.

-O que? – perguntou Mutano, confuso.

-Aquele, da sombra. Ele acorda suado, e segurando o medalhão de minha mãe. Acha que tem alguma relação...

-...com a profecia? Não sei. – disse Mutano coçando a orelha. – Provavelmente, não acha? Você deveria saber. Devia contar a ele, Ravena.

-Não. Amanhã ele faz 16 anos, nada acontece e poderemos esquecer tudo isso.

-Então por que veio me contar isso? Por que ainda está tão nervosa, se sabe que nada vai acontecer?

-Porque...

-Porque não sabe. Talvez aconteça, talvez não, Ravena. Aceite isso e pare de sofrimento adiantado.

-Mas...

-Agora escute. Se vamos começar outra discussão dessa, Caleb vai participar também. Eu o chamo agora. – afirmou Mutano, sério. Sabia que às vezes precisava ser duro com a esposa também. – Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. A única coisa que te prometo é que Caleb não vai se ferir enquanto eu estiver de pé. Se for para ele saber da profecia, que saiba. Se for para acontecer, vamos ajudá-lo. A cumprir ou a sair. Por ora, não dá pra ficar nisso. Temos outras coisas e filhos pra tratar. Não quero mais ouvir palavra alguma sobre esse assunto.

Ravena pensou em revidar. Mas desistiu, sabendo que o marido estava certo. Quase nunca ele falava assim com ela, só em situações graves. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-Tem razão. Desculpe. Vamos tomar café.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Papaaai!

Mutano pulou de susto. Estava no sofá, assistindo desenhos animados com Arella deitada em seu colo e Marie encostada ao seu lado quando o grito de Esmeralda ecoou pela casa.

-O que houve, mana? – perguntou Marie quando ela entrou.

- É, tem alguém atacando você? – quis saber Arella, erguendo a cabeça do colo do pai.

-Olhe, pai. Coloquei o aparelho. – informou Esmeralda com um grande sorriso, ignorando as irmãs.

-Eu...oh, que ótimo, Esmeralda. – exclamou Mutano com outro sorriso. Ela colocara um aparelho de florzinhas, com elásticos cor-de-rosa. – Você ficou ótima com eles.

-E não foi? – disse Ravena, sorrindo pela primeira vez no dia, entrando depois dela.

-Vocês tinham razão, não é tão ruim.

-Não, não é. – disse Arella, estudando-a. – Ficou legal. Quero um também, mãe.

-Nada disso. Só se precisar.

-Por que os mais velhos ganham de tudo? – reclamou Marie, aumentando o volume da TV.

Esmeralda saiu de lá muito satisfeita. Ravena desabou de cansaço no sofá ao lado do marido.

-Foi um sufoco até ela se decidir. – comentou ela, tirando os sapatos. – Primeiro tentamos coraçõezinhos, depois gatinhos, aí moranguinhos, até que ela escolheu florzinhas. Quando éramos jovens não tinha isso, tinha, Gar?

-Humm...não. Eram só uns quadradinhos coloridos. – respondeu ele, feliz por ver a esposa ocupada com outra coisa.

-Eu estou exausta. Tive que dar toques finais na a festa, no presente, e tudo o mais.

-Podia ter me avisado, eu faria para você.

-Nam, você tinha que cuidar das meninas, está tudo bem. Acho que vou tomar uma aspirina.

Ravena se levantou e foi até o banheiro, onde estava a caixa da remédios.

-Ei, Marie. – cochichou Arella para a irmã. – Você tirou a caixa-surpresa do baú, não tirou?

-Claro, Arella. – confirmou Marie, se lembrando. – Na hora, Caleb quase me pegou, mas eu corri para o banheiro. Coloquei ela em cima do armário.

-Ah...Mamãe sabe que a caixa de remédios está _dentro_, e não _em cima_ do armário, certo?

Marie ficou em silêncio, pensando.

-Eu acho... – nesse momento elas ouviram um apito alto de festa e um grito vindos do banheiro. – ...que não.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb caminhava sem muita direção. Quem o guiava era Flame, que ia à frente, preso na correia, cheirando tudo o que via. O garoto havia ganhado o cão quando tinha cinco anos. Ele era um vira-lata de porte grande, e poderia ser um simples _golden retriver_ se não tivesse uma longa e lisa pelugem vermelho-fogo, o que inspirara seu nome. Toda a vez que Flame corria ou se sacudia do banho, ficava parecendo uma chama ambulante. Caleb, além dos dons telecinéticos da mãe, também tinha o poder de, por vezes, se comunicar com os animais. Com o tempo, esse talento foi ficando mais difícil de usar. Era mais fácil de usar quando ele era criança. Mas, ainda assim, por causa disso, ele e Flame eram muito unidos. Caleb gostava de passear com ele, e conversar com ele sobre algumas coisas. Flame olhava para ele como se prestasse toda atenção, mas nunca respondera.

O garoto pensava com afinco. Já tivera quinze aniversários, todos muito especiais, mas nunca se sentira como agora. Estava com uma sensação estranha a respeito de completar 16 anos. Não que não quisesse. Era só uma sensação...de que algo estava para acontecer. Ele também tinha a impressão de que seus pais estavam escondendo algo dele. Não a festa, é claro. Todos os anos eles faziam uma festa 'surpresa'. Caleb caíra até os 9 anos, depois se acontumara, e começou a fingir que não sabia e fazer uma expressão de surpresa quando chegava à Torre. Porque as festas sempre foram na Torre. E sempre seriam. O presente, porém era sempre surpresa de verdade. Surpresas, geralmente, bem agradáveis. Mas não era isso que ele sentia que estava sendo escondido. Era algo diferente. Algo importante. Algo com relação ao seu sonho.

O sonho. Caleb às vezes ficava com medo de dormir por causa daquele sonho estranho e assustador. Ele tocou em seu medalhão inconsientemente. O medalhão, presente da avó que inspirara o nome da gêmea dois segundos mais velha, a avó que nenhum deles nunca conhecera. Esse medalhão sempre lhe dera segurança. Mas por que? Ele sempre soubera que a família da mãe era um mistério. Sabia que os avós por parte de pai eram adotivos, mas ele lhes contara a história da família biológica. Mas a mãe sempre desconversava quando eram levantadas questões sobre seus pais. E ele se perguntava se podiam ser uma espécie de família de magos. Se seu medalhão era encantado ou coisa do tipo. Porque ele praticamente não conseguia tirá-lo. E ele brilhava quando o garoto ficava muito feliz ou muito triste, ou muito assustado... Caleb balançou a cabeça. Não devia pensar nisso. Levantou a cabeça, e se descobriu em frente à casa. Flame estava sentado, olhando para ele com uma expressão de curiosidade e espera.

-Ah, vamos entrar. – disse ele puxando o cão. Estava tirando a guia dele quando ouviu a irmã Esmeralda sair de dentro da casa, com a gata Pérola nos braços.

-Cuidado com mamãe. – alertou ela. – As meninas aprontaram de novo e ela está uma pilha.

-Ainda são dois olhos? – perguntou Caleb, se levantando.

-São, mas estão vermelhos. – informou ela, soltando a gata na grama. – Melhor não levar Flame para dentro, ela já o ameçou duas vezes.

-Tudo bem, se são só dois olhos, acho que dou conta. – disse o garoto, tomando coragem. – Fique aqui, Flame. E não destrua nada, ouviu bem?

O cão deu um latido de consentimento, indo se enfiar em sua casinha. Caleb entrou em casa, já ouvindo os gritos da mãe.

-Absolutamente impossíveis, é o que vocês são. Eu devia lhes dar uma surra para aprenderem a fazer gracinhas ou...

-Ravena, por favor, fique calma. – pediu Mutano, visto que quase todos os móveis da casa flutuavam, envoltos por auras negras.

-Eu estou calma! – berrou Ravena, os olhos se dividindo em quatro quando Caleb entrou na sala.

-E _você_! – exclamou ela para o garoto, avistando-o. – Venha já aqui, que vou lhe fazer um corte de cabelos decente.

-O que... – começou o garoto, mas ja era tarde. A gaveta da penteadeira se abriu com um solavanco, e uma tesoura afiada flutuou pelas escadas até a mão de Ravena, ao mesmo tempo que uma cadeira empurrava Caleb por trás, fazendo-o sentar.

-N-não, mãe, peraí...você tem certeza de que sabe...

Mutano respirou fundo. Com mensageiro de profecia ou não, esse seria um aniversário para se lembrar...


	6. Surpresas de aniversário parte 1

Brigada pelos _rewies_.

Chegou o grande dia! Espero que meu texto esteja interessante. Pelo que vejo, essa história vai longe...

Se alguém quiser dar um idéia...depois da segunda parte desse cap eu ainda to meio perdida.

Apreciem!

**_Surpresas de aniversário__– parte 1_**

-Parabéns, Caleb, parabéns pra você!!

-Obrigado, tia Kory. – disse Caleb, recebendo um beijo e um pacote da moça.

-Ei, cara, feliz... – Diego parou no meio da frase, surpreso. – Ei, Caleb, que houve com seu cabelo?

-Ahn...Mamãe decidiu que estava muito grande ontem. – respondeu ele de má vontade. Já era a terceira vez. Primeiro, as irmãs, que quase desmaiaram de rir ao ver o irmão no café da manhã. Depois de _muito_ custo, à tarde, a família o convenceu a sair de casa para a festa. O primeiro que encontrou foi Cyborg, que até tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar as gargalhadas. Então ele e Mutano foram buscar o bolo e os presentes quando Estelar e seus filhos chegaram.

-Por favor, Ravena, esse um novo corte de cabelos dos adolescentes do planeta? – perguntou Estelar, curiosa. – Porque não me lembro de vê-lo nas revistas ou programas de moda que Komad'r lê e assiste.

-Ahn, não, Kory, é só...um improviso. – respondeu Ravena sem graça. Ela se arrependera de ter cortado os cabelos do filho, afinal. Podia sentir sua vergonha e raiva. Da última vez, cortaram bastante, mas pelo menos fora em um cabelereiro profissional. Agora, Caleb tinha a impressão de que sua cabeça era um ninho de passarinhos, com muitas falhas.

-Estiloso, Caleb. Pelo menos você vai poder escondê-lo com o seu blusão esquisito.

-Komad'r! Não seja malvada! – ralhou Estelar com a filha.

-Mãe, por favor, é _Stephanie_, se não se importa, e só estou de zoeira com o Caleb, não é, amigo?

-Ah, é. Tô morrendo de rir. Dá até vontade de relembrar sua roupa nativa-tamaraniana, com que você foi na escola. – disse Caleb entre dentes, se vingando com a recordação do estranho traje folclórico que Estelar fizera os filhos usarem na escola. Foi um daqueles dias que se pode sentir a crueldade dos adolescentes. Stephanie olhou feio para ele, e Diego deu uma risadinha. Os dois eram irmãos gêmeos não-idênticos e únicos filhos de Robin e Estelar, Diego Kirah' e Stephanie Komad'r Gordon. Os segundos nomes (Kirah e Komad'r) foram escolhidos pela mãe, nomes típicos de seu planeta.

Stephanie odiava o nome tamaraniano, assim como a maioria das outras coisas da cultura da mãe, que a fizeram passar vergonha mais de uma vez. Era parecida com Estelar, mas tinha os cabelos pretos do pai, e estava quase sempre de óculos escuros, então lembrava bastante a tia, Estrela Negra. (Nota: o nome original -tamaraniano- de Estrela Negra era Komad'r, ou algo parecido, razão de ter sido escolhido por Estelar, que gostava de ver na filha a lembrança da irmã quando criança.)

Diego, pelo contrário, era animado e tinha orgulho de dizer que era metade alienígena, assim como de usar coisas do planeta da mãe e ser chamado pelo segundo nome. Era parecido com Robin e tinha cabelos negros, também, mas usava-os sem gel, penteado para baixo, e tinha os olhos grandes e completamente verdes de Estelar.

A diferença de opiniões dos dois irmãos provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato de que só Diego desenvolvera todos os poderes de Tamaran, enquanto Stephanie só conseguia flutuar alguns centímetros, e com muito custo. O que a levara a praticar artes marciais com o pai e a se tornar um pouco agressiva.

- Bem, feliz aniversário. – desejou ela, tentando evitar brigas.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Caleb, também arrependido de ter começado a discutir com ela. – Onde está o tio Dick?

-Papai vai chegar daqui a pouco. – informou Diego, acariciando Flame, que viera a pedido do dono. – Queria ter trazido Silkie.

-Hum. – resmungou Caleb, sem saber o que dizer. Então a porta deslizou para o lado e Esmeralda entrou, os longos cabelos verdes presos em uma trança de lado, com um vestido azul-claro, carregando Pérola, sua gata, ainda mais branca que o normal, e com um laço cor-de-rosa no pescoço, parecendo tão zangada quanto Caleb.

- Oi, Steph! Oi, Diego! – cumprimentou ela com um grande sorriso.

-Oi, Alda...colocou aparelho? – perguntou Steph, que já sabia do acontecido.

-Foi! – exclamou a garota radiante. – Ficou legal, não ficou?

-Ficou ótimo! – elogiou Diego. – Qual é, exatamente, a função dele?

-Consertar dentes tortos. – respondeu Esmeralda se sentando. – Oi, tia Kory. Oi, mamãe.

-Olá, Esmeralda. É glorioso te ver depois de tanto tempo!

-Esmeralda...quanto foi?

-Oh, sim, mãe, foram 10 dólares. Aqui está o troco. – respondeu Alda, dando à mãe algumas notas de dinheiro, do pagamento do banho de Pérola. – Sabe, eu ainda não sei direito por que gatos tem de ir ao pet shop para tomarem banho. Eles não se limpam com a língua?

-Sim, mas eu não sabia quando Pérola ia terminar seu banho, então adiantei as coisas.

-Mãe, todos os animais estão aqui. – disse Diego para Estelar. – Posso pedir para o pai trazer o Silkie? Por favor?

-Oh, claro, Kirah', que ótima idéia, podemos fazer uma pequena festa só para os bichinhos! – exclamou Estelar, aprovando a idéia. Ela não tinha mudado nada. – Vou avisar o seu pai, e Vic também.

Caleb suspirou. Não parecia ser um de seus melhores aniversários. Flame reagiu como se o garoto tivesse falado: deu um latido baixo e tocou com o focinho o embrulho dos Gordon. Talvez os presentes compensassem o começo infeliz. Caleb sorriu para ele e desembrulhou o presente.

Já estava acostumado com a coroa de carne que tia Kory fazia todos usarem em seus aniversários, e já recebera alguns presentes esquisitos dela (tais como: tortas de minhoca ou pedras cintilantes), mas nada poderia prepará-lo para aquilo.

-Ahn, tia...Desculpe, mas...o que, precisamente, é isso? – perguntou ele, tirando do embrulho uma espécie de tecido gorduroso cor de terra, juntamente com coisas muito parecidas com rins secos.

-Caleb, querido, isso, são os instrumentos básicos para o processo de Guiwarlack. – respondeu Estelar com respeito.

-O processo do quê? – Caleb olhou para Steph e Diego interrogamente, mas os dois pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele.

-De Guiwarlack. Foi um importante celebrador do meu planeta. Acontece que quando alguém completa 4000 esverlats de vida, que equivale à 16 anos da Terra, passa por esse processo de preparação, para ser um guerreiro mais forte, um homem mais corajoso e um ser mais inteligente.

-Mãe! – chamou Steph. – Tínhamos combinado de dar um presente terráqueo pra ele!

-Seu pai vai vir com o outro presente, querida. Venha, Caleb, vou lhe mostrar como deve fazer.

-Mas eu... – antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Estelar enfiou os dois rins em sua boca e cobriu sua cabeça com o tecido de gordura.

-Agora, você mastiga devagar. O gosto ruim vai prepará-lo para muitas dores físicas. E essa gordura vai penetrar no seu cérebro, e...

-Kory, por favor! – exclamou Ravena, quase desesperada. – Vai sufocá-lo.

-Mas amiga, é um verdadeiro privilégio que...

Flame latia e puxava o tecido gorduroso com os dentes, mas Estelar sempre fora a mais forte, e sequer sentia. Enquanto Ravena, Esmeralda, Stephanie e Diego tentavam convencer a moça a largar Caleb, esse só sentia o horrível gosto dos rins secos na boca e a gordura espessa melecando o resto de seu cabelo e deslizando pelo seu rosto cansado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arella estava deitada de bruços. Seus braços caíam molemente para fora da cama, e a menina observava o dia ensolarado pela janela à frente. Os pais já haviam as ameaçado várias vezes, mas nunca passou pela cabeça de nenhuma das duas que realmente as proibiriam de ir à festa. Ela suspirou, triste. Achou que talvez teriam deixado se elas não houvessem zoado tanto o cabelo de Caleb. Coitado, pensou ela arrependida.

Ela e Marie eram as mais diferentes da família fisicamente, e apesar de gêmeas, só suas feições do rosto eram iguais. Era muito fácil distingui-las. Arella era a única das três filhas de Mutano e Ravena que havia herdado os olhos e cabelos da mãe, razão do seu nome, já que era muito parecida com a avó materna; e sua pele era mais rosada, embora um pouco pálida. Marie também tinha a pele normal, mas era muito mais corada e seus cabelos eram loiros. Seus olhos eram de um verde-água muito bonito, diferente dos verde-esmeralda da irmã mais velha. Era a mais parecida com o pai antes de ser mordido, que fora loiro de olhos azuis. A que escapara do DNA modificado. Mutano dizia que ela era 'premiada'. Quase não parecia da família. Mas seu rosto, assim como o da irmã gêmea, era das mesmas feições do de Ravena, assim como o nariz delas era igual ao do pai.

Parecia que a informação genética modificada fora diminuindo do mais velho para o mais novo. Caleb era o único que chegara a ter pele verde. Ele e Marie tinham os dons da mãe, mas parecia ser bem mais forte nele. Marie só conseguia sentir emoções alheias e levitar coisas leves. Caleb já conseguira até conjurar um animal. Vários, até. Seu corvo podia se transformar em um gavião, e também em gato e depois em lobo. Esmeralda uma vez acordara coberta de pêlos e com uma cauda. Conseguia transformar certas partes do corpo, tal como mão em garra, e deixar seus sentidos tão bons quanto os dos animais, como olhos de coruja ou águia, e ouvidos de cachorro, e também podia se tornar ágil como um gato e forte como um gorila. Mas nunca se transformara como o pai. Arella, até hoje, nunca demonstrara poder algum afora algumas explosões e comportamentos estranhos dos animais próximos quando ela ficava triste ou zangada. E não parecia lhe fazer falta alguma.

O caso é que Arella era a mais esperta que todos os seus irmãos, até mesmo que Caleb, que era muito inteligente. Mas preferia brincar com Marie, que era excepcionalmente infantil e bagunceira, e aproveitar enquanto fosse criança. Ficara muito triste e decepcionada por não ir à Torre.

-Arella!

-Que foi, Marie? – perguntou ela sem se virar. A irmã gêmea galgou a escada rapidamente e se sentou na borda de sua cama, a de cima do beliche.

-Vamos fazer alguma coisa! – pediu ela ansiosa. Também estava chateada, mas não era do tipo quieta. – Anda, vamos nos vingar por não termos ido à festa.

-Não podemos fazer isso. – respondeu a outra com voz monótona, parecida com a da mãe. – Merecemos. Papai avisou que isso ia acontecer.

-Mas dessa vez a culpa não foi nossa. – retrucou Marie de volta. Arella se virou e sentou de frente para a irmã.

-Não. Foi sua. Por que não guardou direito a droga da caixa-surpresa?

-Ora, ninguém nunca olha a caixa de remédios. Tenho culpa se mamãe resolveu pegá-la, e ainda por cima a errada, justo nesse dia? Foi puro azar.

- Tanto faz. O caso é que poderíamos estar na Torre com o Brian, comendo bolo, e em vez disso estamos aqui, presas com a senhorita Foster.

Apesar da grosseria, Marie não pôde evitar um risinho:

-Mais nova dona da Mansão Foster para amigos imaginários?

-É isso aí. – respondeu Arella, também com um sorriso pequeno. – Vamos ter que desenterrar uns nossos.

-Mais inventados que imaginados, né?

-Ah, qual é. É quase a mesma coisa. Além do que, não fomos as únicas. Duvido que Caleb tenha tido um amigo imaginário chamado 'Fomfy'.

-E Alda um chamado 'Teety, o dente amigo'.

-E papai um chamado 'Monley, o macaco azul'.

-E ela caiu em todas. Coitada...

As duas riram muito. Então veio uma voz do andar de baixo:

-Meninas, desçam aqui. O lanche está pronto e Bob vai acabar com tudo.

Elas se entreolharam.

-Então, vai ser 'Quibe, o delicioso' ou só o Larry?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb passara de tudo, todos os shampoos e sabonetes que encontrou: esfrega, esfrega, esfrega... Não tinha jeito. A gordura não saía de jeito nenhum.

Estava num dos banheiro da Torre, em frente ao espelho, sem camiseta, pois o tecido gorduroso a deixara pior do que o molho de tomate deixara a camisa de seu pai. O cabelo, agora, além de mal cortado, tinha a aparência sebosa, pior do que o cabelo de Marie quando ela ficara cinco dias sem tomar banho (por conta de uma viagem dos pais). O rosto, a mesma coisa. Caleb estava se preparando para, no dia seguinte, se ver coberto de espinhas por causa da oleosidade. Felizmente, a calça nova escapara. Mas sua boca estava tão horrivelmete amarga que ele achava que nem todo o doce do mundo o faria esquecer esse gosto. Isso, é claro, pressupondo que o gosto _iria_ sair de sua papilas gustativas um dia. Será que aniversários de 16 anos são amaldiçoados, ele se perguntou, colocando as mãos no rosto.

Tia Kory havia ficado muito satisfeita. 'Seu futuro vai ser glorioso', garantiu ela, depois que Caleb conseguiu engolir aqueles rins e respirar, livre do tecido gorduroso. Stephanie e Diego demonstraram solidariedade, não rindo, e se desculpando várias vezes. Esmeralda preferiu não dizer nada, nessas situações ela não costumava conseguir consolar. Ravena também ficou sem fala, optando simplesmente por levá-lo ao banheiro, enquanto Flame e Pérola tentavam lamber-lhe o rosto engordurado. Agora Caleb tinha vontade de ficar ali e não sair até que seu cabelo tivesse crescido o suficiente para cobrir toda a cara.

Batidas na porta.

-O que é? – berrou ele sem pensar.

-Hã...suas roupas, Caleb. – disse a voz de Ravena, hesitante, do outro lado. Caleb abriu a porta, e encontrou a mãe com duas peças de roupa nas mãos.

-Ah, desculpe. – pediu ele. – Obrigado.

-Tudo bem, filho. – disse ela com um sorriso caloroso. – Andei remexendo nos nossos quartos antigos, e encontrei umas coisas para você.

Ela mostrou uma camisa colante preta e roxa que Caleb já havia visto o pai usar em uma foto.

-Certo. – disse ele pegando e vestindo, com certo custo, a camisa. Ficou um pouco apertada, já que ele era um pouco maior e mais forte do que Mutano fora na idade dele.

-E...também trouxe isso aqui. – informou Ravena, estendendo uma capa com capuz azul-escuro, que pertencera a ela, mas sem o broche vermelho. – Quando eu tinha a sua idade, muitas vezes eu me sentia assim, com vontade de afundar no chão. Para ser sincera, essa roupa me ajudou bastante, ela dá uma sensação de...privacidade. Quer dizer, na verdade, de isolamento, mas ainda estava com outras pessoas. Achei que, se você gosta daquele blusão com capuz, ia gostar disso. E vai poder esconder esse corte de cabelo. – acrescentou ela, envergonhada.

Caleb pegou e olhou para a capa, pensativo. Então, pela primeira vez naquele dia, deu um sorriso de verdade.

-Obrigado, mãe. Sei que vou gostar. Como você gostava.

A mãe sorriu de volta. Caleb era muito parecido com Mutano. Mas ali, bem dentro de sua alma, Ravena podia ver a si própria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kory! Eu disse _nada de processo de Guivallart!_ Eu disse presente terráqueo!

-Richard, querido, em primeiro lugar, é _Guiwarlack_, e, em segundo, eu só estava pensando no bem do amigo Caleb. Ele está se tornando um jovem homem, e precisa de coisas que esse processo simples oferece.

-Ele precisa de _gordura e rins crus de..._

-Por favor, tio Dick, eu preferiria não saber do que eram aqueles rins. – pediu Caleb levantando a mão. Já estava usando a capa da mãe, com o capuz cobrindo sua cabeça repicada e engordurada, sentindo-se muito melhor, e achou que talvez essa sensação fosse estragada pelo conhecimento da origem daquelas coisas.

-Hum...Certo, Caleb, desculpe. Você não iria querer saber, mesmo. – concordou Robin, pensando melhor. – Aqui está o seu presente. Presente comprado em um shopping da Terra, escolhido por mim, não se preocupe.

Caleb deu uma risadinha e pegou o pacote retangular.

-Não sei pra que tanto drama. – comentou Estelar, aborrecida. – Afinal, Kirah' também vai passar por esse ritual quando completar 4000 esverlats. E Brian, se ele quiser. Assim como Komad'r passará pelo culto de Eslêvithá, e Esmeralda, Marie e Arella se elas quiserem.

-Sério, mãe?

-Claro. Mas o processo de fêmeas é um pouco mais complicado e dolorido...

-Parece intressante. – disse Stephanie. – Pai, quero estar viajando pra bem longe no meu aniversário de 16 anos. – sussurrou ela para Robin. – Die..._Kirah'_ pode ficar aqui.

-Ora, Steph, não quer dar uma chance a sua mãe?

Stephanie olhou para ele como se não soubesse do que estava falando.

-Puxa! Legal, tio Dick! Obrigado! – exclamou Caleb, com um estojo de tintas profissionais. Caleb desenhava muito bem, estava sempre 'rabiscando uma pequena obra de arte', como dizia Mutano.

-Por nada. Espero que compense a bagunça. – disse Robin balançando a cabeça. – Processo de crescimento...é mole ou quer mais...?

-Mas onde se meteram esses dois? – resmungou Ravena andando de um lado para o outro. – Qual a dificuldade de pegar um bolo, um embrulho e um... – ela se calou. Ouvidos se espicharam em sua direção. Como já dito, sempre havia o presente-surpresa. E esse parecia ser muito especial. Nínguém antes fizera 16 anos, Caleb era o mais velho dos 'guris-titãs'(apelido by Cyborg). Ela deu um olhar de censura divertida para eles.

-Caleb, Esmeralda, acho que Flame e Pérola vão engasgar. – informou ela, apontando para os animais, que tentavam arrancar um pedaço do tecido gorduroso.

-Não vou chegar perto desse negócio de novo. – avisou Caleb.

-Flame, Pérola, seus burrinhos, saiam já daí. – ordenou Alda pegando o tecido com a ponta dos dedos. Os dois se afastaram enquanto ela colocava o tecido dentro de uma caixa próxima. – Eca! Tia, como você fez is..

-Siga o exemplo de seu irmão, Alda. – preveniu Robin. – Nem queira saber.

De repente, a porta de entrada deslizou e por ela entraram Mutano e Cyborg, acompanhados de uma moça alta e loira, de mãos dadas a um garoto de uns 10 anos de idade, moreno com cabelos rastafári, trazendo um embrulho.

-E aí, garotada!

-Até que enfim! – exclamou Ravena enquanto Robin e Estelar se levantavam para cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

-Desculpe a demora, Rae. – disse Mutano, beijando sua bochecha. – Deu atraso na hora de pegar Sarah e Brian.

-A culpa foi minha, me embolei toda... – declarou a moça loira, se desculpando. – Mas com eles buzinando na frente de casa não dá, né?

-Oh, completamente comprensível, Sarah. – disse Estelar. – Richard também vive pressionando com essa coisa de hora, dá nos nervos. Como vai, pequeno Brian?

-Bem, obrigado, tia Kory. – respondeu o garotinho. – Onde estão Arella e Marie?

-Elas não vieram. – disse Ravena. – Estão de castigo.

-Ah... – murmurou ele, desapontado. – Bem, feliz aniversário, Caleb.

-Valeu, garotinho. – agradeceu Caleb pegando o embrulho.

-Olha só! – exclamou Cyborg. – Viu isso, Gar? E não é que ficou bom!?

-O que? Ah! – Mutano avistou o filho com a capa da esposa e sua própria camisa. – Que legal, campeão. Mas...o que aconteceu?

-Fiz um processo de crescimento tamaraniano.

Os dois olharam para ele sem entender, então Estelar começou a explicar-lhes toda a história e a intenção do processo de Guiwarlack, e se eles iriam querer que Brian e as garotas fizessem também.

Cyborg ficara um tempo com os titãs da costa leste depois que o grupo deles se desfez, mas acabou não dando certo. Então, quando voltou, decidido a comprar uma casa e viver normalmete como os amigos, reencontrou Sarah, a ajudante das crianças que tinham partes do corpo artificiais , como ele, e os dois começaram a sair. Após dois anos se casaram, mas Cyborg não poderia ter filhos, por ser meio-robô. Então, acabaram adotando um garoto com a perna de metal, que havia perdido a família quando pequeno num acidente. Ele tinha a mesma idade das gêmeas Logan, e se davam muito bem aprontando na Torre.

-Hã...não...valeu mesmo, Kory, mas eu acho que...

-Por favor amigos, pensem seriamente sobre isso, pode fazer uma grande diferença no futuro de seus filhos. – alertou ela. Sarah, Mutano e Cyborg se entreolharam enquanto Robin e Ravena viravam os olhos para cima.

-Ei, tio Vic, que demais! – exclamou Caleb, com uma bola de basquete autografada na mão.

-Incrível, não é? – perguntou ele. – Assinada pelo próprio Jordan. Guarde com cuidado. Muitos anos de vida, camarada.

-Pode deixar. Valeu, tio Vic, Sarah...

-Pai, por que não podemos ter um animal de estimação, também? – quis saber Brian, acariciando Flame.

-Hã...eu não sei. Por que, Sarah?

-Porque não. – respondeu ela com firmeza. – Nada de bichos em casa.

-Ah, mamãe...

-Vamos, gente. – chamou Ravena. – Já está escurecendo. Vamos cantar parabéns e comer bolo. Aí poderemos entregar o presente.

Todos os adultos se entreolharam, misteriosos, àquela sentença, deixando as crianças ainda mais curiosas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Não querem comer mais nada, meninas? – perguntou Melvin, se levantando da mesa. Seus cabelos loiros eram compridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e usava um vestido rosa com uma calça _legging _por baixo. Bob, um pouco menor agora, mas ainda igualzinho, estava sentado ao seu lado. Do outro lado havia uma girafa cor de laranja com olhos saltados, chamada Ellis, e no meio da mesa estava um grande besouro anil, Buzz.

Amigos que ela havia criado desde que fora deixada no mosteiro com seus amigos por Ravena, fugindo da Irmandade Negra. E agora, quando trabalhava de babá, sempre levava com ela esses amigos, para ajudar a distrair as crianças. Funcionava quando eram pequenas, mas Melvin não via que certas crianças (tais como Arella e Marie), já estavam grandes para isso. Então, cansadas de brincar, já desde Caleb, inventavam alguns amigos para contentar Melvin.

-Não, valeu, Melvin, acho que vou ver TV. – disse Arella se levantando também.

-Eu vou com ela. – informou Marie, imitando as duas.

-Não querem levar alguns amigos com vocês?

-Hã...é, pode ser. – disse Marie. Arella deu de ombros.

-Oh, não me venham com essa. Sei que vocês adoram a Ellis, desde pequenas. Ellis, vá com elas.

Ellis olhou para Melvin, então deslizou para o chão, se encaminhando para a sala.

As gêmeas se entreolharam, inseguras.

-Por favor, Arella, vai, vamos fazer alguma coisa divertida. – implorou Marie, quando chegaram à sala. – Você sempre tem ótimas idéias.

-Tenho nada. – resmungou Arella ligando a TV.

-Claro que tem. A maioria das nossas brincadeiras inocentes e inofensivas foram idéias suas. Até Brian admite isso.

-Desista, Marie. – recomendou Arella com um suspiro. Então levantou as sobrancelhas. – Espere! Tive uma idéia! Podemos remexer nos quartos de Caleb e de Esmeralda!

-Que idéia espetaculosa! – exclamou Marie batendo palmas. – Vamos de fininho.

As duas deixaram a TV ligada e subiram cuidadosamente enquanto Melvin lavava os pratos com fones de ouvido.

-Legal. – disse Arella quando subiram. – Então...eu vou ver o quarto de Caleb e você vê o quarto de Esmeralda.

-Eu lembro que ela disse que se entrássemos no quarto dela, ia furar nossos olhos com as garras mais pontiagudas em que pudesse transformar os dedos. – comentou Marie, pensativa. – E Caleb disse que ia arrancar nossos dentes, um por um, sem anestesia.

-Eu sei. – assentiu Arella, séria. Então as duas sorriram traquinamente. – É isso que torna tudo tão legal, não é?

-Certo, são 5 minutos. – planejou a lourinha. – A gente tenta pegar umas relíquias que sejam úteis no futuro, e depois trocamos.

-Mais 3 minutos, e descemos antes que Melvin sinta a nossa falta. – completou a gêmea de olhos ameixa. – Pronta? Vai!

As meninas se dividiram, cada uma entrando no quarto combinado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ E então, Caleb? Pronto para o presente? – perguntou Mutano.

Eles já haviam cantado parabéns e distribuído bolo para todos. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, marcado pela linha do mar, e a cada instante Ravena parecia mais calma e tranquila. Até Mutano lhe lembrar do presente. Ela também estava animada. Eles haviam investido muito naquele presente e com certeza Caleb iria gostar. Ela se sentiu um pouco triste e culpada por Arella e Marie não estarem também.

-Prontíssimo, pai!! – respondeu Caleb pulando do sofá.

-Então vamos lá embaixo! – ordenou ele, sorrindo.

Caleb seguiu o pai, animado, na frente de todos os outros, que também iriam presenciar o presenteamento.

Andaram em silêncio ansioso até a garagem.

-Hã...pai, meu presente está aqui? – perguntou Caleb, olhando em volta.

-Bom, na verdade, precisamente ele está ali. – respondeu Mutano indicando um enorme lençol, que cobria algo muito grande. Caleb ofegou. Seria o que estava pensando?

-O que...

-Caleb, querido, você está completando 16 anos. – disse Ravena sorridente. – Eu e seu pai escolhemos te dar algo especial.

-Ah, é?

-É. Então...pode tirar o lençol. – disse Mutano, o levando até o volume.

Caleb se aproximou do objeto hesitante. Ele olhou para os pais, então respirou fundo, e puxou o lençol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arella entrou no quarto do irmão na ponta dos pés. Era um lugar expressamente proibido. Era a primeira vez que entrava desde que tinha uns 4 anos, quando aprendera que aquele lugar não era para brincar.

O quarto do irmão era escuro e um pouco bagunçado. As paredes, cortinas e lençóis eram todos de cores escuras, e a janela estava fechada. Havia uma estante com alguns livros na parede. Os livros e coisas de escola estavam na mochila, jogada a um canto. Perto de sua cama, estava a cesta onde Flame dormia nos dias em que chovia e em que a mãe estava de bom humor. No chão jaziam algumas roupas perdidas e pacotes de salgadinho. O armário estava entreaberto, mas quando a menina foi olhar, não havia nada além de roupas. O que a fez se voltar para a escrivaninha. Em cima estava seu computador, algumas molduras com fotos e um estojo com vários tipos de lápis. Arella olhou duas vezes para uma foto de uma garota do grupo de Sarah em especial, que ela lembrava se chamar Michelle e ter se dado muito bem com Caleb, e anotou mentalmente enchê-lo por causa disso.

Começou a abrir as gavetas. Não encontrou nada de muito interessante, só algumas anotações sem sentido, papéis de bala que pareciam ter anos, um escorpião morto e seco, revistas em quadrinhos, antigos cadernos de escola, algumas provas e trabalhos velhos, cartas dos avós e canetas. Arella estava começando a se decepcionar quando puxou a última gaveta, que não veio. Estava trancada. Ela viu a pequena fechadura em cima do puxador. Bateu o punho na mesa. Seu tempo estava acabando.

Ela não podia arrombar, Caleb iria perceber. Tentou puxar com mais força, mas a gaveta mal se mexeu. Estava pensando em desistir quando viu uma pequena chave brilhar em cima do criado-mudo do irmão. Correu para lá, animada. Ele devia ter largado a chave distraído na última vez que fechara a gaveta. Pegou a chave e voltou à gaveta. Colocou-a na fechadura. Entrou facilmente. Então virou-a para o lado cuidadosamente...Pronto. Gaveta destrancada.

Ela hesitou. Será que seria certo invadir assim a privacidade do irmão? Então pensou em como ele devia estar se divertindo em sua festa, na Torre. Puxou a gaveta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Uau, pai, isso é incrível! – exclamou Caleb. Puxara o lençol quase ao mesmo tempo que Arella puxara a gaveta misteriosa em sua casa. E agora olhava para um carro azul-escuro, do mais novo modelo, bancos com estofado de couro, grandes caixas de som, parte de cima removível, motor 0km e pneus ainda limpos. Um carro. Até hoje, só tivera uma lambreta usada.

-É...incrível. – concordou Diego, os olhos enormes.

-Só tirar a carteira de motorista, campeão, e já pode sair por aí nesse carrão todo seu. – disse Mutano com orgulho.

-Aham...Desde que, é claro, nos mantenha informados, não é, Gar? – complementou Ravena com uma risada nervosa.

-Mas é claro. – assegurou Caleb, com um sorriso ainda meio surpreso. – Pode deixar, mãe, vou ter muito cuidado, e...

-Sabe que você nem precisa? – comentou Cyborg se aproximando. – Ajudei a construir esse aí. Não é só um carro igual a outros desses. É um carro titã, um carro com a marca Cyborg. Pode amassá-lo o quanto quiser, eu reforcei o material de um jeito que qualquer arranhão é consertável. É só trazê-lo aqui que eu deixo ele novo outra vez, sem cobrar. Só não me responzabilizo pelas coisas em que você bater.

-É claro que isso não quer dizer que você não precise ter cuidado... – avisou Ravena enquanto Caleb ria. Stephanie, Diego, Esmeralda e Brian foram se aproximando para visualizar melhor o carro.

-Uau, cara, você vai nos dar uma carona com isso, não vai? – perguntou Diego, passando a mão no capô.

-Claro que vai. – garantiu Esmeralda experimentando o estofado. – Parece bem confortável.

-Puxa, vai ser incrível chegar com isso na escola. – disse Steph, sonhando. – Aquele metido do Bill Chertt se acha o máximo, e o carro dele não é nem a metade do seu, Caleb.

-E vamos poder ir ao cinema sem pedir carona pra os pais, nem ter que pegar ônibus.

-Eu e as gêmeas vamos poder andar também, Caleb? – perguntou Brian, ansioso.

-Por que não? – respondeu o rapaz, sem saber direito com o que estava concordando. A imagem de uma garota de cabelos escuros cacheados, do grupo de Sarah, com quem ele falara recentemente...Michelle...apareceu de repente em sua cabeça, em que ele dirigia o glamoroso carro e ela aceitava uma carona...

-Hum...Terra para Caleb...Terra para Caleb...Responda, astronauta! – disse Stephanie estalando os dedos.

-Ahn? – perguntou ele meio perdido. – Oh, sim! Vou começar as aulas amanhã mesmo! Obrigado, pai. Obrigado, mãe. Sério, vocês são os melhores!

Mutano e Ravena sorriram para ele, felizes. Queriam dar para seu primogênito, o primeiro fruto de um amor tão grande, tudo do bom e do melhor. E, para a satisfação de Ravena, o dia estava cada vez mais próximo de acabar. E nada de estranho tinha acontecido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Desenhos. Uma pasta grossa cheia de desenhos de Caleb. E, a julgar pelo peso, todos os desenhos que ele já tinha feito na vida. Arella ficou um tantinho decepcionada. Esperava algo mais extraordinário. Mas, já que estava ali, por que não xeretar?

Caleb realmente desenhava muito bem. Alguns desenhos, mais recentes, eram da família ou dos amigos, e pareciam fotos em lápis. Quase nenhum deles era colorido. Pai, mãe, Alda, Marie e ela mesma (que no lápis quase não dava para diferenciar), Steph e Diego, a garota do grupo de novo, por sinal muito bem-feita, várias de Flame, duas delas coloridas, Pérola, Brian, tio Vic...não acabava mais.

Eram todas por ordem de data, Arella notou. Da mais nova para a mais antiga. No final, haviam alguns desenhos meio garrancheados, de casas, cães, os amigos imáginários de Melvin, um ouriço esquisito com a legenda 'Fomfy'...

Arella fechou a pasta e se preparou para sair. Então viu, no fundo da gaveta, um maço de folhas, presas por um clips. Ela pôs a pasta de volta e pegou as folhas. Por que Caleb teria separado aqueles desenhos? Esses, ao contrário dos da pasta, estavam fora de qualquer ordem e um pouco amassados, como se o rapaz mexesse muito neles.

O primeiro que Arella viu foi um desenho infantil. Caleb devia ter feito quando tinha uns 5 ou 6 anos. Mas era bem sinistro para um desenho de criança. O fundo era completamente preto, e no meio havia uma criatura vermelha com chifres e patas de carneiro no lugar dos pés. Era enorme, e, em seu braço estendido, estava uma forma que Arella não conseguiu definir. Parecia um borrão azul-escuro.

Ela ficou olhando o desenho em sua mão, hipnotizada e meio horrorizada. Então, por algum motivo, passou a ponta dos dedos pelo desenho e

_Uma garota – uma garota triste – uma garota assustada – um demônio – um demônio enorme – a garota tem cabelos violeta – o demônio tem quatro olhos – dois de cada lado –E de repente a garota também "Eu não quero" __"Você não pode fugir do seu destino" "Pai, eu não quero" 'Pai'_

Arella tirou a mão depressa do desenho, ofegante. O que fora aquilo? Encostara no desenho e de repente visões e vozes começaram a assaltá-la. Visões daquele desenho. Ela olhou para o desenho de novo. E compreendeu. Na mão do demônio...uma garota. E ele era..._pai_ da garota. Mas...como seria possível? Ele parecia tão mau. Pais não eram maus. Ou não deveriam ser. Aqueles olhos... onde já vira aqueles olhos?

Ela passou para o próximo desenho. Esse era mais recente. Mais bem-feito. Não estava colorido. Ou melhor, estava, pois era um desenho em preto-e-branco. Ela podia ver as cores, fortes demais para seram lápis e folha. Eram fantasmas. Em uma espécie de...câmara subterrânea. Estava bem realista. Arella não aguentou: deslizou os dedos pela folha de novo e

_"A gema nasceu do fogo do mal"_

"_...Será o portal"_

"_Ele vem..."_

As vozes pareciam estar cortadas. Então ela ouviu vozes familiares:

_"Parece ser uma espécie de...profecia"_

"_Eu não devia estar aqui...tá tudo errado.."._

"_Ela não vem com a gente"_

"_Sigam o símbolo"_

_Um grande símbolo vermelho-fogo...ardendo em chamas _

_Um '5'...ou seria um 'S'...?_

Ela largou a folha de novo, sentindo a testa queimar. Aquelas vozes...eram de sua mãe, tia Kory e tio Dick, ela tinha certeza...que relação tinham com aqueles fantasmas?

Teve vontade de ir embora. Estava assustada. Mas a curiosidade foi maior do que o medo. Decidiu só olhar os desenhos; sem passar a mão.

Viu um desenho de uma fera enorme, verde, com alguma coisa... ou alguém nos dentes; um desenho de um dragão negro e roxo, as grandes asas abertas sobre a torre T; mais um desenho do demônio vermelho, esse mais recente, sentado em um trono estranho; um desenho de uma moça vestida de branco, uma outra loura de vestes douradas, um velha, uma carruagem enorme, muito bem-pintada de amarelo-ouro (aliás, todos aqueles desenhos eram coloridos, embora alguns em cores escuras e muito sombreados). Um outro, particularmente sombrio, de um homem com uma roupa de ferro, metade da máscara caída, revelando parte de uma caveira podre, mas ainda com o olho vivo dentro.

Então ela chegou ao último. Dessa vez, bastou uma batida de olho para ter a visão. Era uma imagem de uma cidade iluminada, no meio de um vazio. Arella então viu novos flashes:

"_Arella...Mamãe..."_

_Pombas...pombas brancas por todo o lado_

"_Era tarde para Azarath..."_

_As pombas se transformaram em fogo, chamas vivas e destruição_

"_A __**nova**__ Azarath..."_

"_A profecia...ficou incompleta...há uma nova"_

"_O fruto da gema"_

_As mulheres...as três dos desenhos...entrando na carruagem de ouro..._

"_Ele está de volta! Trigon está de volta!"_

_Caleb falando com a mulher de branco..._

"_Então...você é minha avó...?"_

"_O garoto...ele vai nos salvar. Vai destruir Trigon!"_

_Esmeralda caída no chão, machucada_

_Marie chorando...Seu pai tossindo sangue..._

_Sua mãe...sua mãe ajoelhada...tentando...tentando o que?_

_Caleb machucado, em pé, seu medalhão brilhando como uma estrela, com uma espada na mão, os olhos prateados, uma expressão de fúria e coragem..._

Então tudo mudou. Arella viu uma sala enorme, vazia e iluminada, a mulher loura e alta dentro, junto com uma garota de cabelos ruivos. Então sentiu que não estava vendo nem passado nem futuro. Estava vendo o presente, o agora.

"_É hoje o dia, Méomer?"_

"_É hoje, querida. O fruto tem que saber qual o seu destino."_

"_Seu destino glorioso. Quem não iria querer uma honra dessas?"_

"_Nem todos pensam como você, querida. Talvez ele lhe dê um pouco de trabalho...sim..."_

"_Vá para a Terra"_

Arella guardou os desenhos, suada e apavorada, e saiu correndo do quarto escuro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pra quem não sabe, Sarah é uma garota que o Cyb 'gosta', que aparece nos quadrinhos dos Jovens Titãs, n3 e 13.

E também nos quadrinhos originais dos Novos Titãs. É ajudante, tipo professora, daquele menino c/ braço artificial que aparece no episodio 'A minha melhor parte'.

Pensei pra caramba na 'garota do Cyborg', e escolhi ela pq é a que menos aparece...espero ter sido boa. bjs!


	7. Surpresas de aniversário parte 2

Surpresas de aniversário – parte 2 

-Ah, mãe...qual é?

-Não reclame. Caleb ainda não tem a carteira. – disse Ravena, séria. Estavam todos no carro de sempre, com Mutano dirigindo. Ravena proibira terminamente Caleb de dirigir o carro enquanto não tirasse a carteira de motorista. Os adolescentes em geral, Mutano e Cyborg ficaram desapontados. Mas ela permanecera firme. Queria manter Caleb longe de qualquer coisa perigosa. Pelo menos por aquele dia.

Caleb estava no banco de trás, admirando a paisagem noturna e urbana. Não reclamara de nada. O carro já era seu. Podia esperar mais alguns dias ou semanas. Estava bastante satisfeito. Só lamentava pelo cabelo, ainda escondido pelo capuz azul-escuro, e porque seus avós e o resto da Patrulha do destino não pudera vir. Mas prometeram aparecer tão logo possível, e mandaram um cartão. Flame cochilava com a cabeça em seu colo, que era acariciada constantemente pelo dono. Fora tudo ótimo, pensou o rapaz estreitando os olhos...Mas ele ainda não conseguira se livrar da sensação de que estava para acontecer alguma coisa...

Eram apenas 9 da noite...só faltavam três horas para o dia acabar... ou deveríamos dizer _ainda_?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chegamos!

-Ah, sr. e sra. Logan...como foi a festa?

-Muito bem, Melvin...porque está me chamando de sra Logan? – perguntou Ravena confusa. Sempre fora tratada pelo primeiro nome por Melvin.

-Preciso treinar... – respondeu ela com tom ansioso – Amanhã tenho uma entrevista de emprego e preciso estar bem com as palavras...

-Ah, que ótimo, querida. Onde estão as meninas?

-Na sala. E aí, Caleb? 16 anos, hein? O que ganhou?

-Ah, Melvin, você não vai acreditar...ele ganhou um carro! – respondeu Esmeralda exitada, soltando Pérola no balcão da cozinha.

-Que maneiro! E você ficou legal com o capuz da sua mãe.

-É, isso além de um processo de crescimento tamaraniano...

Eles chegaram à sala, conversando e rindo. Arella e Marie estavam assistindo TV, sentadas, quietas e sérias, o que não era do feitio das duas. Marie estava sonolenta, com a cabeça vacilando. Arella estava ereta no sofá, sentando duro, olhando para a tela com mais fixação do que o normal.

-Ei, filhotas!

-Oi, papai! – disse Marie, acordando, estendendo os braços para ele. Mutano sorriu e a ajudou a se levantar com um abraço.

-Se comportaram, garotas? – perguntou Ravena. Estava um pouco arrependida de tê-las deixado em casa.

-Ah, elas foram uns amores, fiquei até surpresa. – respondeu Melvin, sorrindo. – Bem, tchau pra vocês, garotas, que vou andando.

-Eu te acompanho. – se ofereceu Esmeralda. – Como vai o Bob?

-Ah, estava aqui agora à pouco...

As vozes das duas foram sumindo. Caleb se voltou para as irmãs e imediatamente percebeu que tinha algo errado. Arella o fitava com os olhos arregalados. Ela estava muito pálida e um pouco trêmula, e não havia como decifrar suas emoções pela expressão misteriosa. Mas via-se claramente que ela estava pelo menos com um pouco de medo. Marie estava com sono, mas não parava de lançar olhares astutos e curiosos para ele e Arella.

-Ahn...então, tudo ok com vocês? – perguntou ele, confuso.

-Tudo. – sussurrou Arella, desviando o olhar.

-É...ahn, feliz aniversário, Caleb. Acho que já vamos pra cama, né, Arella?

Arella não respondeu nem olhou para ela. Só subiu porque a irmã gêmea foi até ela e puxou seu braço, desejando 'boa-noite' a todos.

Ravena e Mutano se entreolharam, pensando que aquilo tinha a ver com o fato de não terem ido à Torre. Ledo engano...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Marie, acho que _quero_ contar. – disse Arella insegura.

-Você não pode contar! – exclamou Marie zangada. – Qual parte do 'arrancar seus dentes' e 'furar seus olhos' você não entendeu?

-Eles não vão fazer nada disso.

-Não, vão contar para mãe e pro pai, e aí vamos desejar que tivessem o feito. Não vai se trocar? – perguntou ela, vestindo o pijama.

Arella não respondeu. Estava sentada em sua cama, as mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo, meio curvada e com as pernas pra fora. Seu semblante era o de alguém que acabara de receber a notícia da morte de seu melhor amigo. Parecia que ia começar a chorar a qualquer instante.

Marie se apiedou dela. Nunca havia visto Arella assim. O que chegara mais perto fora quando o hamster delas morrera, dois anos atrás. A menina se trancara no quarto por dias, não importava o que dissesem. Ela se recusou a ter qualquer outro animal depois disso. E ainda assim, agora parecia pior. Mas a irmã não quisera contar o que a deixara tão perturbada. Só disse que aconteceu uma coisa muito horrível no quarto de Caleb, e que não sabia como explicar.

-Por que não me conta o que houve? – perguntou ela, subindo e se sentando ao lado dela. Arella balançou a cabeça.

-Não dá. Eu tive...umas visões, foi isso. Mas se te contar você vai achar que estou ficando louca. Mas Caleb...acho que talvez ele compreenda...

-Por que eu não? – perguntou Marie ofendida. – Não vou achar que esta ficando louca.

Arella olhou para ela e pensou em contar, mas nesse momento os pais entraram no quarto.

-Oi, meninas. Viemos dar boa-noite.

-Viemos nos desculpar por não termos levado vocês pra festa. – disse Ravena, infeliz.

-Ahn? Ah, tudo bem, mamãe. – disse Marie, descendo. – A culpa foi nossa, mesmo.

-Não...talvez tenhamos sido muito duros com vocês. – contiunuou a mãe, afagando a gêmea loura. – Pra compensar, podemos ir tomar um sorvete amanhã, está bem? Só nós quatro!

-Parece ótimo!

-E você, Arella? – perguntou Mutano, olhando pra cima. Arella ficou ainda mais pálida, se é que fosse possível. Acabara de se lembrar onde vira os olhos do demônio. Em sua mãe. Quando ficava brava. A garota da visão! Tinha os mesmos cabelos violeta de sua mãe...Seria ela?

-O que foi, querida? – quis saber ela, sentindo uma confusão na filha. – Tudo bem com você?

Arella de repente ficou muito triste. Esqueceu o resto das visões por um instante. Ficou triste por sua mãe. Era por isso que nunca falava em sua família...Seu pai era muito mau. A família que tinha agora eram eles...Então se sentiu extremamente culpada por ter feito aquelas brincadeiras de mau gosto, pensando em como seria horrível se seu pai fosse mau daquele jeito e se ela não tivesse mãe, nem irmãos.

"Pobre mamãe..." pensou ela arrependida "Será que não sabe o quanto é importante para mim...para todos...que ela esteja aqui? E eu jogo uma caixa-surpresa nela! Como sou má! Mamãe já teve que aguentar muita maldade..."

Os olhos violeta de Arella se encheram de lágrimas, que deslizaram silenciosamente por seu rosto.

-Desculpe, mãe. – pediu ela com a voz embargada. – Por tudo.

-Arella! – exclamou Ravena, puxando-a pra baixo. Então a abraçou com força. Não fazia idéia do que poderia ter deixado a filha assim, mas parecia ser muito sério. A garota a abraçou de volta, soluçando. E assim ficaram por um tempo, com Mutano e Marie olhando sem entender.

-Obrigada por estar aqui, mamãe. – murmurou Arella, de um jeito que só a mãe ouvisse.

-Eu sempre vou estar, docinho. – respondeu Ravena, sentindo vontade de chorar também. Então as duas se separaram, com meios sorrisos. A menina fungou e limpou os olhos na mangas da blusa. Então se virou para seu pai, que se aproximara das duas, preocupado.

-Obrigada por ser tão bom, papai. – agradeceu ela também, dando a mão para ele. Mutano deu um sorrisinho, pegando a mão da filha.

-Bom...? – murmurou ele sem entender. – É claro que vou ser bom, linda. Você é minha filha querida.

Mas Ravena entendeu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mãe? Pai? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Esmeralda quando os pais desceram as escadas, a mãe com os olhos vermelhos e o pai com uma expressão confusa.

-Nada. – respondeu Ravena. – Vão pra cama, vão. Já esta na hora de dormir.

-Mas...é cedo. Estamos de férias, esqueceu?

-Eu disse _cama_. – repetiu Ravena, com sua expressão 'não-desobedeça-se-não...'.

Esmeralda desligou a TV, deu um beijo nos pais e subiu com Pérola, conformada. Caleb esperou mais um pouco.

-Ahn, eu queria agradecer mais uma vez. – disse ele, sorrindo. – Pelo carro e tudo o mais. Valeu mesmo, pai e mãe. Vocês são...os melhores pais que eu...nós... poderiamos ter.

-Não foi nada, Caleb. Obrigado pelos elogios. – disse Mutano, sorrindo também.

-É, sim, Caleb. Queremos que seja feliz. E...desculpe por ter cortado seu cabelo. Prometo que nunca mais faço isso.

-Tudo bem, mãe. Estava meio grande, mesmo.

Ele sorriu e se encaminhou para o quarto, seguido de Flame, que poderia dormir em casa hoje.

Depois que a porta lá em cima bateu, o casal se entreolhou.

-Entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Mutano se sentando. – De Arella, quero dizer.

-Mais ou menos... – respondeu Ravena, e sentou ao seu lado, mordendo o lábio. – Acho que ela ficou arrependida. Mas...não é tudo. Foi mais que isso. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

-É...não acho que elas tenham ficado quietinhas no sofá o tempo todo, como Melvin disse...

-Mas não vai adiantar pressioná-la. Quando chegar a hora, ela vai falar.

-Como sabe?

-Posso sentir. Ela ainda está preocupada com alguma coisa.

-Acho que o que eu menos entendi foi o que ela perguntou no final.

-O que? Se nós queríamos que ela ajudasse nas tarefas de casa?

-Não. Ela disse assim... – Mutano parou um instante, pensando. – "Caleb vai ficar bem, não vai?" Por que ela perguntaria uma coisa dessas?

Ravena não respondeu, pensando na questão do marido.

O relógio na parede marcava 10h02min.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb entrou no quarto, mas não se trocou. Deixou os presentes de tio Vic e tio Dick em cima do criado-mudo, com cuidado, e foi direto para a escrivaninha. Acendeu a luminária e pegou papel e lápis.

Começou desenhando seu carro. Caprichou nele, forçando as linhas e dando sombreamento. Pensou em colorir e pôr pessoas nele, mas desistiu, porque já era tarde. Então fez um esboço leve de si mesmo com o novo corte, então com o capuz. Depois desenhou a turma da festa, e acrescentou Arella e Marie, já que ficara triste por elas não terem ido também. Então se espreguiçou. Eram 10h45min. Seu dia já estava acabando. Ele se curvou para guardar os desenhos na pasta. Pensou que não olharia os desenhos sinistros de seus sonhos de novo. Deixaria para pensar neles outro dia. Foi quando viu que sua chave estava no chão, perto da gaveta. O que estava fazendo lá? Ele sempre guardava na gavetinha do criado-mudo...

'Arella!' pensou ele, lembrando de como ela estava nervosa quando ele chegara. Ele abriu a gaveta e não deu outra: Estava tudo atuchado, como se alguém tivesse guardado às pressas. Ele socou a outra gaveta, com raiva. Levantou-se depressa e andou até a porta, batendo os pés. Ia agora falar com a garota, pouco ligando se ela estaria dormindo, ou no banheiro, ou desarmando uma bomba. Vai ouvir umas poucas e boas, pensou ele. Mas quando pegou na maçaneta, ele ouviu.

"_Caleb Logan_" 

Caleb se virou, surpreso. Fitou o quarto vazio, procurando a voz que dissera isso. Flame, em sua cesta, dormia profundamente, mas rosnou em seu sono.

"_Caleb Logan"_ repetiu a voz. Era uma voz feminina, baixa, quase um sussurro.

-Quem...quem está aí? – perguntou ele, dando um passo à frente. De repente, seu quarto pareceu ainda mais escuro. Mas era um escuro diferente. A luz da lúminária era insignificante nessa escuridão. Parecia...sobrenatural.

"_Caleb Mark Logan, estou certa?" _perguntou a voz, agora um pouco mais alta.

-É...quem quer saber? – retrucou Caleb, olhando em volta. Mas era inútil. A voz parecia vir de todos os lugares, como se houvessem mega fones em todo o quarto. A voz deu uma risadinha.

"_Quer saber quem eu sou?"_ perguntou ela, com um certo desdém.

-Quero. – respondeu Caleb, pegando um taco de beisebol, encostado na parede.

"_Suas armas são inúteis contra mim"_ disse a voz, calma. _" Não vim lhe fazer mal."_

-É? E o que veio fazer? Quem é você, pela terceira vez?

"_Sou uma __**mensageira**__."_ Disse a voz com orgulho. _"Sabe o que quer dizer?"_

-Obviamente. – respondeu Caleb, ainda com o taco na mão. Mas dessa vez ele recuava, indo para a porta. – Então...tem alguma coisa para mim, ou só veio pedir infomação?

A voz riu com gosto.

"_Você é engraçado, Caleb Mark Logan."_comentou a voz, como se estivessem no meio de uma conversa normal. _"Mas cuidado com a pessoa com quem você faz gracinhas..."_

-Você achou graça? Achei uma piada meio fraca... – disse Caleb, ainda indo para a porta. – Não tem palhaços muito bons de onde você veio, não é?

A voz não respondeu. Ele aproveitou a deixa e agarrou a maçaneta. Quando a virou, porem, levou um susto: estava trancada! Ele não se lembrava de ter trancado a porta.

"_Não pode sair." _Disse a voz, ainda divertida. _"Tenho que te passar a mensagem primeiro."_

Caleb começou a sacudir e bater na porta, chamando pela mãe, pelo pai e pelas irmãs.

"_Ninguém vai te ouvir, Caleb Mark Logan."_continuou a voz, despreocupada. _"Tenho um grande poder. Semelhante ao seu."_

-O que sabe sobre mim? – retrucou Caleb com raiva, desistindo da porta. Então olhou para Flame. Ela devia ser poderosa, mesmo. O cão continuava adormecido, e geralmente qualquer ruído o acordava. – Droga, diga! Quem é você? De onde vem?

De repente, uma luz, uma luz diferente, assim como aquela escuridão, apareceu no meio do quarto. Eram várias partículas de luz, e Caleb se sentiu fascinado por elas. As partículas dançaram, e se juntaram, formando uma silhueta. Então houve um clarão repentino, e Caleb estava à frente da garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto.

Ela era pouco mais baixa que ele e parecia ter a sua idade. Seus cabelos eram longos e ruivos, lisos com ondas soltas no final. Sua pele era branca como neve, e parecia brilhar. Ela tinha olhos verde-claro, diferente dos olhos de suas irmãs. Era como um verde transparente, mas intenso. Seus lábios eram carnudos e muito vermelhos, e se abriam em um sorriso simpático, mostrando seus dentes iguais e ainda mais brancos que sua pele. Ela trajava vestes verdes, bem claras, o que realçava mais ainda seus olhos. Eram vestes simples, que lembravam uma toga: uma saia comprida e tecido sobre seu tronco, com um volume considerável sobre o busto recém-aumentado, deixando à mostra um de seus ombros brancos. Fora isso, ela usava um único colar, com uma pequena pedra rosa leitosa. Seus pés estavam descalços.

Caleb ficou boquiaberto, embriagado com a visão de tamanha beleza à sua frente. Seus olhos se alargaram, e ele sentiu sua mãos formigarem. Foi assaltado de repente pelo desejo forte de encostar seus lábios nos dela, rubros como sangue, de passar as mãos em seus cabelos vermelhos, de tocar seu ombro de porcelana, beijá-lo, não soltá-la mais. Ele estremeceu, surpreso com suas sensações novas. Era seu primeiro sentimento de luxúria. O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear a mente.

A garota, porém, só ficou olhando-o, com a expressão divertida. Não era a primeira vez que alguém, especialmente um ser do sexo masculino, ficava com aquela expressão quando a via pela primeira vez. Mais vezes, até. Ela esperou, ainda sorrindo, o garoto esfregar o rosto, piscar com força, e olhá-la mais uma vez. Ele agora tinha a expressão controlada, o que a surpreendeu. Geralmente demorava uns 5 minutos para alguem da idade dele se acostumar com sua presença. Ela não conseguiu se decidir se gostava daquilo ou não.

-Oi. – cumprimentou ela.

-Ahn...oi. – respondeu Caleb, fazendo o possivel para se controlar. A voz dela era maravilhomente macia e doce, ele quase sentiu desejo de novo. – Então...você é uma mensageira?

Ela meneeou a cabeça graciosamente.

-Então...quem, exatamente, é você? – quis saber ele, sério. – O que quer de mim?

-Meu nome é Tinúvil. – respondeu ela. Esperou um instante. Era nessa hora que diziam que ela tinha um nome lindo. Sempre fora assim. Mas não dessa vez : Caleb continuava olhando-a com expressão séria. De fato, Caleb _quase_ elogiou o nome da garota, mas tinha muito auto-controle. Era por isso que não estava babando.

-Bem... – continuou ela, um tanto desapontada. – Fui mandada por uma sociedade muito importante de magos e sábios, que dizem que você é muito importante.

-Importante? Por que?

-É aí que eu entro. Vim te trazer a mensagem.

-Ah! – exclamou Caleb. Estendeu a mão, esperando receber uma carta. A garota olhou para ele e para a mão dele sem entender. Então deu sua própria mão para ele.

Caleb achou que fosse derreter. Estava de mãos dadas com aquela beldade! Era uma mão tão pequena e quente!

-Por...por que fez isso? – perguntou ele, sem forças para puxar a mão.

-Eu não sei. Não era o que queria?

-Não! Queria a mensagem! Não é uma carta?

-Oh, não. – disse ela, rindo, como se a idéia fosse absurda. – Temos outros jeitos de entregar mensagens. Como você é bobo!

Caleb franziu a testa. Mas não conseguiu ficar zangado de verdade. Ela pareceu dizer isso com tanta inocência!

-Bem...então como entregam mensagens?

-De um jeito especial. Vem comigo. – chamou ela, dando um passo para trás, sem tirar sua mão da dele. O rapaz olhou para ela, que sorria. Poderia acompanhá-la até o fim do mundo se sorrisse daquele jeito. Mas preferiu não lhe dizer isso. Somente assentiu com a cabeça, esquecendo tudo o mais.

O relógio em sua escrivaninha marcava 11h10min.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um grito agudo e alto ecoou pela casa silenciosa.

-O que foi? O que foi? – berrou Mutano confuso, acordando de repente.

-Veio do quarto das meninas. – disse Ravena, levantando e acendendo as luzes.

Os dois correram para fora, encontrando, no corredor, Esmeralda, também assustada, com uma camisola de bolinhas.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou ela, entre sonolenta e surpresa.

Ravena abriu a porta do quarto das gêmeas e encontrou Marie de pé, olhando para cima, e Arella sentada na cama, ofegando. Estava muito suada e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

-Minha nossa, o que houve, Arella? – quis saber Mutano, correndo a descê-la do beliche, o que levou algum tempo, já que a menina estava completamente enrolada no lençol. Quando conseguiu, ela não chorava mais, mas se abraçou a ele como se estivesse prestes a cair.

-Tudo bem, linda, tudo bem. – sussurrou ele, tentando acalmá-la.

-Oh, Arella, fique calma! – pediu Ravena, visto que a filha ainda ofegava como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. – Alda, vai buscar um copo d'agua para sua irmã.

-É pra já. – concordou ela, correndo para baixo. Voltou em três minutos, com um copão de água, faltando só um terço para estar cheio, que fora o que derramara no caminho.

Ravena pegou o copo e com calma fez Arella bebê-lo. A menina bebeu aos golões, então se voltou para a família, tentando dizer algo.

-Calma, irmãzinha, calma. – disse Esmeralda, e Arella fez uma pausa. Quando conseguiu respirar normalmente, ignorou as perguntas de pesadelos e somente sussurrou:

-Caleb.

-O que tem Caleb, docinho? – perguntou Ravena. – Você sonhou com ele?

Arella assentiu com a cabeça, mas não era isso que estava tentando dizer.

-Deve ter sido algo muito horrível, para fazer você gritar daquele jeito. – comentou Esmeralda. Marie concordou com a cabeça. Mutano olhou em volta.

-Onde está Caleb?

A família silenciou, percebendo que o irmão mais velho não estava ali.

-Não é possivel que ele não tenha ouvido o grito... –disse Marie. Mas nesse momento Flame irrompeu pelo quarto, latindo muito agitado.

-O que foi, Flame, seu cachorro burro? – perguntou Ravena, com um tom preocupado na voz. Flame pulou e saiu do quarto, então voltou, rodeou eles e de novo saiu do quarto.

-Ele quer mostrar alguma coisa. – disse Arella, pálida.

-Fique aqui. – ordenou Ravena, e ela e Mutano saíram do quarto. – As três! – acrescentou, quando Alda e Marie tentaram segui-los.

Os dois seguiram Flame até o quarto de Caleb. Quando chegaram, não havia nada de anormal...exceto a janela escancarada, por onde entrava um vento gelado, e o fato de Caleb não estar ali.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aonde está me levando? – perguntou Caleb, curioso. Os dois estavam andando pela rua, que estava anormalmente deserta. Tinúvil ia à frente, guiando-o pela mão. A Lua, as estrelas e as luminárias da rua, todas juntas não brilhavam tanto quanto a garota naquela noite escura.

-Ainda não sei. – respondeu ela sem preocupação. – Algum lugar bom pra te dar a mensagem.

-Que tipo de mensagem é essa?

-Uma mensagem sobre você. Sobre coisas que você não sabe sobre si mesmo.

-Ah, é? Tipo...

-Tipo a coisa importante a que você está destinado.

-Destinado...? O que é?

-Se eu contar, vou estragar a surpresa!

-Mas como sabem ao que eu estou 'destinado'?

-Fizeram uma profecia quando você nasceu e... Ah! – exclamou ela do nada, parando de repente. – Quase esqueci! Hoje é seu aniversário!

Caleb olhou para ela sem entender. Era uma completa estranha que se dizia mensageira. Mas a garota se comportava como se eles fossem velhos amigos de infância passeando por aí.

-Ahn...é.

-Não te trouxe um presente... – disse ela preocupada.

-Que é isso! Você mal me conhece, não precisa...

-Já sei! – falou ela, ignorando o garoto. Soltou a mão dele (Caleb achou sua mão estranhamente fria e vazia nessa hora) e foi até o jardim de uma das casas da rua e pegou uma rosa. Os espinhos tocavam sua pele, mas não a feriam. Ela fechou a outra mão sobre as pétalas da rosa e murmurou umas palavras. Seu punho brilhou com uma luz esverdeada. Ela retirou a mão, e a rosa parecia maior, mais bonita e mais viva do que qualquer outra.

Tinúvil estendeu-a para ele. Caleb pegou a rosa sem jeito. Geralmente garotos davam flores a garotas, não o contrário.

-Ahn...obrigado. – agradeceu ele, sem pensar em mais nada pra dizer.

-Não tem de que. Eu fiz essa rosa ficar encantada. Agora ela nunca vai morrer, e se você um dia ficar sozinho, essa rosa vai ser sua amiga. Pode guardá-la num bolso, não vai acontecer nada.

O rapaz guardou a rosa no bolso interno da capa da mãe.

-Pode me dar a mensagem agora?

-Como você é impaciente...Mas tem razão, nosso tempo está acabando. – assentiu ela, e um relógio enorme apareceu do nada, marcando 11h20min.

-Até quando você pode ficar?

-Meia-noite! É quando seu dia acaba! 16 anos, não é?

-Isso.

-Eu tenho 15, quase 16...mas sei um monte de coisas de magia, minha tutora, Méomer, diz que eu sei coisas que gente muito mais velha que eu ignora, então...

-Tinúvil! – chamou Caleb, impaciente. – O tempo!

-Oh, sim, perdão, Caleb Mark Logan.

-Pode me chamar só de Caleb...

-Mesmo? Obrigada! Isso quer dizer que agora nós somos _amigos_, certo?

-Certo. – respondeu Caleb com um sorrisinho. Tinúvil era encantadora.

-Acho que aqui serve...Sente-se. – convidou ela, se sentando no chão, no meio da rua.

-Mas...ah, que seja! – exclamou Caleb e se sentou de frente para a garota. Provavelmente até um caminhão desviaria dela. – Então?

-Bem, você já conhece a história sobre a profecia de sua mãe, seu avô, e como e quando foi feita a sua profecia, certo? Então...

-Peraí. Espera aí, tempo. – pediu Caleb levantando a mão. – Profecia de quem?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gar, o que vamos fazer? Ele não está em lugar nenhum! – exclamou Ravena, à beira das lágrimas. Eles tinham revistado toda a casa e o bairro, duas vezes. Nem sinal de Caleb.

-Fique calma, Rae. Vamos encontrá-lo. – assegurou Mutano. Já haviam avisado a polícia e os amigos titãs. Todos estavam à procura do rapaz.

-Ah, eu devia ter implantado um chip localizador nele! – disse Ravena, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Não consegue nenhum contato telepático?

-Não. Estou muito nervosa.

-Então se acalme, Ravena. Preferia você como antes nesse sentido...Nunca perdia a cabeça.

-Estamos falando do nosso _filho_! Como quer que eu não perca a cabeça? Droga!

-Olha, se não encontra-la logo, vamos estar perdendo tempo. Você é a mais indicada para tentar achá-lo. Conhece ele.

-Você também.

-Não tenho poderes telecinéticos, caso você não tenha notado.

-Vê-se claramente, pois, se tivesse, saberia que não é tão fácil quanto aparenta.

-Ora, você ao menos está se esforçando, ou só está aproveitando a situação pra reclamar?

-Como ousa...?

-Será que dá pra vocês pararem? – pediu Esmeralda de repente. Mutano e Ravena olharam para ela, surpresos. – Brigar desse jeito não vai adiantar de nada.

-Eu... – começou Ravena, pronta a discutir. Mas Mutano a fez parar, levantando o braço em sinal de paz. Ela tem razão, diziam seus olhos. Ravena suspirou.

-Desculpe.

-Não, desculpe você. – disse Mutano, passando o braço por trás de seus ombros. – Estou nervoso.

-Também estou. Devia ter cuidado melhor dele.

-Fez o possível, Rae. Nós fizemos.

Esmeralda cruzou os braços, voltando a olhar para cima. Arella estava muito pálida, mas tinha os olhos bem abertos e uma expressão de preocupação. Marie tinha a testa franzida e acariciava Pérola, que dormia em seu colo. Flame estava inquieto. Hora se deitava, hora levantava e andava em cículos, hora subia para verificar se o dono não estava mesmo no quarto, e então voltava a se deitar.

Do nada, fez algo diferente. Levantou-se, mas, em vez de subir, foi até a porta de entrada e começou a arranhá-la enquanto uivava. Pérola, ao mesmo tempo, pulou do colo de Marie e correu até a janela, com os pêlos eriçados e miando muito.

-O que há com esses bichos? – perguntou Ravena, indo abrir a porta para Flame. Para sua surpresa, quando saiu, viu que Flame e Pérola não eram os únicos.

Cães corriam em círculos nos jardins, ou se penduravam para fora nas janelas de casa, uivando como loucos. Gatos saíam pelas janelas ou apareciam nos telhados e muros, iguais a Pérola, miando com os pêlos eriçados. Pássaros saíram de seus ninhos e começaram a dar vôos rasantes e rápidos, piando junto com os presos em gaiolas, que começaram a se sacudir em sua pequena prisão, assim como hamsters e porquinhos-da-índia guinchavam sem parar, e peixes pulavam de seus aquários espalhando água. No litoral, animais maiores começaram a vir para a superfície ao mesmo tempo: Baleias esguichavam água, golfinhos pulavam ao lado de tubarões e barracudas, gaivotas, águias e andorinhas-do mar batiam as asas no mesmo lugar.

A alguns metros, vertical e horizontalmente, de uma certa biblioteca antiga, uma forte luz começou a brilhar, acompanhada de uma estranha e bela música.

Eram 11h56min.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Está dizendo...que _minha mãe _é _filha _do demônio Trigon?

-Isso mesmo. – assentiu Tinúvil, depois de contar a história toda. – Ela nunca te contou?

-Por que acha que estou tão surpreso? – retrucou Caleb zangado. – Não dá pra acreditar! E você tá dizendo que ele voltou, e que _eu_ tenho que acabar com ele?

-Bem, sim. Ou pelo menos, é o que a profecia diz.

-Qual é! Tenho 16 anos! Não rola, Tinúvil, não dá, mesmo. E agora descubro que ele é meu...avô. Que estranho.

-Vamos, Caleb, sei que você vai conseguir. Você é forte e corajoso.

Caleb deu um muxoxo.

-Você acabou de me conhecer, como pode saber isso?

-Sabia da sua história, não sabia?

-É, mas uma coisa é uma história, outra é uma personalidade...

-Certo, mas, bem, você me parece corajoso. É a primeira pessoa que conheço e que acho isso. – disse ela, e não era mentira. Tinúvil ficou admirada com Caleb. Era o primeiro garoto que conhecia que prestava atenção no que ela dizia, e não só ficava olhando para ela como se fosse a coisa mais bonita do mundo, sonhando em tocá-la. E o primeiro que conhecia que não desmaiara quando ela o tocou ( não é exagero, outros desmairam, mesmo). E o primeiro que tentara enfrentá-la, mesmo que só sua voz. Geralmente sua voz bastava para alguns ficarem embriagados. O que isso tinha a ver com coragem? Só Tinúvil sabia, ou talvez apenas estivesse querendo dar qualidades a seu novo amigo. Outra coisa que gostara nele: aceitara ser seu amigo. Outros rapazes, quando ela fizera a proposta, lhe responderam que preferiam serem seus namorados.

Caleb riu.

-Está bem, então. Vamos dizer que eu tenha coragem para enfrentá-lo. Seria mais burrice, concorda? Meus poderes são muito fracos perto dos dele.

-Ele está um pouco mais fraco, agora. E você é mais poderoso do que imagina, Caleb, foi Méomer que disse isso.

Caleb ficou uns instantes em silêncio.

-O tempo está acabando, Caleb. – avisou Tinúvil. – Tenho que te dar a mensagem já.

-Vamos em frente. – concordou Caleb olhando para ela.

-Me dê a sua mão. Vamos para um lugar alto e espaçoso.

-Tinúvil, acho que não temos tempo para... – ele se calou de repente, vendo que estavam em uma espécie de torre cilindrica, que parecia ser o ponto mais alto da cidade.

-Caramba! Você é rápida!

-Obrigada. Agora feche os olhos. Eu vou te dizer a profecia, e você vai ver tudo o que eu falar. Vai ver tudo que você vai fazer, Caleb.

Caleb olhou para ela indeciso. Foi quando runas estranhas apareceram pelo seu corpo. Por seus braços, pernas e tronco, e uma em sua testa. Mas eram diferentes das da garota com quem ele um dia sonhara, e que há pouco descobrira ser sua mãe. Eram runas verdes, e de símbolos completamente diferentes.

-Chegou a hora. Vamos, Caleb. Tem que ser _agora_!

O garoto obedeceu. Fechou os olhos e sentiu Tinúvil tomar suas mãos nas dela. Nesse momento ele se sentiu mais ligado com seus poderes que nunca. Sentiu como se os poderes herdados da mãe tomassem forma, mas dessa vez, não em um corvo que vira lobo. Sentiu como se conjurasse todos os animais. Todos os que existiam. Todos aqueles em que seu pai podia se transformar. Sentiu-se ligado a eles. Sentiu-se expelindo luz.

E foi nesse estado de espírito que ele ouviu Tinúvil começar a falar.

Eram 11h56min.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo com fim misterioso é foda, né? hehe ; )

Bem, posso dizer que ainda estava meio perdida quanto à profecia do Caleb, por isso deixei assim.

Mas o próximo cap. vai ser completo...espero. Só posso dizer que já tenho um final, mas o caminho ate lá...

Bem, só pra vcs saberem, tirei o nome Tinúvil de uma das histórias do Tolkien (autor de O Senhor dos Anéis), que era uma princesa elfa muito bonita que se apaixonou por um homem (reles mortal). Hum... bastante sugestivo, não?

Espero que continuem lendo. Obrigada pelos elogios nos _reviews_! E estou c/ um profile novo, se alguem quiser passar por lá...

b-jus!!


	8. A profecia de Caleb

Oi, gente! Taí a profecia...Acho q o cap tah mais ou menos...perdoem se estiver chato...garanto q o próximo vai ter mais emoção.

Brigada, brigada, de novo, pelos reviews. Eu espero por eles como vcs esperam pelos cap.

Não pretendo sumir e dexar a fic pela metade, tah? Aliás, jah to com uma nova na cabeça...mas dos titãs adolescentes, mesmo.

Mas melhor terminar essa primeiro. Apreciem!! (eu sempre ponho isso, neh?) xD

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A Profecia de Caleb_

-Rápido, Joe! – gritou o velho zelador da portaria. Joe correu para dentro, seguido pelos homens e mulheres que vinham ajudar: domadores, veterinários, cientistas, etc.

O velho suspirou. Vigiava aquele zôologico há anos...nunca acontecera nada parecido.

Por volta das 11h30min da noite, todos os animais começaram a fazer uma enorme baderna. E ele queria dizer _todos_:

Macacos pulavam de um galho para o outro, jogando frutas e gritando, pássaros voavam para todo lado, bicando quem entrasse na frente, os elefantes faziam seus ruídos de trombeta com a tromba subindo e descendo, pisoteando o chão junto com rinocerontes, girafas, camelos e bisões. Os jacarés e crocodilos abriam e fechavam suas bocarras cheias de dentes, enquanto espanavam a enorme cauda, fazendo água ir para todos os lados, na mesma situação do aquário das focas e leões marinhos, que saíam e entravam em suas piscinas sem parar. Os gorilas batiam nas paredes de pedra de sua caverna, ao mesmo tempo que chimpanzés berravam agudamente. O rugido dos leões era ouvido de longe, competindo com o de tigres, linces, onças e a potente voz de um urso pardo, embalada com os uivados dos lobos e raposas.

Estava tudo um caos. No notíciario hora se falava do zôológico, hora da praia, invadida por lagostas e caranguejos irados, e águas-vivas saltando para fora do mar, junto com outros animais marinhos. Isso sem contar a confusão nas ruas, regida por animais domésticos e de jardim. Mas ninguém prestava atenção na TV. Os que não estavam tentando controlar os animais enfurecidos estavam olhando fixamente para aquela luz branca que vinha de algum ponto acima deles.

De uma estranha torre circular.

O velho zelador também olhava para lá, perdido em pensamentos. Foi quando viu que nem todos os animais estavam descontrolados. Ele avistou, recortado contra a luz intensa que vinha da torre, um corvo negro e velho. Parecia sujo, e machucado. Ele se fixava na direção da luz, também. Como se...esperasse alguma coisa. Ora, que bobagem, pensou o velho zelador, com uma risada nervosa. Corvos não esperam coisa nenhuma. São só aves, só animais, não pensam. O zelador sacudiu a cabeça e pressionou os dedos contra a testa. Precisava dormir. Quase pensara ter visto o corvo olhar para ele, com quatro olhos vermelhos, dois de cada lado da cabeça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos os animais. Todos. Ele se sentiu envolvido por camadas de cada um deles. Se sentiu um deles. Sentiu como se saíssem dele. De suas mãos, negros, levemente esverdeados, só suas sombras, mas seus, sob seu controle. Nada poderia pará-lo agora. Exceto aquela voz. Que voz doce...

"_Está me ouvindo, Caleb?"_

"_Estou"_ respondeu o garoto, mas seus lábios não se moveram. Estavam falando com a mente. Então a voz doce mudou. Ficou levemente mais grossa, e começou a recitar alguma coisa...

" _**O fruto nasceu do amor.**_

_**Seu coração cresceu cheio de inocência e alegria.**_

_**E depois recebeu a dor e a coragem.**_

_**O passado sombrio do fruto se voltará contra ele.**_

Mas seu poder interior é mais forte 

_**Do que a sombra jamais foi.**_

_**Ele a derrotará, e vidas salvará. **_

_**E os povos de todos os mundos e dimensões **_

_**Clamarão seu nome, chamando-o Herói."**_

_Herói. Herói._

A palavra ecoou em seu ouvido por muito tempo. Herói? Ele não era herói...não poderia ser um.

"_Caleb...abra os olhos. Mas com cuidado. Abra os olhos com a mente...Abra com o coração." _Ele pôde ouvir Tinúvil sussurrando em seu ouvido, tão próxima que ele sentia sua respiração. Abrir os olhos com a mente...

Caleb semicerrou os olhos devagar. Então teve que por a mão na frente do rosto, surpreso com a claridade. Depois que se acostumou com a luz, olhou em volta. Estava em um lugar vagamente familiar. Era uma espécie de cidade. Uma cidade de luz. Os prédios eram feitos de pedras polidas e brilhantes. A luz não vinha de um sol, parecia vir de lugar nenhum e de todo lugar. Ele se virou e viu Tinúvil ao seu lado, apreciando a paisagem.

-Onde estamos? – dessa vez, ele mexeu os lábios e sentiu a voz sair de sua garganta, mas estranhamente ecoada.

-Em um lugar chamado Azarath. Foi onde sua mãe nasceu.

-Oh...e o que tem a ver com minha profecia?

-Muita coisa... Veja, essa cidade foi destruída...Mas foi reconstruída há alguns anos. Mas o que temos que ver é a sua profecia, Caleb. O que você vai fazer.

-O que eu vou... – a imagem mudou repentinamente. Era o mesmo lugar, mas claramente passara por uma guerra. Vários prédios estavam semi-destruídos, e pedaços de concreto, lanças e armaduras jaziam no chão.

No meio, Caleb via...uma silhueta alta, de um homem esguio e não muito forte. Mas sua mãos ardiam em fogo. E, à sua frente, Caleb podia ver outra silhueta...uma bem conhecida...não, não era possível...mas...era, sim..._ele mesmo_.

Um Caleb pouco mais alto que o atual, cheio de feridas pelo corpo, em uma mão, uma espada manchada de sangue. O medalhão de sua avó brilhando, os olhos completamente prenchidos por um luz prateada. E seu rosto... cheio de feridas, mas um rosto duro, determinado, corajoso, e, principalmente, cheio de ódio. Mas havia algo por trás daquele ódio...algo que fazia escorrer lágrimas de seus olhos reluzentes...

A imagem se desfez...ele se viu em uma praia de areias brancas, o mar se movendo calmamente no horizonte... Viu duas pessoas que não conseguiu reconhecer conversarem brevemente, e depois se olharem em silêncio.

A praia se desfez de novo, e ele teve rápidas visões de mundos e dimensões...todas bonitas, todas saudáveis...pessoas festejando, pessoas cantando e sorrindo...Ele sentiu uma sensação esquisita de paz.

Então vozes vieram à sua mente, vozes das comerações...ele não conseguia discernir tudo o que diziam, mas ouviu, quse viu, claramente, as palavras: _Caleb Logan_, e_ Herói. Nosso herói. _

_Meu herói..._

-O que eu vou fazer, então, é... – começou ele, confuso.

-...Libertar todos os mundos do domínio de Trigon. – completou Tinúvil alegremente. – Quando ele voltar, claro.

-Tinúvil...eu... eu não...

-Sinto muito, Caleb. Meu tempo acabou. – disse ela com a expressão triste, e Caleb a viu ficar cada vez mais branca...não só ela, tudo à sua volta, até que ele ficou completamente sozinho no meio do nada.

-O que? Não! Tinúvil! Como faço para sair daqui? Como faço para ir pra casa?

-Mas Caleb, você já está em casa. – soou a voz de Tinúvil, muito longe. – Só precisa tirar da frente o que te impede de ver isso.

-O que? Só tem essa luz, e eu...

-Você está produzindo essa luz, Caleb. Aceite. Aceite quem você é. E controle isso. Controle sua luz.

Controle sua luz... Que diabo isso significava?

"Aceitar quem sou..." pensou Caleb, protegendo os olhos com a capa, visto que a luz só aumentava e aumentava. "Eu sou...sou Caleb Logan. Sou filho de Ravena e Garfield Logan. Sou irmão de Esmeralda, Marie e Arella Logan. Sou... sou neto do demônio Trigon. Neto de Arella Roch...E eu sou...eu sou aquele que precisa detê-lo. Eu sou aquele que vai trazer paz para os mundos dominados. Eu sou Caleb. Sou um futuro héroi."

As palavras foram aparecendo em sua mente como que enviadas. Quando se lembrasse desse momento futuramente, Caleb ia sempre ter a impressão atual : não fora ele quem pensara aquelas palavras... alguém...as enviara.

A luz cegante foi diminuindo... Diminuindo...não parecia mais uma luz sobrenatural. Formas difusas apareceram à sua frente...Até que a luz se apagou completamente, e ele pôde ver o contorno exato dos prédios ao seu redor. Ele olhou para baixo: estava na borda da imensa torre. Mais um passo e cairia. Caleb se desequilibrou, fraco. Mas quando seu olhar estava prestes a ver a estrada lá embaixo de frente, um par de mãos fortes segurou seus ombros e o puxou para trás.

O rapaz caiu sentado, amparado por seu salvador, que ele ainda não conseguira reconhecer. Podia sentir as marcas de runas desaparecendo aos poucos de seu corpo, que ficava mole e pesado. Podia sentir também o medalhão de sua avó brilhando, e soube que ele não iria se apagar tão cedo. A última coisa que ouviu antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer foi a voz distante de Tinúvil:

"_A propósito, Caleb. Feliz aniversário!"_

Um enorme relógio digital em um prédio próximo mostrava 12h01min.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz...ah, não. Mais luz, não. Já tivera luz suficiente por dias. Decidiu permanecer de olhos fechados. No escuro. Mas, ao longe...o que eram? Vozes. Vozes conhecidas... Caleb sorriu.

A luz do recinto se apagou repentinamente.

-Ai, o que foi isso?

-Calma, eu vou acender...

-Não.

Mutano parou, se virando depressa. Os dois focalizaram-se no garoto, que se mexia lentamente.

-Por favor, pai...Deixe apagada.

-Caleb! Eu...claro, filho, claro, deixo apagada.

-Caleb...

O rapaz sentiu braços rodeando-o antes que pudesse sentar. Ainda não conseguia enxergar muito mais que algumas sombras, além da luz fraca e constante de seu medalhão, mas reconheceu a voz embargada da mãe e pôde sentir a face molhada dela contra a sua. Ele a abraçou de volta desajeitadamente, pois estava meio deitado e ainda sentindo os músculos doídos como se tivessem sido esmagados.

-Tudo bem, mamãe... Ai, assim dói, não aperta.

-Desculpe, filho. – pediu Ravena, se separando dele e o ajudando a se sentar. – Você está bem?

-Eu acho que estou...O que houve? Que horas são?

-São 2 da manhã. – respondeu Mutano, indo abraçar o filho também. – Como se sente?

-Me sinto...dolorido. O que aconteceu?

Por uns instantes, Caleb esqueceu de tudo. Esqueceu que havia feito 16 anos, ganho um carro, conhecido uma mensageira chamada Tinúvil, e, assim, tudo o que ela disse. Então, ao ver a troca de olhar misteriosa e aflita dos pais, mesmo no escuro, lembrou-se claramente.

-Caleb...por que você foi para aquela torre? – perguntou Ravena, séria.

-Rae, acho melhor deixá-lo descansar. Podemos falar disso amanh...

-Não, pai. – disse o garoto, parecendo melhorar. – Vamos falar disso agora.

Mutano se calou, percebendo que o filho já sabia o que estiveram escondendo. Se sentou e olhou para a esposa, que estava muito pálida. Provavelmente pensara o mesmo que ele.

-Vou te contar o que me aconteceu, mãe. Mas... – começou ele, respeitoso, mas com uma inconfundível nota de acusação na voz. – ...Tem certeza de que não tem nada para me dizer antes?

Ravena ficou levemente corada, e desabou na cadeira, como se sem forças.

-O que quer dizer?

-Acho que sabe o que eu quero dizer. – sussurrou Caleb. Tocou o medalhão, que expelia uma luz azulada, inconsientemente. Os olhos de Ravena se encheram de lágrimas.

-Como pode me dizer uma coisa dessas? – perguntou ela, quase aos gritos. – Depois de desaparecer no meio da noite...Tem idéia do quanto nós ficamos preocupados? E então você reaparece naquela torre, quase caindo...Se seu pai não tivesse chegado a tempo, quem sabe o que te aconteceria! E agora está me acusando...

-Não estou te acusando! – exclamou Caleb, mas sabia que era mentira. – Só estou perguntando se tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer.

_Antes que eu te diga que já descobri_, ficou no ar.

-Ravena. – chamou Mutano, depois de um instante de silêncio. – Responda à pergunta dele.

-Res...responder? – balbuciou a moça, visivelmente desapontada com o marido. – Gar! Você devia estar do meu lado!

-Fiquei 16 anos do seu lado, querida. – argumentou ele, cansado. – Estou tentando fazer o que é certo. Só diga sim ou não.

Caleb lançou um olhar de agradecimento ao pai. Ravena se virou para o filho com a expressão angustiada. Ela pareceu refletir por um minuto.

-Sinto muito. – disse ela, sem olhar para Caleb. O rapaz se desapontou.

-E...é só isso? – perguntou, esperançoso. Ela assentiu.

-É só isso, docinho.

Caleb nem se lembrava da última vez que ela o chamara daquele jeito. A mãe só usava esse apelido quando ele era muito pequeno. Lembranças de joelhos esfolados, dedos cortados, galos e seu próprio choro de criança afloraram à mente. Então a mãe aproximava sua mão com brilho roxo e passava por cima do machucado, curando-o. Nenhum outro amiguinho de escola seu tinha uma mãe que podia fazer isso. Elas usavam algodões empapados de algo que ardia muito, eles lhe contavam. Não importava quantas vezes ela fazia aquilo, o pequeno Caleb sempre se impressionava. E ele lhe perguntava, crendo se tratar de mágica: 'É só isso, mamãe?' e Ravena lhe respondia, sorrindo: 'É só isso, docinho. Mamãe não disse que ia passar?'

Talvez não fosse essa a intenção da mãe nesse momento, mas o que Caleb sentiu foi que sua infância acabava ali. Era hora de começar a se esforçar para virar um homem. Não o era, ainda. Mas chegara o tempo de treinar isso. Ele era...ele tinha que ser...um herói. Ele tinha que matar seu próprio avô, um demônio interdimensional, e libertar centenas de mundos. Era muito para um garoto de 16 anos. Ele não teria tempo para ter 16 anos. Ele tinha que começar agora. E sua infância tinha que ficar para trás. Todos os 15 anos. Desse jeito. 'É só isso, mamãe?' É só isso? Foi só isso? O sorriso bondoso de mamãe nunca some da mente de nenhum filho. É com ele que vem a resposta. 'É só isso, docinho'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muito bem, Tinúvil. Sabia que só você podia conseguir.

-Obrigada, senhora. – agradeceu a garota, com uma leve mesura para a tutora. – Quando ele vai vir nos visitar?

-Logo, meu bem... – respondeu Méomer, com o olhar perdido. – Precisamos ensinar a ele o que sabemos...Ajudá-lo com sua magia, seu poder que ainda não sabe controlar. Então ele logo vai estar pronto para enfrentar Trigon.

-Senhora Méomer, por favor... – começou Tinúvil, acanhada. – Não acha...que não devíamos interferir?

-O que?

-Quero...quero dizer, a Sociedade tinha aconselhado... – começou a menina, torcendo as mãos. Já havia apanhado de Méomer antes. A tutora era imune a seu encanto.

-A Sociedade? Os Observadores? – perguntou Méomer com desprezo. – Pensei que já tivesse te ensinado como é, jovem. Não ligo para o que dizem aqueles velhos caducos...

-Mas a senhora já fez parte deles um dia...

-UM DIA! – berrou a mulher, seu rosto bonito se retorcendo em uma careta e ficando muito assustador. A mocinha se encolheu. – Você é jovem, Tinúvil, ainda não sabe o que é fazer algo e se arrepender. O que é sair de algo que você achava que era certo depois de descobrir que estava errado.

-Sinto...sinto muito... – gaguejou a garota, trêmula.

-Sente muito! Então veja se aprende agora. Nunca mais me venha dizer que devíamos fazer o que aqueles velhos acham certo. Não me pergunte sobre eles ou sobre quando eu estava na Sociedade. Não os mencione na minha frente. E se algum dia você resolver tomar partido deles, saiba que arranjou uma inimiga para o resto de sua vida imortal.

-Sim...sim, senhora. Desculpe, sinto muito. Nunca...nunca mais. Aprendi a lição. – garantiu Tinúvil, recuando.

Méomer fez um gesto com a mão indicando que a dispensava. A garota correu para fora, com uma mesura apressada, e quase tropeçando nas vestes verde-limão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-...E foi isso que aconteceu. – concluiu Caleb, depois de contar toda a história. Toda, incluindo aquilo que a mensageira contara.

Um silêncio ressonante caiu no quartinho da ala hospitalar. Estavam na Torre. Cyborg cuidara do rapaz inconsiente. Ele, Robin e Estelar só foram embora depois que viram Caleb e falaram com ele, para ter certeza de que estava bem. Esmeralda e as gêmeas também falaram com o irmão, sonolentas, Arella pedindo, às lágrimas, que a perdoasse por entrar no seu quarto. Depois que ele a tranquilizou, dizendo que a perdoava, e prometendo que não tentaria se vingar, mas que ela estava lhe devendo uma, as irmãs foram dormir. Esmeralda no quarto que um dia fora de Ravena e as gêmeas no de Mutano.

-Bem... – começou Mutano, mas Ravena o interrompeu:

-Diabo, Caleb, que deu em você para sair por aí com uma completa estranha no meio da noite?

-Já disse, mamãe, ela não era uma garota comum. – repetiu Caleb com um suspiro. Ninguém que não tivesse _visto_ Tinúvil entenderia. – Ela era meio hipnotizadora.

-Ravena, não importa como, o caso é que aconteceu, e agora temos que decidir o que fazer.

-Sobre a profecia? – perguntou Caleb curioso. – Ela disse que você também fez parte de uma profecia. Como foi? Foi cumprida? O que era?

-Está querendo saber demais. – reclamou Ravena, cruzando os braços. Caleb franziu a testa.

-Está bem, então, vou ter que descobrir pelo próximo mensagiero que passar...

Ravena corou. Mutano olhou para ela com uma expressão 'chegou-a-hora'.

-Rae, querida. – sussurrou ele, pegando sua mão. – Ele ouviu a profecia. Descobriu o que escondíamos. Caleb tem 16 anos. Ele é grande o suficiente para saber de tudo. E eu _quero_ dizer tudo. Você não percebe? Ele pode nos perdoar dessa vez, mas aos poucos, vai perder a confiança em nós. E quem pode culpá-lo?

A moça adquiriu uma expressão pesada, de culpa e aceitação. Sabia que tinha que contar. Por um instante, pareceu mais velha do que era, e carregando um enorme peso. Então olhou para o marido com um sorriso conformado e se virou para Caleb.

-Filho...eu não contei...escondi. Eu queria te proteger, porque foi duro para mim, quando tinha a sua idade, saber da profecia. A minha. E não queria que você me visse como um demônio, já que sou filha de um. Não queria que você se sentisse como um anormal. Mas só compliquei as coisas. Me desculpe. E hoje...ontem... eu finalmente enxerguei o meu erro. Eu não queria...acho que não queria que você crescesse. Queria que sempre fosse meu garotinho. Meu bebê. E meu bebê não pode sair por aí salvando a cidade, quanto mais mundos! – Caleb deu uma risada, olhando para a mãe com compreensão. – Mas eu...eu prometo, Caleb, que se for para essa profecia se cumprir, eu vou dar tudo de mim para te ajudar. E nada de mal vai te acontecer. Nunca.

O rapaz sorriu para ela, estendendo o braço da cama hospitalar. Ravena o abraçou, segurando as lágrimas. Quando se separaram, passou os dedos por seu cabelo, com seu sorriso bondoso que só mães tem. Foi quando Caleb percebeu...

-Ei! Meu cabelo! – exclamou ele, levando a mão aos cabelos, que caíam até suas costas.

-Ah, sim, querido...você nem teve tempo de perceber...É meio que...um efeito colateral dos processos de profecia.

-Legal! Ah, quero dizer...

-Eu sei que o penteado estava horrível. Não vou cortar, mas vamos ao cabelereiro tirar pelo menos até o ombro.

-Hê hê. Tá bem, mãe.

-Eu te levo, Caleb. Se sua mãe tiver um ataque de stress, capaz de mudar de idéia.

-Fechado, pai. Mas, mãe...que história é essa de eu achar que sou uma aberração porque meu avô é um demônio? A minha pele é verde! – exclamou ele, mostrando a mão. Os pais riram. – E de te ver como um demônio? Você não tem nada de demoníaco. É a mãe mais carinhosa que conheço!

-Sou nada...!

-Bem, pelo menos, você não pretende cobrir seus filhos de gordura e fazê-los comer rins crus de sabe-se lá o que. – retrucou Mutano, virando os olhos. Ravena e Caleb riram.

-Está bem. Não vou mais ficar paranóica.

-Ótimo. Acho que agora é nossa vez de contar uma longa história a Caleb. Não está com sono, campeão.

-Nem um pouco. Podem começar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blz. esse naum tem um final, final, mas não eh tão misterioso, neh?

Jah to preparando o próx.

Ah, por favor, me digam com sinceridade: a profecia escrita, a parte dos versos, ficou tosca? cara de choro

Até mais!! se recupera rápido Bj!


	9. Visita Muito Esperada

Boas novas, gente!

Já tenho um esboço da história deste ponto até o final, que já está pronto.

Pelos meus cálculos, vão ser só mais uns 4 ou 5 cap, em que os dois últimos vão ser lançados juntos com certeza!

Fora isso, acho q não tenho mais nada a dizer além de obrigado pelos reviews e apreciem!

_**Visita Muito Esperada**_

Os recém longos cabelos de Caleb voavam na velocidade. Não se ouvia nada além do motor ronronando e do arranhar das rodas no asfalto. O carro tinha um rádio, mas Caleb preferiu não ligá-lo agora.

Três semanas haviam passado desde seu aniversário de 16 anos. Ele conseguira tirar a carteira de motorista facilmente. Agora estava sempre saindo com o carro, para uma estrada, a fim de curtir a solidão e pensar. Seu cabelo agora estava até pouco depois do ombro, podendo ser preso em um rabo de cavalo. Mas ele o soltava quando dirigia sozinho, sem a cobertura.

Três semanas. Mas ele ainda lembrava e pensava em tudo que havia acontecido. Perdera a conta do número de desenhos que fizera daquele dia. A imagem de Tinúvil ainda o assaltava algumas vezes, perfeita e luminosa. Os sonhos, no geral, haviam cessado, mas muitas vezes ele ainda acordava com a voz doce da garota recitando sua profecia.

E agora todos sabiam. Depois de contar a Caleb a história completa, Esmeralda e as gêmeas também foram informadas de tudo que estava acontecendo. Assim como os titãs. E suas famílias também, com o consentimento de Caleb. Ele preferia que todos os amigos próximos soubessem, assim poderiam vê-lo como realmente era, sua natureza. Esconder essas coisas dava no rapaz uma sensação de estar enganando-os. Como era de se esperar, todos ficaram surpresos e um pouco temerosos, mas ainda amigos fiéis.

Tudo continuava mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Exceto Arella, que agora era um pouco mais quieta e tinha pesadelos quase toda a noite. E Flame e Perola respeitavam Caleb a ponto de quase vererá-lo. Eles e todos os animais de que o rapaz passava perto.

Caleb estava calmo, mas no fundo, com um pouco de medo. A Terra sempre fora um mundo que não costuma receber notícias de outros mundos e dimensões. Mas agora isso estava acontecendo. De maneira estranha, mas acontecendo.

Ciganos e videntes saíam correndo por aí como loucos, gritando que algo escuro e maligno ganhara vida e iria matar tudo e todos. Outros berravam a quem quisesse e não quisesse ouvir que haviam pessoas de outros mundos em apuros, que precisavam de ajuda. Ninguém levava a sério, é claro. No noticiário isso era apresentado como uma espécie de piada. Mas Caleb e sua família achavam que era coincidência demais. Ele se lembrava claramente de uma entrevista com uma vidente de parque. Ela fora a mais convincente:

" Se for para ser sincera, moça..." disse ela à repórter. "...eu nunca vi coisa alguma. Era mesmo só uma impostora. Eu sou esperta e posso deduzir umas coisas pelo estado ou pelos pertences da pessoa – por exemplo, vejo que a senhorita acabou de terminar com um namorado, a julgar pelo rosto inchado e pela marca de laser que tirou a tatuagem das iniciais dele..." e nesse ponto a reporter se espantou, pois fora o acontecido. " Viu? Claro que às vezes eu errava feio...mas não importa. O caso é que eu só usava aquela maldita bola de cristal como peso de papel, até que ela realmente começou a brilhar e eu vi, pude ver, e não é porque tenho uma droga de visão interior nem porque fui a escolhida pelos espíritos, mas simplesmente porque estava lá, e qualquer idiota poderia ver, pessoas. Pessoas estranhas, com trajes medievais, em um lugar pra lá de bonito, mas coberto por uma espécie de sombra, moça. Juro, e elas pediam por socorro. Mesmo, dava pra ouvir. Diziam algo como ele voltou, salvem suas vidas, foi horrível."

_Coberto por uma espécie de sombra._ Realmente, não podia ser mera coincidência. Era idêntico ao que Caleb vira em seus sonhos. Mas Ravena disse que era melhor esperar. Que sua mãe, Arella, disse que se acontecesse algo ela a manteria informada. Mas estava demorando demais. Quantos mundos já teriam sido dominados nessas três semanas de férias na Terra?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos, Arella, querida, brinque um pouco.

-É, mana, vamos, tem lugar no balanço.

-Não, não... – respondeu Arella com um enorme bocejo. – Não estou muito a fim agora.

Ravena deixou as mãos caírem, desanimada, e olhou para Marie, que também tinha uma expressão de desapontamento e preocupação. Desde o aniversário de Caleb que a pequena Arella não era mais a mesma. Quieta, nenhuma piada boba, sem interesse em brincar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa...Isso sem falar nos pesadelos constantes e a impressão de estar sempre com medo. Ravena estava muito preocupada.

-Vamos, docinho, tem certeza de que não quer brincar? Você adora vir no parque!

-Eu sei, mamãe. Mas estou muito cansada... – murmurou a menina, deitando a cabeça entre os braços na mesa de parque.

-Marie, vai brincar você. – aconselhou Ravena. – Olhe, Brian vem vindo!

Marie estava pronta para negar e dizer que ia tentar convencer a irmã, mas resolveu deixá-la com a mãe, então, e ir brincar com Brian. Sarah cumprimentou a pequena e, depois de uma breve explicação sobre o problema de Arella, ela e Brian correram para os balanços.

-Venha cá, docinho. – murmurou Ravena, fazendo a filha se deitar em seu colo. Arella se deixou levar, tão cansada que estava.

-Mamãe...não quero dormir. – balbuciou ela, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

-Por que não, querida? Você está muito cansadinha.

-Eu...estou com medo. – respondeu ela, infeliz. – De ter aqueles horríveis pesadelos de novo.

-Meu bem, não tenha medo. – disse a mãe, acariciando seus cabelos quase azuis debaixo do Sol. – Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer. Não enquanto eu estiver por perto. Tá bem?

-Está...bem. – sussurrou a garota, e adormeceu quase imediatamente.

-Oi, Ravena.

-Oi, Sarah. Como vai indo?

-Bem...o que houve com a pequena Arella? – quis saber a moça, sentando defronte a elas.

-Ela tem tido muitos pesadelos nas últimas noites. Não consegue dormir direito.

-Coitadinha... Seus poderes não podem evitá-los?

-Não...É justamente por causa dos poderes herdados de mim que ela tem esses sonhos. – explicou Ravena, olhando a filha com preocupação. – Ela os adquiriu recentemente. Você sabe, depois que aquilo tudo aconteceu...

-Sei, sim. – assentiu Sarah, observando o filho adotivo empurrar Marie no balanço. – Essa coisa de super-poderes e outras dimensões é complicado, não é?

-Nem imagina. Sarah...está tudo OK, mesmo?

-Como?

-Quero dizer, tudo bem para você conviver comigo agora que sabe essas coisas? Tudo bem seu filho brincar com minhas filhas sabendo quem é ancestral delas?

-Não vou mentir, Ravena. – respondeu Sarah, olhando-a nos olhos. – Tudo isso passou pela minha cabeça quando soube de tudo. Mas...percebi que...não faz diferença.

Ravena ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Suas filhas são adoráveis, você sempre foi uma boa amiga, embora não muito íntima, admito, seu marido é o melhor amigo do meu e eu sempre soube que ia acabar entrando nesses rolos quando casei com Vic. Então...sei que vocês são boa gente. Não vou discriminá-los por nada.

-Obrigada, Sarah. – agradeceu Ravena, com um sorriso grande e sincero. 'Sempre gostei dela', pensou, feliz, enquanto a moça lhe sorria de volta.

Arella, deitada, começou a se mexer, franzindo a testa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava em um lugar amplo, iluminado e completamente vazio.

'Puxa, dormi rápido', pensou ela, esfregando os olhos e se levantando. Ali, Arella não se sentia cansada, pois sabia que estava em um sonho. Mas dessa vez não era em um pesadelo. Pelo menos, não como os outros. Os outros eram visões de pessoas morrendo, ela em si não estava lá.

'Onde estou?' se perguntou, olhando em volta. Nada. Nem mesmo um horizonte. Era como uma sala infinita toda pintada e iluminada de branco.

-Oiii! – chamou ela, com as mãos em concha em torno da boca. Sua voz ecoou sinistramente. – Tem alguém aqui?

-Tem eu. – respondeu uma voz feminina. Arella levou um susto. Se virou e deu de cara com uma mulher alta, de olhos e cabelos da cor dos dela, embora um pouco mais escuros. Os olhos eram um tanto puxados, ela trajava vestes brancas e acariciava uma pomba.

-Olá, minha jovem. – cumprimento ela com um sorriso bondoso. – Como você se chama?

-Arella. – respondeu a menina, notando que a mulher tinha vários traços em comum com sua mãe.

-É mesmo? Que coincidência! Meu nome é Arella, também.

-Sério? Minha mãe disse que era o nome da minha avó. E minha irmã gêmea Marie tem o nome da nossa avó paterna. – explicou Arella, brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos, presos em duas tranças. Então encarou a mulher de novo. – Você é minha avó, não é?

-Sou. – respondeu a mulher, ainda acariciando a pomba.

-É, eu pensei que fosse. Você é bonita. Parece um pouco com mamãe.

-Obrigada. Sabe por que eu estou aqui, pequena Arella? – perguntou a mulher, se abaixando até ficar da altura da neta.

-Não sei, não. Mas estou feliz que esteja aqui, porque eu sempre quis conhecer a senhora, e isso é bem melhor do que aqueles pesadelos horríveis que eu venho tendo ultimamente.

-Também estou feliz por conhecer você. – disse ela, passando a mão livre no rosto da menina. Esta sorriu. – Você pode me chamar de vovó, querida, embora eu me sinta um pouco velha.

-Você não está velha, não na minha opinião. Nossa avó Rita, que é uma avó adotiva, é muito bonita, mas ela parece mais velha que você.

Arella avó riu, passando a mão nos cabelos da neta. Então ofereceu a mão com a pomba.

-O nome dela é Ellie. Pode pegá-la, se quiser.

-Obrigada, vovó. – agradeceu a pequena, enquanto a pomba cravava de leve as garrinhas em sua mão. No instante em que fez isso, sentiu uma leveza e alívio estranhos. – Queria que meu irmão e minhas irmãs estivessem aqui. Eles também queriam te conhecer. Mas Pérola provavelmente ia querer caçar a Ellie. Nossa gata, sabe. De Esmeralda, na verdade, eu e Marie só tivemos um hamster, o Jujuba, mas ele morreu e eu não quis outro.

-É mesmo, meu bem? – perguntou Arella avó, interessada. – Eu adoraria conhecer o resto de sua família, e conversar sobre as coisas que eu perdi, mas meu tempo é curto. Vim te dar um recado.

-Pode dizer. Sou boa em recados. – garantiu a peqena Arella, acariciando a pombinha.

-Diga à sua mãe que a sombra já se ergueu. Diga que já começou a conquistar mundos, e fazer pessoas sofrerem. Diga também que uma maga chamada Méomer quer ajudar. Ajudar seu irmão, Caleb. Diga que em breve nos encontraremos de novo.

-De novo? Você vai voltar pra ver o resto da família?

-Sim, vou. Mas só daqui a três dias. Diga à sua mãe que daqui a três dias eu vou aparecer em sua casa, e que até lá é para ela e seu marido pensarem se querem deixar Caleb vir comigo, para aprender magia com Méomer. Consegue lembrar de tudo isso?

-A sombra se ergueu e faz pessoas sofrerem, Méomer quer ajudar e ensinar magia pra Caleb. Daqui a três dias, você vai nos visitar e talvez levar Caleb, se eles deixarem.

-Excelente! – elogiou Arella avó, sorrindo. – E mais uma coisa. Posso fazer seus pesadelos pararem, querida. Mas só quando nos reencontrarmos. Até lá, Ellie vai ficar com você, e não deixará que os pesadelos voltem. Tá bem?

-Está bem.

-Ótimo. Tenho que ir. – Arella avó beijou a testa da neta e se levantou.

-Tchau, vovó. – gritou a pequena Arella, enquanto tudo ia desaparecendo. – Obrigada!

A avó sorriu e fez um aceno de despedida, e tudo ficou negro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Arella, tudo bem? – perguntou Ravena, surpresa, quando a filha se ergueu de repente do colo da mãe. – Foi outro pesadelo?

-É...não...eu não sei bem... – gaguejou a garota, se levantando. Será que fora apenas um sonho? Será que aquilo podia ser real? Ela ouviu um piado sobre sua cabeça. Olhou para cima e viu, em um galho da árvore que lhes fazia sombra, uma pomba extremamente branca olhando para ela. A pomba alçou vôo e pousou em seu ombro. De novo, a sensação de leveza e alívio do sonho.

-Filha?

-Mamãe, tenho um recado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Três dias. Três dias se passaram. Todos acreditaram em Arella, é claro, não poderia ser um sonho comum. Mutano e Ravena pensaram muito a respeito. Até altas horas da noite ficavam acordados, discutindo o que seria melhor. Nesses três dias, Caleb também passara algumas noites em claro, além de sair quase sempre, pensando em como poderia ser. Esmeralda e Marie nada tinham para esperar além da visita da avó que nunca viram. E quanto à Arella, essa aproveitou, pois a pequena pomba branca velava seu sono, empoleirada na cabeceira do beliche todas as noites, e a menina não tinha sonho nenhum. Nem bom, nem mau. Comparado ao que era antes, ela preferia assim.

E finalmente chegara o dia que estavam esperando. Mas ele passou sem nenhuma novidade até a noite. Caleb tentava convencer os pais a contarem o que decidiram, mas eles permaneciam firmes.

-Vamos lá, mãe, é só dizer. Decidiram que sim ou que não?

-O que? – perguntava a mãe, sem olhar para ele.

-Se vocês vão me deixar aprender magia com essa tal de Méomer.

-Ah, isso...

-Então?

-Falamos disso mais tarde, Caleb.

-Pai?

-Mais tarde. – resmungava o pai em resposta, atento ao céu que escurecia.

Ele olhou para as irmãs. Esmeralda deu de ombros. Marie lhe deu uma expressão é-fazer-o-que, e Arella sequer o notou, ocupada em brincar com a pombinha branca. Ele suspirou e desabou no sofá, acariciando Flame, deitado no tapete. Alguns minutos se passaram assim, então Flame começou a rosnar inesperadamente. Ellie decolou e ficou voando em círculos acima da cabeça de Arella, piando baixa e pausadamente. Então uma escuridão semelhante à que ocorrera no quarto de Caleb quando Tinúvil viera tomou conta da sala. Novamente, uma porção de partículas luminosas apareceram e flutuaram, se amontoando. Um clarão, e lá estava Arella mãe.

-Vovó! – exclamou a pequena Arella, correndo para ela ao mesmo tempo que Ellie voava na mesma direção. – Você veio mesmo!

-Achou que eu não vinha, querida? – perguntou ela, abraçando a neta. Então olhou em volta. – Olá de novo, minha filha.

-Oi, mãe. – Ravena a abraçou também, com um meio sorriso.

-Garfield...

-Ah, prazer encontrá-la de novo. – disse Mutano, apertando a mão dela.

-Esses são nossos filhos, mãe. – disse Ravena, juntando as crianças. – Caleb, que a senhora viu quando bebê, Esmeralda, Marie, e Arella, que você já conhece.

-Ah, que crianças adoráveis. – elogiou a avó, chegando perto. – Você cresceu muito, Caleb. Está parecido com o seu pai.

-Ah, é, todo mundo diz isso...

-Vejo que ainda guarda meu presente.

Caleb tocou o medalhão luminoso

-Sim. Então...você é minha avó.

-Sou. Esmeralda, é muito bonita. – acrescentou, fixando-se na garota. – Adorei os cabelos. Lindos olhos. Fora isso, é parecida com Ravena.

-Ah, sim...Prazer em conhecê-la...

-Pode me chamar de vó ou vovó, como preferir, meu bem. E...Marie.

Marie deu-lhe um grande sorriso.

-Muito prazer, vovó. – disse ela, levantando as pontas do vestido com uma leve curvatura. – Sempre quisemos conhecê-la.

-Igualmente, minha querida. – respondeu ela, sorrindo, com a pomba no ombro. Então se virou para os pais.

-Ravena, Garfield...Arella entregou o recado corretamente, eu bem sei. Então, eu lhes pergunto o que decidiram. Caleb pode vir comigo para a Nova Azarath, aprender magia com a maga Méomer?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um breve momento.

-Já chegamos a nossa decisão. – respondeu Ravena.

-Mas antes... – continuou Mutano, se voltando para o filho. –...queremos saber o que Caleb acha e quer. Filho, você quer ir?

Caleb não respondeu, surpreso com a pergunta. Se sentiu feliz. Brevemente feliz. Os pais confiavam nele para escolher. Mas então começou a pensar na decisão.

-Bem...eu acho que quero ir. – respondeu ele após alguns instantes. – Mas...ao mesmo tempo, não quero deixar tudo.

-Sabemos disso, querido. – disse Ravena com compreensão. – É por isso que decidimos que se você vai, nós vamos também.

-O que?

-Todos nós. Sua família não vai abandoná-lo, Caleb. – garantiu Mutano. As irmãs olharam para ele com confirmação. Então todos eles haviam conversado! Provavelmente enquanto Caleb saía para rodar. Ele não aguentou e riu.

-Imaginei que vocês iriam querer isso. – disse Arella mãe, com um sorriso brando.

-Mas...nossos amigos...a escola...tudo o que...

-Isso é com você, Caleb. – disse Mutano. – Se você for, nós vamos também. Mas a escolha é toda sua. Não nos importamos com o que deixaremos para trás, principalmente porque, um dia vamos voltar. Poderemos manter contato com nossos amigos. Mas é você quem decide.

O grupo olhou para o rapaz, esperando a resposta. Caleb olhou para todos, então baixou o olhar, pensando. Ele pensou em sua profecia, pensou na de sua mãe. Pensou em tudo que lhe disseram sobre Trigon, e em sua própria magia.

'_Você é mais poderoso do que pensa, Caleb.'_ Tinúvil lhe dissera, há três semanas.

'_Tem que aceitar o que é.'_ _'Controle sua luz'_

O grupo prendeu a respiração quando ele se voltou, pronto para dar a resposta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como vocês não se importaram muito c/ cap de fim misterioso, resolvi repetir! ; D

hehe. Mas não é um mistério tão grande o que o Caleb vai escolher, né? Pelo menos do meu ponto de vista (dãã...vc é a autora!)

Bom, dexa pra lá... espero ver vocês no próx cap, que provavelmente vai demorar um pouco. Desculpe, gente, é que acabei de começar o ensino médio e o negócio é barra... lições sem fim, e se eu tirar nota baixa, me cortam a net. O que quer dizer sem fic de qq maneira.

Mas eu não aguento ficar mto tempo sem escrever, o q quer dizer q vai demorar, no máximo, uma semana. Vejo vcs em breve.

Espero pelos reviews! BjBj/


	10. Mudanças

Oi, gente. 

Bem, em primeiro lugar, quero me desculpar. Sério, eu não imaginei que ia demorar tanto tempo assim. Desculpe, desculpe! A escola tentou me matar, mas eu sobrevivi! pose de lutadora exausta

E depois, eu tive que ter um tempo para me recuperar das lutas cansativas, né? hehe... Além disso, eu fiz outra fic também, neh? A propósito, adorei ver vocês lá! brigada, fiquei feliz, mesmo! (provavelmente, vou continuar, mas terminemos aqui primeiro, neh?) 

Bom, taí, uma história bem comprida, mas que falta pouco (diga-se um 4 capitulos) para acabar! 

Apreciem! 

_**Mudança**_

-Êêêêê... – exclamava Tinúvil dando pulinhos, com as mãos entrelaçadas. Acabara de receber uma ótima notícia: seu mais novo amigo Caleb estava vindo treinar magia! Ela, o colega de aprendizagem e a mentora, Méomer, já haviam se mudado para a Nova Azarath, pois ali era o lugar mais seguro em que ele poderia ficar. Mais para o Norte ou mais para o Sul, e Trigon poderia rastreá-lo facilmente. Porque Trigon já estava sabendo da profecia, e provavelmente estava louco de vontade de conhecer os netos.

-Ai, ai... É bom que ele seja tudo o que você diz... – resmungou o rapaz ao lado dela. Era um garoto alto, moreno, magro, de rosto bonito, mas com uma expressão de desdém misturado a tédio. – Espero que tenha valido a pena nos mudar para essa dimensãozinha... 

-Não seja tão chato! – ordenou Tinúvil, cruzando os braços. – A Nova Azarath é legal!

-É... É legalzinha... Mas perto do nosso palácio mágico no Norte...

-Méomer disse que os prédios de Azarath costumavam ultrapassar os nossos, em tamanho, beleza e magia. 

-É, mas isso foi há tipo, vinte anos atrás, Núvil. Helooo... Presente... Esse lugar é medíocre.

-Não é medíocre... Você que é muito exigente! – rebateu a garota lhe mostrando a língua. – Estou doida pra rever Caleb! Ele é tão legal... Foi o primeiro garoto que não se encantou comigo. Ou pelo menos... Foi o que mais resistiu! 

-O primeiro garoto...? Nossa, valeu pela consideração... Eu sou o que, mesmo? O gato do vizinho? 

-Ah, Peter, não enche... Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Garotos _humanos_. Você não é comum. Embora... Às vezes eu surpreenda você olhando demais pra mim!

-Só se for nos seus sonhos... – murmurou Peter, mas desviou o olhar. – Pra mim, você ta gamada...

-Não estou! – exclamou ela, com os punhos fechados.

-Claro, claro... – concordou Peter, fechando os olhos. – A Núvil e seus namorados...

-Namorados uma ova, eu...

-Tinúvil! Peter! – chamou a voz autoritária da mulher loura e altiva que adentrou no aposento. – Eles já vão chegar.

-Oba! – exclamou Tinúvil.

-Já estamos indo, senhora. – informou Peter, se levantando do sofá em que estivera sentado.

A mulher desapareceu pela porta com uma expressão de impaciência.

-Anda Núvil. Vamos conhecer o tal... O tal da profecia...

-Acho que até você vai gostar dele, Pete. 

-Hum... Talvez...

Os dois correram para fora, a fim de receber os visitantes e o novo colega de aprendizagem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sejam bem-vindos!

A família se encontrava na frente da casa de Arella. Era quase um castelo. Uma das maiores construções da Nova Azarath, por ser uma das primeiras. 

-Uau! – exclamou Marie, soltando a maleta. – Que casona, vovó! 

-Se diz casarão, Marie cabeça-oca. – corrigiu Esmeralda, mas sorria, com Pérola nos braços. – Mas é mesmo incrível, vó. Nem a base do vovô Steve ultrapassa! É como um castelo!

-Eu vou ser a princesa! – avisou a pequena Arella, com um salto. A pomba Ellie continuava em seu ombro. 

-Não mesmo. Papai sempre disse que eu sou a princesa dele. – rebateu Esmeralda. – Não é, papai?

-Hã...

-Por que vocês não vão escolher os quartos? – perguntou Arella avó – Só tem dois com sacada, e um é dos seus pais.

-O outro é nosso! – afirmaram as gêmeas juntas.

-Vai sonhando! – exclamou Esmeralda – Eu sempre quis ter um quarto com sacada!

-Vai continuar querendo. – informou Marie, enquanto ela e a gêmea corriam para dentro.

-Voltem aqui! – a garota soltou a gata no chão e correu atrás das irmãs, os longos cabelos verdes dançando atrás dela.

-Cuidado para não quebrarem nada! – gritou Ravena quando as filhas desapareceram pela porta.

-Vamos entrar. É aqui que vocês vão morar por um tempo. O que está achando, Caleb?

-Hum? Ah, é ótimo, vovó. Muito legal, mesmo. – respondeu Caleb com um meio sorriso. – É uma cidade incrível. 

-Era ainda mais incrível antes. – contou ela com um suspiro de saudade, e Caleb achou melhor não lhe contar, por enquanto, que a cidade-dimensão iria sofrer uma nova guerra.

-Vamos entrar, está esfriando. – pediu Ravena, pegando as malas. Mutano pegou as demais e seguiu a esposa e a sogra para dentro do castelo. Caleb ficou parado um instante, admirando seu novo e temporário lar, com a mochila nas costas e Flame preso pela guia. O cão estava ansioso, andando até onde lhe era permitido e cheirando tudo ao seu redor. Caleb olhou em volta, observando a cidade-dimensão. Tinham tantas coisas em que pensar que ele não conseguiu se fixar em uma em especial.

-Queria ver Tinúvil logo. – murmurou ele para si mesmo. – Vamos, Flame.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mas ainda não entendi porque eles tiveram de ir embora! – reclamou Diego, de braços cruzados.

-Já disse, Kirah, querido. – repetiu Estelar, também amuada. – Caleb vai aprender mais um pouco sobre seus dons. 

-Mas porque todos tiveram que ir embora?

-Porque famílias não se separam enquanto puderem evitar. Ou enquanto não chegar a hora. 

-Hum.

-Também estou chateado, garoto. Todos estamos. – disse Cyborg, pousando uma lata de refrigerante no balcão. – Mas fazer o que! Eles tiveram que ir. É uma coisa importante. 

-E vamos poder continuar em contato com eles. – lembrou Sarah, afagando os cabelos escuros de um Brian emburrado. 

-É... será que eles já chegaram? – perguntou Stephanie, com Silkie no colo. 

-Ravena disse que iriam ligar quando desse. Mas isso não importa agora. Precisamos falar de coisas importantes. – informou Robin, sério. Estavam todos na Torre, chateados por que a família Logan havia partido. Eles olharam para o homem, que agora lembrava mais do que nunca o rapaz em roupas coloridas que liderara os titãs. 

-Vocês todas, crianças, já ouviram a história de Trigon, e também a de Ravena. Sabem como isso é sério, não sabem? – elas assentiram. – Por isso quero que entendam. Há uma grande probabilidade de o demônio vir atacar a Terra. E nós teremos que lutar. 'Nós' significa: eu, Koryander e Victor. Vocês vão ficar com Sarah em um abrigo que construímos e não vão sair de lá até que tudo esteja seguro.

-Mas... Talvez possamos ajudar.

-Não. Eu imaginei que iriam dizer isso. E a resposta é definitivamente não. Podem ter poderes, armas e muita coragem, mas não vão sair por aí salvando o mundo. Muito menos de Trigon.

-Certo, porque vocês faziam isso quando eram bem mais novos que nós e...

-Stephanie Komad´r Grayson. – recitou ele, sério. – Sabia que você ia tentar usar isso contra nós. E a resposta continua sendo não. Nós tínhamos aquela vida porque não éramos como vocês. Você não entende? Éramos todos órfãos, sem nenhuma família no mundo e com talentos excepcionais. Só tínhamos uns aos outros. Não havia mais ninguém e mais nada. Vocês são diferentes. Tem uma família. Tem chances na vida. E, mesmo quem tem poderes não tem experiência para usá-los. Como acha que nos sentiríamos vendo nossos filhos correrem perigo e, muito provavelmente, perecendo em batalhas como essas? Nada de luta. Vão continuar indo para a escola como crianças normais e ficar longe se e quando Trigon vier aqui.

-Mas Caleb e Esmeralda...

-... Foram para outra dimensão aprender sobre seus poderes. – completou Cyborg, terminando e amassando a lata. – Não quer dizer que eles irão lutar. Caleb, talvez, por causa da profecia. Mas arranho meu carro se Mutano e Ravena deixarem as filhas chegar perto de batalhas.

-Dick e Vic têm razão, crianças. – falou Estelar, consolando-os. – É muito perigoso e muito arriscado. Vocês são muito jovens.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Caleb! – exclamou Tinúvil ao vê-lo, e correu a abraçá-lo. Ela, Méomer e Peter já haviam chegado na casa de Arella, e a família descera correndo para conhecê-los. Bem, exceto Esmeralda e as gêmeas. Elas ainda estavam disputando quem iria ficar com o quarto com sacada, enquanto os pais e o irmão já tinham desfeito as malas.

-Ah, Caleb, que bom rever você! Fiquei com saudades, ficou também? Ah, adorei o seu cabelo, está muito bonito. Você veio estudar magia com a minha mentora! Só os melhores estudam com ela... Sem querer me gabar, mas, bem, nós vamos estudar juntos! E você vai conhecer o meu amigo Peter e eu vou conhecer a sua família e...

-Tinúvil! – chamou ele, encabulado.

-Oh... Desculpe. – pediu ela, soltando-o. Mas ele a abraçou de volta.

-Também senti sua falta. – disse ele com a voz macia. Ela sorriu, sentindo-se quente. Então eles se separaram com meios sorrisos e faces coradas.

-Bem... Ah, pai, mãe, essa é minha amiga Tinúvil. – a apresentou. Os pais entenderam imediatamente porque Caleb fora com ela para a torre circular no dia da profecia. Mutano abriu um grande sorriso, mas Ravena franziu o cenho.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-los, Sr e Sra. Logan! – disse ela, com uma leve reverência. Méomer, muito contrariada por não ter sido priorizada, pigarreou, olhando para Arella avó e depois para Ravena e o marido, mas não obteve o efeito que esperava. Então cutucou Tinúvil.

-Oh, sim, perdão, mestra. – pediu ela, surpresa. – Caleb, Sr e Sra. Logan, essa é Méomer, a minha tutora, e quem vai ensinar Caleb, também. E esse é meu amigo e nosso colega, Peter.

-Já nos conhecemos, claro. – disse Méomer com altivez, se inclinando brevemente. Não recebeu volta, porém. Ravena a olhava com uma expressão de raiva contida, e Mutano estava prestes a lhe dar uma resposta bem malcriada quando Arella resolveu interromper, procurando evitar brigas:

-Méomer está arrependida pelo modo como se portou aquela noite, há 16 anos, Ravena. – ela disse, e a mulher loura assentiu, olhando para baixo. – Por isso se ofereceu para ajudar Caleb.

-... Certo. – respondeu Ravena, suavizando a expressão. Mutano ia dizer algo, mas a esposa o cutucou, então ele ficou com um leve olhar de desdém raivoso.

-Então... – começou ele, sem olhar a mulher nos olhos, achando que ela devia ter dito aquilo por si mesma. –... O que, exatamente, pretende ensinar ao nosso filho?

-Tudo que for possível. – respondeu ela prontamente, mas sem humildade nem encabulação. – Tudo aquilo que seus poderes puderem fazer e que sua mente possa entender. Quero ajudá-lo a estar pronto para resistir a qualquer ataque de Trigon, seja físico, mental ou espiritual.

-E isso pode acontecer? – perguntou Caleb surpreso. 

-Claro que pode acontecer! – respondeu Méomer com rispidez. – De fato, é quase certo que acontecerá. Ainda não contou a eles, Arella?

-Bem... Não... Não tive tempo... – murmurou a mulher, envergonhada. – O caso, querido, é que Trigon já sabe de sua existência, de todos vocês, e da profecia.

-Mas então... Ele virá atrás de Caleb! – exclamou Ravena, aterrorizada.

-Não exatamente, Ravena. Ele não pode entrar. A Nova Azarath não é tão bela, mas é bem mais poderosa e reforçada que a primeira. – explicou Arella. – Mas eles não estarão livres de possíveis ataques mentais. Em sonhos e coisas assim. Por isso é bom que ele estude com Méomer. Ela é extremamente boa nisso. Proteção mental e espiritual. 

Ravena mordeu o lábio. Não gostava da idéia de haver uma possibilidade de ataque a seus filhos. Não imaginara que a coisa ficara tão séria. Era até melhor eles terem saído da antiga dimensão nesse ponto, para não oferecerem perigo aos amigos, e ficarem em segurança. Trigon voltaria � Terra facilmente, se já estava reconstituído. Mutano pensava as mesmas coisas, e confortou a esposa, tocando-lhe o braço. Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele concordava com Arella: deviam deixar Caleb ser ensinado o mais rápido possível. Ela assentiu silenciosamente.

-Está bem, então, Méomer. Vamos esquecer o passado e confiar em você. – disse ela, mas com frieza. Méomer apenas meneou a cabeça, e os jovens se entreolharam. – Ensine a meu filho o máximo que puder. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bem, eu espero que seja melhor que a minha antiga escola. – comentou Caleb, enquanto esperava, no dia seguinte, pela nova mentora, em companhia dos novos colegas.

-Escola? – perguntou Peter, sem entender.

-Oh, sim. Na Terra, nós não temos um só professor para tão poucas pessoas. – explicou o garoto, observando a sala circular onde iriam ter aula. – Um monte de alunos da mesma idade vai a um grande prédio onde há várias salas, várias turmas e um professor para cada disciplina. 

-Ora, nós também temos isso! – exclamou Tinúvil – Só que apenas em nossos primeiros anos de vida. Aprendemos a ler e escrever, a situação de todas as dimensões mais ou menos, e o básico de magia. Então nossos poderes amadurecem, e o dono da... 'escola', como você chama, nos divide conforme a capacidade de cada um. E aí, no último ano, quando estamos com 10 ou 11 anos de idade, vários mentores vão�� academia e escolhem dois ou três alunos que lhe apeteçam para ensinar.

-Mesmo? Que engraçado! – riu Caleb, estranhando. – Parece mesmo esse negócio de magia. Como os _jedi_ no filme _Star Wars_, ou aprendizes de feiticeiro naquelas séries de TV...

-Acha que é uma piada? – questionou Peter, zangado. 

-Não, não foi o que eu quis dizer. É só que é muito diferente. No meu mundo, esse método não daria certo. Para começar, a grande maioria não tem poderes mágicos. Os humanos se formam em coisas normais, como médicos, advogados, engenheiros, e por aí vai.

-'Coisas normais'... Mas então, cada um tem a sua habilidade não tem? Como nós temos habilidades diferentes de magia.

-Bem, sim, mas... 

-Não acho que seja tão diferente.

-Mas é. Qualquer um pode ser médico, ou...

-Agora você está menosprezando as profissões do seu mundo. Nós aprendemos um pouco sobre sua dimensão, e medicina era uma área muito respeitada.

-É claro, os médicos são importantes e tudo, mas comparando com magia, nem tanto. Magia pode resolver qualquer coisa, não é?

-Claro que não. – responderam eles em uníssono, Tinúvil surpresa e Peter com desdém.

-Nós também temos nossas áreas. – explicou ele com impaciência. – Muita gente tem dons curativos, mas acha que qualquer um cura uma doença mais grave, como câncer, ou uma ferida muito profunda? Aqueles que se especializaram nisso é que conseguem. São nossos médicos, mas chamamos de curandeiros. E eles não conseguem fazer coisas como abrir portais, mesmo que tenham essa capacidade, se não aprenderam como.

-É, mas... Não, espere. Estou confuso. – disse Caleb, pondo a mão na cabeça. – O que vocês aprendem, afinal?

-Nos primeiros anos com o mentor, aprendemos basicamente todas as funções de todas as nossas habilidades e como usá-las. – explicou Tinúvil. – Depois, escolhemos uma área em especial, em que somos bons e gostamos. Aí, nosso mentor nos especializa nessa área, ou, se ele não tem muito conhecimento, nos indica para outro mentor. Mas temos que ser muito bons, e querer aprender. 

-Oh. Como a nossa faculdade. – concluiu Caleb – Entendi. É, acho que não é tão diferente assim, afinal. O que vocês estão aprendendo?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante, depois de trocarem um olhar significativo.

-Bem... – começou Tinúvil, olhando para baixo. – Nós não somos assim, como te explicamos. Estamos em uma espécie de aprendizagem diferente.

-Nós somos aprendizes da senhora Méomer. – informou Peter. – Seremos o que ela quiser. 

-Eh? Como assim?

-Nós... Nós temos poderes excepcionais. E somos de uma... Hã... Digamos de um_ povo_ especial. Por isso, precisamos aprender _tudo_. Tudo, mesmo. – enfatizou. – Assim, seremos sábios e poderemos resolver a maioria das coisas.

-Aí, sim, você pode dizer 'a magia resolve qualquer coisa'. Se for utilizando um exemplo desses. 

-Bem, acho... Acho que entendi. Mas não completamente.

- Já ouviu falar em Merlin? E em Gandalf? É mais ou menos como eles. 

-O que, os velhos magos? De Avalon e do Senhor dos Anéis? Mas... Estão dizendo que eles foram reais?

-Merlin, sim. Gandalf provavelmente ainda é. Ele foi para as terras imortais com os elfos.

Caleb ficou um instante em silêncio.

-Vocês estão brincando, certo? – perguntou ele com um sorriso vacilante. – Quero dizer, são apenas _lendas. _Histórias para passar o tempo. Não houve Camelot de Arthur, nem hobbits, nem elfos, nem o Um Anel, nem...

-_Você_ deve estar brincando. – disse Peter sem sorrir. – O reinado de Arthur e a Guerra do Anel são dois dos primeiros e mais importantes fatos ensinados sobre a sua dimensão. 

-Nós só aprendemos como lendas.

-Não disse a Terra. Disse a sua dimensão. É diferente. – explicou Peter com frieza. – A Terra é um dos poucos mundos que ignora a existência de outros mundos e dimensões, justamente por causa dessa visão limitada. 

- Vocês desconhecem muita coisa. – concordou Tinúvil. – As histórias do Rei Arthur e Frodo-nove-dedos muitos já ouviram falar, mas... Pouca gente também não sabe, mesmo por lenda, de Roland de Gilead, o mago Howl, o torneio de Shaman King, Lyra da língua mágica, a Raposa de nove caudas, o próprio Trigon, e todas as coisas que se escondem atrás de simples crenças. 

-Esqueceu Anakin e Darth Vader,�e Potter e Dumbledore. – resmungou Caleb de braços cruzados.

-Oh, sim, a Guerra�de Voldemort e o Menino-que-sobreviveu�e a Guerra nas Estrelas�também�são clássicas.�Desculpe, não sou tão interada na história de sua dimensão.

-Eu estava brincando... – murmurou ele, mas os outros não o ouviram. Méomer acabara de adentrar na sala.

-Tinúvil, Peter, quero que saiam e continuem treinando o encantamento de fenômenos naturais que ensinei semana passada. Quando eu sair, quero ver resultados de tempestades e deslizamentos. E não esqueçam que depois terão de arrumar sozinhos, com o mesmo encantamento. – ordenou ela sem emoção na voz. – Enquanto isso, eu vou ter uma pequena confabulação com o Sr Logan. 

Tinúvil e Peter saíram com expressões de quem caminha para a terceira sessão na cadeira elétrica, mas a garota deu um aceno de boa sorte para Caleb pouco antes de cruzar a porta. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mãe, tem certeza de que vai dar certo? Ela não é velha demais?

-Creio que não, Ravena. – respondeu Arella avó, sentada em uma poltrona com um embrulho nas mãos. A pequena Arella estava sentada defronte a ela, com a pomba Ellie no ombro. 

-O que, exatamente, vocês pretendem fazer? – perguntou Mutano, de pé na porta.

-Mamãe vai inserir uma jóia mágica protetora no chacra central de Arella. – explicou Ravena apontando para a própria testa. – Como o meu.

-Vai fazer os pesadelos pararem, vovó? – perguntou a pequena, um pouco nervosa. 

-Mais ou menos, querida. Vai te ajudar a controlar seu dom da visão, mas se alguém muito poderoso enviar uma mensagem em forma de sonho, você ainda a terá. Por isso, é bom se você aprender a meditar.

-Como a mamãe?

-Como a mamãe. – concordou ela, desembrulhando uma pequena caixa de madeira – Você a ensina, Ravena?

-Oh, claro. Mas onde conseguiu uma pedra para isso?

-Aqui, mesmo. Foi um pouco mais difícil do que para você, afinal, Azarath concedia uma pedra e a incisão para cada garota que nascia, mas está aqui, e é de boa qualidade.

Ela abriu a caixa e lá estava, no meio de uma almofada de veludo, um pequeno rubi muito delicado e brilhante. Ela o pegou com cuidado.

-Não vai doer, não é, vovó? – quis saber Arella, apreensiva. – Não é?

-Não se preocupe docinho. – disse Ravena, ajoelhando-se ao lado da filha e pegando sua mão. – Vai dar tudo certo. Você só vai sentir uma leve perturbação mental e um pouco de dor de cabeça. Mas passa logo, e eu vou estar aqui com você.

-Certo. 

Ellie voou do ombro da menina e saiu pela janela, enquanto Arella avó se aproximava com a pedra em uma mão e um brilho azulado na outra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E então, a mamãe disse pra gente tirar na moeda. Eu escolhi cara, e _juro,_ Diego, aquela moeda vacilou antes de cair em coroa. – reclamava Esmeralda para o grande espelho onde se refletia não a sua imagem, mas o rosto divertido de Diego Kirah Grayson.

-Tem certeza, Alda?

-Tenho, tenho, tenho! Marie fez alguma coisa! – insistia ela com os punhos fechados. – O que aquelas duas podem querer com um quarto com sacada? 

-Tirar de você.

-É, tem razão. – suspirou Esmeralda. – Mas e aí? Vocês já voltaram �s aulas?

-Nah... Começamos amanhã. – respondeu ele, amuado – Vai ser muito chato. Agora que pensamos que iríamos de carro... E eu vou ter que aturar aquelas chatices sozinho. 

-Ah... Não fique triste. Pelo menos, o Jim vai estar lá. – o consolou ela, se referindo ao amigo de escola dos dois. – Não pense que eu estou me divertindo a valer, aqui. É legal e tudo, meu quarto é bem maior do que antes, mas não tem TV, e nenhum lugar para ir, como shopping, ou cinema, ou lanchonete. E é só o Caleb que vai aprender magia, e talvez a Arella e a Marie, com a vovó. Eu não tenho esses dons, vou ter que ficar ouvindo música e lendo o dia todo. E aqui só tem gente velha e, além disso...

-Esmeralda! – gritou Ravena do andar de baixo. – Venha aqui me ajudar com o almoço.

-... Eu tenho que ajudar a minha mãe em um monte de afazeres domésticos. – completou ela, de testa franzida. – Já estou indo! – gritou – Ah, quase esqueci, a Arella colocou uma pedra na testa igual � da mamãe, e agora ela fica desfilando com o negócio, toda metida.

-Há,há,há... – riu Diego, imaginando a garota com a testa empinada. – Vamos, deve ter algo divertido para fazer aí. Vai ficar muito tempo?

-Muuuuuuuuito tempo! Até o Caleb vencer o tal Trigon, provavelmente.

-Ah, é. Não está preocupada? – perguntou Diego, já informado que o demônio estava atrás dos netos. Esmeralda deu de ombros. Ravena gritou seu nome novamente.

-Eu já to indo! – berrou ela. – Diego, é melhor eu ir. Posso te ligar de novo � noite?

-Acho que sim, mas não gasta muita magia?

-Gasta, mas esse lugar é repleto de magia. Até mais, amigo!

-Tchau, Alda!

------------

Era uma enorme casa semi destruída. Tinha pelo menos três andares, e todas as janelas estavam quebradas. Os cacos irregulares e afiados ainda jaziam na grama fria e amassada. Ao redor, o mesmo rastro de destruição. Árvores derrubadas, flores pisoteadas. Das outras casas menores, só restavam alguns tijolos e vigas de pé, no meio de cinzas ainda mornas. 

Era noite. Não se via luz. Não se via vida. Os poucos corpos no chão não se levantariam mais. Mas na enorme casa, a única em que não fora atiçado fogo, pessoas conversavam. A casa havia pertencido ao governante daquela pequena cidade-dimensão, que vivia pacatamente até ser escolhida por Trigon.

E era ele, em uma forma bem menor do que a que tinha antes de ser derrotado, que falava dentro da casa desolada, onde seus quatro olhos vermelhos eram a única fonte de luz para seus servos ensangüentados e sorridentes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal, o fim do décimo capitulo! Sabem, não pensei que essa história iria tão longe...

Agora, antes que vocês pensem que eu sou uma maluca crédula, saibam que eu não acho que essas coisas tenham sido reais. Só aproveitei que estavam falando de histórias e dimensões e aproveitei para mencionar algumas das minhas favoritas... Acho isso divertido! Misturar universos, quero dizer.

Bom, só pra constar, o meu novo personagem, Peter, foi inspirado no meu amigo J, e vocês logo vão conhecer o lado mais legal dele. (admita, J, vc é meio assim no começo das coisas).

Ah, agora é melhor estarem preperados: talvez o proximo demore mesmo. Mas como tem um feriadão aí, é bom dar uma espiada no fim do mês. Os professores não vão me vencer!

Me mandem os reviews, e, se tiver algo ruim, reclamem mesmo, assim eu melhoro no proximo! 

Feliz Pascoa! Adoro vocês!

bjbj/


	11. Amigos e Parentes

Oie, gente!

Demorei um pouco, né? Desculpe. (nem vou me explicar, axo q vcs podem deduzir o q houve, pelos meus comentários anteriores).

Mas não importa! Agora aparecem alguns novos personagens e o bicho vai pegar!

Bom, brigada pelos reviews, e espero q continuem gostando! (a propósito, em resposta a eu não separar a história: eu tentei separar, juro, mas o site cortou, sei lá pq. Ele corta alguns simbolos, às vezes. Por isso, um amontoado de letras sem sentido vai ser a separação, agora. Eu sei q sem fica difícil de ler e dá raiva, msm.)

Apreciem

**Amigos e Parentes**

-Vamos.

-Anda, Caleb.

-Se esforça mais.

Caleb mal ouvia as vozes ao longe. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Seu rosto se contraía em uma careta, juntamente com os dentes que rangiam. Ele podia sentir as unhas se cravando nas palmas das mãos. Podia sentir os braços tremendo.

-Não... Consigo. – murmurou desesperado.

-Não diga bobagens. – retrucou Méomer friamente. – Conseguiu da última vez.

-É mais pesado agora. Não posso.

-Você pode, Caleb.

-Não... Núvil... Me ajuda.

-Ninguém vai te ajudar. Tem que fazer isso sozinho.

-Vamos, Caleb! Você pode fazer isso! Tem que se concentrar!

-Peter...

-Chega! O esforço de falar tira a sua concentração! Se foque na sua missão.

-Mas...

-É uma ordem.

Caleb obedeceu. Apertou mais os olhos e forçou a mente. Doía, doía demais... Uma dor além da física e da mental, que já experimentara muitas vezes nas aulas de Méomer... Agora era pior... Era uma dor... Uma dor espiritual.

-Eu já disse, não é para forçar a mente, é para forçar o espírito, a alma!

'E como se faz isso?' pensou o garoto com raiva. Méomer dissera que ia ensiná-lo, mas até agora só o mandou treinar. Treinar o que ele não sabe fazer... Grande método de ensino!

-Vamos, Caleb! Você consegue!

-EU NÃO CONSIGO! – berrou ele de repente, abrindo os olhos e descruzando as pernas. Seus pés bateram no chão com um baque, ao mesmo tempo em que um vaso se espatifava contra a parede. Tinúvil ofegou, e Peter resmungou um palavrão, mas Méomer permaneceu com seu olhar avaliador e frio, de braços cruzados e testa franzida.

-Tinúvil, Peter, leiam os pergaminhos que entreguei, e amanhã quero que os dois saibam de cor. Logan, você fica, limpa essa bagunça, e vai passar mais três horas relendo o livro de Azarath, para me entregar mais um relatório hoje à noite.

-O que? Mas já li duas vezes! E fiz vários...

-E vai ler mais dez, e escrever mais vinte relatórios, se não conseguir aprender o que escrito ali.

-Já aprendi. – Caleb lera e relera tanto aquelas páginas que sabia algumas passagens de cabeça.

-Não aprendeu, não. Se tivesse aprendido, saberia o que fazer.

-Como posso saber o que fazer se você não me diz...

-Porque você é completamente capaz de entender o que está escrito ali, e pode muito bem deduzir o que deve fazer. – explicou ela sem se alterar. – Já disse que sua mãe...

-... Aprendeu o livro de Azarath sozinha, quando tinha metade da minha idade. – completou ele, revirando os olhos. – Já sei, já sei...

Méomer o olhou com uma expressão de 'então-faça-logo', e se virou para sair, chamando os outros dois alunos com um olhar.

Tinúvil se virou e acenou para Caleb com um sorrisinho, que ele não retribui. Pegou uma vassoura quando a porta se fechou e começou a juntar os cacos do vaso. Sua mente estava tão cansada que latejava, e ele achou que seria mais cômodo não usar os poderes. Limpou o chão tentando não pensar em nada, e, quando terminou, olhou para a prateleira, onde o grosso e antigo livro de Azarath o esperava. Ele gemeu, fechando os olhos e massageando a cabeça com os dedos. Nunca iria conseguir ler e entender o livro, do jeito que estava fadigado. Sabia que errara, não era para ter forçado a mente, mas ele ainda não conseguia entender como forçar o espírito. Tentar pedir ajuda à mãe, mas, como Méomer, ela dissera que era uma coisa que se descobria sozinho, não era 'ensinável'.

-Como eu posso... – murmurou ele para a sala vazia, abrindo os olhos –... Fazer isso sozinho?

"_Meu caro neto... Se você me permitir, nunca te deixarei ficar sozinho..."_

Caleb deu um salto. A voz grossa a calma ecoara pelo recinto como a de Tinúvil, no dia em que fizera aniversário.

-Q-quem...

"_Oh, perdão, Caleb Logan. Ainda não nos apresentamos. Mas você me conhece."_

-Trigon. – sussurrou Caleb automaticamente. Não sabia como ou porque, mas sentira isso.

"_É... Acho que é tarde demais para pedir que você me chame de 'vovô'..." _

A sala escureceu. Caleb teve a sensação de que caía e girava. Mas permaneceu em pé, calado e calmo. A sensação acabou. Atrás dele, o contorno rubro de dois pares de olhos gigantes, um sobreposto ao outro, brilhou e o iluminou parcamente. A mesma voz ecoou na luz vermelha.

"_Como vai, meu neto? Há muito quero conversar com você."_

Os olhos se estreitaram, e por trás deles, o rosto escarlate do demônio se desenhou, com um sorriso macabro. Caleb agora teve a sensação que subia, embora um pouco abaixo do olhar do avô. O corpo inteiro do demônio se concretizou na paisagem que surgia, um lugar devastado, escuro e cheio de corpos inanimados. Caleb estava na palma da mão do demônio, que o olhava de cima. Estava na mesma posição em que vira sua mãe em um dos seus sonhos. Ainda assim, ele não se alterou. Permanecia sério e altivo, como se não sentisse medo ou receio algum.

"_Trigon, pai de sua mãe, Ravena, e seu avô. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Caleb."_

-Prazer? Não posso dizer o mesmo sem mentir, senhor.

"_Ora, por que esse tom desdenhoso, meu neto? Não está feliz de ver um parente?"_

-Não, quando ele é um demônio que matou milhares de pessoas inocentes, e pouco se importa com a própria filha, que dirá com o resto da família.

"_Eu vim até aqui te ver, não é?"_

-E é por isso que eu vou te perguntar: o que você quer?

"_Eu não..."_

-Deixe de enrolação, se me faz o favor... Já sei tudo que tenho que saber, e não vou cair na sua ladainha. O que você quer?

"_Você é esperto, meu neto. E muito corajoso, também. São características que eu admiro. Eu vim te procurar, Caleb, para te fazer uma proposta. Uma proposta grandiosa, para compensar os anos que eu fiquei alheio à sua existência, por minha ausência de avô."_

-É? Não quer dizer... Aos anos que ficou alheio à profecia sobre nós?

"_Não sei do que você está falando."_

-Eu acho que sabe. Mas vamos lá, então. Qual a sua proposta?

"_O que eu quero, meu neto, é que você una-se a mim. Você tem grandes poderes, eu bem sei. E o ensino aqui não vai te levar longe. Aprenda sobre magia comigo, seus poderes vêm de mim, pois são herança de sua mãe, minha filha. Fique comigo para reinarmos lado a lado, pois eu também sinto falta de família. Se vier comigo, vou te fazer meu aprendiz e pupilo favorito."_

Caleb ficou em silêncio por um instante.

-Trigon... Por que veio até aqui me oferecer uma coisa que sabe que eu não vou aceitar?

Trigon não respondeu imediatamente.

"_Você é sangue do meu sangue."_ Disse ele de forma pensativa. _"Mais esperto do que eu pensei."_

-Veio ver se eu ofereço ameaça, não é? E aproveitar e me deixar com medo. Se eu tivesse aceitado, você me liquidaria na hora. – concluiu Caleb. – Bom, fique sabendo, meu avô, que não tenho medo de você, ainda menos agora do que antes.

"_É mesmo? Pois bem, você é esperto, mas também é uma criança tola. Cheio de si, não é mesmo?" _o demônio abandonara totalmente o tom falso de simpatia, mas parecia satisfeito.

-Não. Não acho que sou um grande mago ou guerreiro. Mas vejo que você é menos que eu, ainda que mais poderoso. E está bem menos agora.

"_Criança insolente... Com que direito diz isso? Acha que não tenho poder? Acha que não posso te destruir quando quiser?"_

O lugar irrompeu em chamas, ficando totalmente iluminado e muito assustador.

-Acho.

Trigon não esperava por isso. Caleb continuava sério e despreocupado, olhando para ele como se não fosse à altura.

"_Como...?"_

-Acho, sim, Trigon. Olhe só para isso. As chamas dançam, mas não me queimam. – de fato, a iluminação aumentara, mas não a temperatura. – E mais: se pudesse me destruir, já teria feito isso. Mas você sequer consegue passar pelas barreiras de Azarath. Da Nova Azarath, melhor dizendo.

"_Eu vim até aqui, não foi? Não estou na sua frente?"_

-Porque houve uma abertura momentânea no meu treino, e você aproveitou que minha mente estava fadigada. Eu sei que ainda estou na sala de treinamento. Suas ilusões estão toscas e malfeitas, porque você perdeu muito tempo e energia criando essa sua fantasia.

Trigon parecia cada vez mais e mais furioso, mas as chamas foram diminuindo.

-É isso aí. É impossível, mesmo que você tenha retornado, que você esteja com sua aparência original. Tenho certeza que não está tão assustador quanto agora.

"_Você... Como...?"_ a voz não estava mais tão ecoada e grossa.

-Simples, cara. Você achou que ia se dar bem porque minha mente estava cansada. Mas não estou usando minha mente. Estou aqui em espírito.

Nesse instante, o corpo de Caleb enegreceu, seus braços, com a capa aberta, se assemelharam a asas, o capuz cobriu seu rosto, que lembrava muito um bico, e ele começou a flutuar, voando da mão do falso demônio. Voou no ar, assumindo formas aleatórias de pássaros: corvo, gavião, 

águia, falcão, para sumir no ar. Mas, antes de cair no chão frio da sala de treinamento, pôde ouvir a voz do avô ao longe.

"_Ainda vamos nos reencontrar, meu neto Caleb Logan. É uma promessa."_

E já não havia nada de amigável em sua voz.

ALFHWEDUFCYWDSBGFWUD

-E ele só disse isso?

-É, mãe, ele só disse isso.

Ravena estava apreensiva, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Isso é mau, é muito mau, Caleb. Se ele conseguiu passar pela proteção de Azarath...

-Ele não conseguiu. – explicou Caleb. – Só aproveitou a brecha que abriu no meu treino.

-Caleb está certo. – concordou Méomer. Ela estava extremamente orgulhosa, porque o aluno finalmente conseguira projetar-se em espírito e escapar de uma prisão mental. – Nem mesmo Trigon passaria pelos encantos sem esforço e um aviso prévio. Mas ele tem poder.

-Nem tanto. Pelo que vi, ele está bem menos poderoso do que antes.

-Deve estar. Mas provavelmente também acha que você não oferece perigo.

-Se ele se deu ao trabalho de vir vê-lo, deve se preocupar.

-Sim, mas...

Caleb se desligou da conversa a partir daí. A mãe, o pai, a avó e a mestra já haviam discutido isso muitas vezes, juntamente com os monges da cidade. Ele só sabia que se sentia muito cansado por todo o esforço espiritual que fizera. Mas enfim conseguira entender o que Ravena e Méomer queriam dizer. Não dava, realmente, para se ensinar a alguém como fazer aquilo. Era muito... Complexo, e, apesar de não conhecer muito daquilo, Caleb sabia que era algo pessoal. No instante, porém, que praticara a projeção, sentira-se muito bem. Livre, leve e muito desligado. Como uma meditação, só que melhor, porque ele podia voar e se desligar de tudo... Não precisava da menor concentração depois que conseguia a coisa.

Mas agora precisava descansar... Ele não sabia como se descansava o espírito, mas olhar pela janela, admirando a paisagem da cidade de luz, o fazia se sentir muito bem. Algo mais... Algo quente que apertava sua mão direita... Que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e sua alma vagar, descansando... Sem rumo...

SLADJFCIDRECVDSBURF

As semanas seguintes foram duras. Caleb finalmente aprendera a base da magia, então, agora, sim, começavam suas aulas de verdade. Ele aprendeu uma grande quantidade de história da magia, os principais magos e seus grandes feitos. Aprendeu quais eram os principais mundos e como chegar neles, embora só na teoria. Ninguém mais abria sequer uma brecha da proteção 

da Nova Azarath depois que Trigon conseguira invadir. Mas não faltavam coisas para o rapaz praticar. Méomer cobrava-lhe incorporações todos os dias, prática de levitação; projeção espírita; decoreba de mantras; resistência e força mental, física e espírita, além da convocação de animais. Enquanto Esmeralda se queixava de falta do que fazer, Caleb chegava morto em casa.

Em compensação, sua amizade com Tinúvil e Peter crescia. Tinúvil sempre lhe dava apoio e o ajudava a lidar com Méomer. Peter se mantivera um pouco desconfiado e arrogante no começo, mas logo se mostrou leal e amistoso. Era muito inteligente e o ajudava a gravar as teorias, assim como a controlar os poderes e alguns truques para incorporar com mais facilidade. Só era muito perfeccionista, embora isso divertisse Caleb.

-Logan, como você espera derrotar Scats com isso?

-Como é? – perguntou Caleb, chocado, em frente ao seu enorme urso polar verde-escuro de olhos vermelhos, em sua opinião, assustador. – Foi o meu maior até agora! Tinúvil até saiu correndo!

-A Núvil se assusta com qualquer coisa... – informou ele, de braços cruzados. – Dá pro gasto... Mas para enfrentar Scats vai precisar de algo mais poderoso.

-Ah... – gemeu Caleb, as orelhas baixando como as de seu pai fazia.

Enquanto isso, os monges ficavam cada vez mais preocupados. O rapaz estava evoluindo, realmente, e tinha dons e potencial para ser muito poderoso um dia. Mas isso era esperado de alguém com anos de treino. E Trigon estava batendo na porta. Eles não revelavam a todos, mas seus servos estavam fazendo tentativas de entrar. Com mínino de poder, já faziam o portão mágico tremer. Caleb provavelmente não iria estar pronto para enfrentar o avô tão cedo, ainda que este estivesse menos poderoso que antes.

Trigon tentara manter contato com suas netas, também. Arella e Marie tiveram alguns pesadelos, mas nada que durasse muito tempo ou fosse constante. Esmeralda, por outro lado, entediada como estava, quase desejava que algo assim acontecesse. Ela não se mantia alerta, nem tentava bloqueios mentais. Tanto que um dia, aconteceu.

Esmeralda havia adormecido no jardim da casa de sua avó. Seus longos cabelos verdes se espalhavam preguiçosamente na grama da mesma cor, enquanto Pérola subia e descia em seu peito, enrolada acompanhando a respiração tranqüila da dona.

Ela acordou de repente, e se viu deitada em um lugar completamente diferente. Campos enormes completamente devastados. O céu era azul-marinho, com uma luz escarlate no horizonte. Pérola havia sumido. Ela se levantou devagar, atordoada.

-Assustador, não é?

-Ah! – a garota deu um salto, virando para trás.

Um homem alto e magro, de pele cinzenta como a de sua mãe, olhos dourados com íris de gato, cabelos, sobrancelhas e barba de um louro escuro estava parado olhando para ela. Tinha 

um olhar calmo e um sorriso bondoso. Trajava roupas estranhas, medievais, com uma espada longa em uma bainha enfeitada de brilhantes.

Esmeralda ficou petrificada um tempo, ante essa visão. Era um homem muito bonito.

-Quem... Quem é você?

-Lord Hawker, senhorita. Owl Hawker. – disse ele, se curvando exageradamente enquanto pegava e beijava a mão de Esmeralda. A garota levou um susto: a pouco o homem estava a uma distância de pelo menos dois metros dela. Deu alguns passos para trás quando ele a soltou.

-Não precisa ter medo de mim, senhorita. – avisou ele sorrindo, mas sem se aproximar. – Afinal, somos parentes.

-Parentes? Eu nunca...

-Ah, minha cara, sua mãe, senhora Logan, que eu conhecia como meia-irmã Ravena, nunca lhes contou de mim?

-Irmã?

-Sim! – exclamou ele, puxando a manga da camisa do braço direito, e revelando uma marca vermelha. Esmeralda já havia visto aquela marca em Nova Azarath. Era a marca de Scats. A marca de Trigon. – Acha que Ravena foi a única filha que Trigon teve?

-Ah! Você trabalha para ele!

-Não tenha medo, minha sobrinha. – pediu o homem, parecendo aborrecido. – Sou uma boa pessoa. Infelizmente, a marca de meu pai ficou gravada em minha pele. Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Sua mãe é filha dele, e é uma boa pessoa, não é?

Esmeralda não respondeu, parecendo em dúvida.

-Ouça. Essas – ele abriu os braços, indicando os campos devastados. – eram as minhas terras. Minha casa. Quando Trigon era grande, nunca se preocupou com elas, ou comigo. Diferentemente de sua mãe, não tinha nenhuma utilidade para ele. Era apenas um filho bastardo esquecido. E, tratando-se dele, era bem melhor assim. Creio que sua mãe desejaria ter a minha sorte. Mas agora que ele voltou, quer muitos aliados. Isso inclui os filhos que ele esqueceu e se tornaram poderosos. _Especialmente _eles. Existem cinco filhos de Trigon. Eu, Owl. Sua mãe, Ravena. Dois gêmeos, uma moça e um rapaz, Eagle e Hawk. E Falcon. Agora escute. Trigon sabe que sua mãe nunca se aliaria a ele. Mas foi atrás desses outros, pois todos nós ficamos muito poderosos com os poderes herdados dele. Ele veio atrás de mim. Todo esse reino é meu. Era uma boa terra. Quando eu me recusei a me aliar a ele, ele destruiu tudo. Eagle e Hawk eram grandes magos. Quando se recusaram a se aliar a ele, Trigon os destruiu. Quanto a Falcon, ele é mais demônio do que gente, e adora o 'papai'. Está aliado a ele, o que é ruim. Muito ruim.

-Então... Você está do nosso lado? – perguntou Esmeralda, cautelosa.

-Sim.

-Então... Por que Trigon não te destruiu?

-Por que... – ele fez uma pausa. – Depois que ele destruiu meu reino, me aliei a ele.

Esmeralda deu mais um passo para trás.

-Não! Calma! Ouça. Eu ouvi falar na história de seu irmão. Na profecia. Todo herói precisa de um espião, não é?

-Espião. – repetiu Esmeralda, ainda desconfiada.

-Fui mandado para capturar você.

-O que?

-Trigon sabe que você é a única sem poderes. Ele te quer como refém. Fiz com que ele me mandasse nessa missão. Eu te contaria tudo isso se estivesse do lado dele?

-Bem... Suponho... Suponho que não.

-Preciso levar você. Mas não se preocupe. Não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer. Nós dois vamos ajudar seu irmão de dentro. Olhe. Vou te deixar voltar e contar tudo isso a seus pais.

-Não.

-Eu já disse que...

-Acredito em você. Mas não é sensato voltar. O escudo pode se fechar, e Trigon vai saber de você.

Owl ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Confia em mim?

Esmeralda levou um tempo para responder.

-Confio.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Pérola apareceu muito agitada, trazendo a fita de cabelos de Esmeralda e um bilhete com sua letra:

_Gente,_

_Fui capturada. Mas não se preocupem. No meio do bando de Trigon, tem pessoas do nosso lado. Espiões. Um deles filho de Trigon, também. Eles vão fazer de tudo para ajudar Caleb e me proteger. Vou ficar bem. Mas é preciso que eu avise. Ele me capturou porque tem um plano. Ele vai conseguir passar pelo escudo. Longe daqui, estão preparando um exercito contra ele. Mas _

_até ele chegar a Nova Azarath, Trigon já vai ter invadido. Façam o possível para agüentar, e não se preocupem comigo. Sejam fortes. A Primeira Batalha está para acontecer._

_Alda._

_P.S.: Os titãs iriam querer saber disso._

Todos em Nova Azarath começaram a se preparar. Trigon estava às portas da cidade.

ALSJCNSDEIFDÇ

Scats- não se se escreve assim, mas é como chamavam Trigon no desenho, lembram? Daí a Ravena explicou quem era, msm.

Owl, Eagle, Hawk, Falcon - Coruja, Águia, Falcão e Falcão em inglês. Como é Raven, de corvo, achei q seria legal os outros filhos de Trigon terem nomes assim, tmb. A propósito, inventei eles total, msm. No hq diz q ele teve outros filhos, mas não entrava em detalhes.

Espero q tenham gostado! Não esperem o proximo cap mto cedo... u.u' mas quando for o final, vai ser uns dois ou trÊs cap de uma vez, pra vcs não terem q ficar esperando e lendo picado...

Brigada, brigada!! Espero pelos reviews!!

Bjbj


	12. A Primeira Batalha

Demora, demora... Maus aí, gente... Em compensação, o cap é grande... espero q seja bom.

Ta, talvez eu tenha viajado... u.u Mas vou me explicar melhor nesse cap. Obrigada pelo reviews, de novo!

Apreciem...

**_A Primeira Batalha_**

O piso era liso, regular e gelado. Aliás, tudo naquele lugar era gelado. Esmeralda sentia, não só em volta, o frio que fazia sair fumaça de sua boca, como também por dentro... O frio que atravessava sua pele e sua carne para se cravar no coração... Inspirando tristeza e medo constantes.

Suas sandálias batiam no piso, fazendo um barulho infernal no silêncio mortífero do recinto, ao lado dos sapatos leves e extremamente silenciosos de Owl. Os dois caminhavam por esse corredor típico de filmes de mistério, mais ou menos, pensou Esmeralda, estremecendo, para onde a mocinha é levada pelos seqüestradores...

-Como devo te chamar? – perguntou Owl de repente, querendo quebrar aquela camada sinistra. – Srta Logan? Minha sobrinha? Ou simplesmente...

-Esmeralda. Já serve. – respondeu a garota sem olhar para o tio. Este, que carregava uma tocha, iluminando o corredor escuro, sorriu brevemente.

-É um poder em comum, sabe Esmeralda? Sentir emoções. – disse ele, também olhando para frente. – Sabe o que eu sinto em você agora?

-Medo? – arriscou a garota, sabendo o que vinha a seguir.

-Também. Mas me referia principalmente à sua desconfiança. Tinha dito que confiava em mim.

-Oh, bem... – murmurou ela, sem saber o que dizer.

-Concordo que não seja muito sensato confiar em alguém que acabou de conhecer. Mais me parece muito menos sensato ir para algum lugar com alguém em que não confia.

-Eu...

-Por que veio comigo?

-Por que... Por que... Quero ajudar meu irmão. – respondeu ela com certo desespero. – Eu não tenho poderes... Sinto-me tão inútil em Nova Azarath... E você tem razão. Ele precisa de um espião. Precisa saber o que está acontecendo aqui. Ele precisa... Eu quero que ele precise de mim.

Owl parou, se voltando para a sobrinha com os olhos cheios de compaixão. Ela parecia frágil e perdida, mas ao mesmo tempo, confiante e teimosa. Como uma criança que teima em querer fazer o que seus pais dizem que não. Ela estava com medo, mas preferia enfrentar isso tudo a voltar e assistir seu irmão passar perigo e não poder fazer nada. Ela podia não ter poderes, mas tinha o espírito de herói.

-Estou admirado, Esmeralda. – disse ele, com seu sorriso caloroso. – Você é como um soldado fiel. Arriscou tudo. Mas não pensou muito, pensou?

-O que...? Acho que não, eu... Não pensei...

-Bom, pra sua sorte, eu realmente estou do lado de vocês. Mas já imaginou o que poderia acontecer se eu não estivesse?

Esmeralda olhou para ele. Owl lhe enviou um olhar misterioso e continuou andando, erguendo a tocha que crepitava. Então Esmeralda começou a pensar se realmente tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

-Capturada! Espiões? Ah, meu Deus, no que essa garota estava pensando?

-Por favor, Ravena, acalme-se.

-Acalme-se? Treze anos dizendo 'Não confie em estranhos', 'Não fale com estranhos', 'Não aceite balas de estranhos', e a garota simplesmente vai com um completo estranho pra toca do demônio só porque ele disse que está do nosso lado?

-Minha filha, realmente, há espiões no meio de Trigon... – informou Arella, tentando acalmá-la.

-Seus espiões? – perguntou Mutano.

-Bem, não, mas...

-Então como sabemos se esse tal que levou Alda realmente estava falando a verdade?

-Não sabemos, mas...

-Agora ela vai ser usada como refém. Céus, não sabemos nem mesmo se essa carta é realmente dela!

-Mãe, pai, fiquem calmos, a Esmeralda não é tão burra, talvez ela... Tenha um plano ou sei lá...

-Um plano? Como se ela tivesse experiência em assuntos como estes!

-É, mas ela não iria com qualquer um por qualquer motivo, certo? – tentou Caleb, querendo achar um meio de se dizer que a irmã estava bem.

-Sim, talvez eles tenham a enfeitiçado...

-Ou capturado à força!

-Que tipo de magia recobre a cidade? Como eles entraram aqui, mãe? – perguntou Ravena, agora à beira das lágrimas.

Arella estava sem fala. Não sabia o que fazer, como explicar, como consolar...

-Não sei, filha. Desculpe.

Mutano abraçou a esposa, também frustrado, enquanto Caleb e as gêmeas se entreolhavam, preocupados e também perdidos.

Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Finalmente chegaram ao final do corredor. Mas lá só tinha uma grande, lisa e sólida parede. Owl pousou a tocha em um recipiente para tal, e ergueu a mão. O símbolo de Trigon se desenhou em sua palma, e em seguida se copiou na parede, o grande S floreado, rubro e brilhante. Esmeralda deu um passo para trás, boquiaberta, enquanto a parede se dividia com estrondo, abrindo passagem aos descendentes de Trigon.

-Esmeralda, receio não poder te tratar tão bem na frente deles quanto te tratei até agora. – disse Owl se virando para ela com a expressão triste.

-'Eles'? – sussurrou a garota sem entender. E, quando o estrondo das portas cessou, veio uma voz alta e rouca da passagem recém aberta.

-Então, Sr Owl, está de volta! O que trouxe para seu pai? Ele já estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Um homem de pelo menos dois metros e meio de altura apareceu. Sua pele era escamosa e um pouco arroxeada. O pouco cabelo que tinha era fraco e tão sujo que já não se via mais qual fora sua cor original. Trajava roupas esfarrapadas, mas do mesmo estilo das de Owl, medievais, embora, mesmo que estivessem limpas e costuradas, via-se que eram bem menos elegantes e ricas. Ele tinha olhos amarelos e remelentos que se focaram em Esmeralda com voracidade.

-Ah, Sr Owl, seu pai vai gostar, trouxe uma bela caça... Permita-me brincar um pouco com ela depois que o Mestre Trigon a vir... – disse ele com sua voz rouca e cheia de malícia, se aproximando da garota paralisada.

-Pra longe da moça, Kay. – ordenou Owl com frieza. O homem se afastou dela imediatamente, com submissão. – Meu pai ou eu nunca deixaríamos você encostar nela. Ela é da nossa linhagem, sangue do nosso sangue. Acha que permitiríamos que você o manchasse com seu sangue imundo?

-Ela já está manchada, meu senhor... – argumentou o homem, ainda olhando para a garota. – Seu pai vive dizendo isso, manchada pelo sangue do homem que sua irmã escolheu...

-Cale a boca, Kay, ou te mando para o pior inferno que puder imaginar. – ameaçou Owl, puxando Esmeralda para perto de si. Kay se abaixou e se afastou para as sombras, mas não antes de enviar um sorriso assustador para a garota. Esmeralda apertou o braço do tio, gelada de medo.

-Parece um pouco de proteção exagerada considerando quem temos aqui. – disse uma voz feminina. Uma mulher morena muito bonita, usando trajes de montaria apareceu de outra parede, carregando as rédeas de um cavalo negro de olhos vermelhos e asas enormes que lembravam asas de morcego. Ela trazia um olhar constante de desprezo e superioridade.

-Trigon me mandou levar a garota. Ele quer falar com ela. – informou, estendendo a mão.

-Eu vou junto. – disse Owl. – É só pegar meu cavalo e eu...

-Como assim, você vai junto? – perguntou ela, como se a idéia fosse absurda. – Seu pai disse para eu levá-la. Você não tem mais o que fazer aqui?

-Não. – respondeu ele com firmeza. – E quero participar dessa confabulação. Eu levo a menina.

-Como queira. – murmurou a mulher com descaso, olhando Esmeralda de cima a baixo como se ela fosse um objeto levemente interessante.

Esmeralda decidiu que não gostava dela.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Caleb olhava pela janela. Seu olhar, normalmente descontraído, meio fechado, estava alerta e bem aberto. Seu rosto esverdeado estava pálido, e sua expressão era um amontoado de emoções diferentes, mas muito parecidas. Preocupação. Tristeza. Culpa. Raiva. Dúvida. Ansiedade.

A carta da irmã pendia de sua mão direita. Estava amassada e suja, quase rasgando de tantas vezes que tinha sido dobrada e desdobrada. Ele a olhava de cinco em cinco minutos, relendo as palavras que já sabia de cor. Então dava uma volta pelo quarto, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse: _"Deus, por favor, que ela esteja bem.", "Essa é mesmo a letra de Alda?", "Espiões? Se são espiões, deviam ter vindo falar comigo! Ela não devia se envolver", "Exército? Que tipo... O que quer dizer?",_ ou _"A culpa é minha. Toda, toda minha."_

Ele parou e pôs as mãos na cabeça, tentando raciocinar. Pedir ajuda dos pais era inútil; eles estavam muito preocupados com Alda. Mas isso era muita perda de tempo. Ficar se preocupando era inútil. Caleb resolveu confiar em sua irmã. Ela devia estar bem. Ela escolhera isso. Ela se pôs em perigo para que ele pudesse se preparar contra Trigon. Ele tinha que lutar.

Não posso lutar sozinho. Preciso de ajuda, pensou ele tomando uma decisão e correndo para a porta. Quando a abriu, porém, deu de cara com Tinúvil, que estava com o punho erguido, como se fosse bater.

-Tinúvil...?

-Caleb! Eu sinto muito. Você deve estar tão preocupado com a sua irmã...

-Estou. Mas não vou ficar parado. Temos que ir ajudá-la.

-Eu sei... O que? – ela ficou surpresa, e correu a acompanhar Caleb, que recomeçara a andar. – O que você pretende?

-Chamar reforços. – respondeu ele, saindo da casa e se encaminhando para a atual morada de Méomer. – Precisamos vencer Trigon quando ele tentar entrar aqui, e aí vamos resgatar Esmeralda.

-Mas... Somos poucos.

-Somos nada. Esses monges conhecem muito de magia, e, se eles não quiserem lutar, vão ter que pelo menos ajudar a chamar pessoas que querem.

-Você tem um plano?

-Quase isso. Minha mãe me disse que Azarath está tipo, bem no meio das dimensões, e meio que liga elas.

-Certo...

-Então vamos ver se conseguimos encontrar esse exercito de que Alda fala na carta.

-Você acredita nela?

-Por que não acreditaria?

Tinúvil não respondeu. Eles percorreram o resto do caminho em silêncio, e, quando chegaram, Caleb pediu um minuto da atenção de Méomer e Peter.

Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Senhor... A menina está aqui.

Esmeralda estava se sentindo péssima. Fora um longo caminho até onde Trigon estava. E ele todo fora percorrido a cavalo... voador. Esmeralda sempre detestara altura. Ficara de olhos fechados o tempo todo, apertando os braços na cintura de Owl e comprimindo o rosto nas suas costas. Quando chegaram, parecia que parte da cor do cabelo havia descido para seu rosto.

-Você está bem, Esmeralda? – perguntou Owl, apoiando-a com o braço quando desceram.

-Vou ficar... – respondeu ela com a voz fraca.

-Vamos, Owl, traga a garota. – ordenou a morena antipática, guiando os cavalos para dentro de um portão negro enorme.

-Já estou indo. Agora me escute, Esmeralda. – disse ele, sério. – Você está indo falar com Tringon. Preste atenção. Evite os olhos dele. Não responda mal. Não precisa responder bem, mas controle a língua, porque ele pode tentar te machucar. Não deixe ele te convencer. Tudo que ele disser é mentira. Não acredite, não se deixe levar. Entendeu?

-Entendi.

-Ótimo. Concorde com tudo que eu disser e não deixe perceber nossa relação.

-Está bem.

-Confie em mim, Esmeralda.

-Vamos, Owl. – chamou a mulher novamente, impaciente.

-Calma, Vivian. Já vou.

Esmeralda acompanhou o tio, observando o novo lugar em que se encontrava. Era uma planície enorme, de terra morta, vazia. O céu estava azul escuro, com algumas réstias de cor laranja no horizonte. O grande portão negro era como uma muralha. A garota não conseguia ver onde ele acabava no comprimento.

Do lado de dentro do portão, havia criaturas de todos os tipos. Pareciam alienígenas e orcs saídos de filmes hollydianos. Mas o pior não era isso. Era o fato de que tinham guardas e prisioneiros. Pessoas machucadas, magras e infelizes estavam presas em gaiolas gigantes, vigiadas por pessoas que pareciam adorar estar ali, naquele papel.

Esmeralda ficou indignada, mas Owl a pegou pela mão, forçando-a a acompanhar o ritmo rápido de Vivian.

-Não fale. – ordenou ele – Não olhe nos olhos deles. De nenhum deles. Não pare de andar.

Ela obedeceu, fitando o chão e quase correndo para acompanhar os passos largos do tio. Logo chegaram a uma espécie de castelo... Um grande e grotesco castelo negro semi-destruído. Trigon estava lá dentro. Esmeralda quase podia sentir.

Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Convocar...? Logan, no que está pensando? – perguntou Méomer depois de ouvir o rapaz.

-Pensa bem, Méomer. – disse Caleb, animado. – Trigon está vindo. Tem um monte de gente de um monte de dimensões e mundos que quer ver ele destruído... Que quer lutar contra isso. Eu acabei de perceber que o que está acontecendo não é como com os meus pais. Isso não é para super-heróis. É uma guerra. E o povo quer lutar por suas terras... A carta da Alda... Diz que há um exército. Eu não duvido. Devem ter muitas pessoas querendo derrotar Trigon. Precisamos delas.

-Ele tem razão, senhora. – disse Peter, que até o momento, como Tinúvil, só ouvira. – Se conseguirmos, acredito que muitos viriam nos ajudar. Eu me lembro de ter ouvido rumores que soldados do Norte, de onde viemos, queriam lutar, mas não sabiam como localizar Trigon. Agora temos uma vantagem. Sabemos que é aqui que ele mira.

Méomer ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando.

-Acham que estão prontos para enfrentar uma batalha? – perguntou com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Eu e Peter já temos muito conhecimento, principalmente de guerras. – disse Tinúvil, se adiantando. – E nos sentimos muito dispostos a lutar contra Scats.

Peter concordou vigorosamente. Méomer olhou para Caleb.

-Ele pegou a minha irmã. – lembrou ele, como se isso esclarecesse tudo. – Pegou a minha irmã e vai pagar por isso. Eu preciso lutar por ela, Méomer.

Ela não fez mais perguntas.

Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Seja bem-vinda, minha neta. – disse o homem, com uma voz branda, mas que fazia o chão tremer.

Esmeralda não esperava isso. Não mesmo. Ela tinha visto um desenho. Ela tinha ouvido as descrições. Trigon devia ser um enorme demônio vermelho com quatro chifres, quatro olhos, garras... enfim, um monstro. Mas o indivíduo à sua frente não era um monstro. Não mesmo. Ele tinha um olhar penetrante e maldoso, e um sorriso malicioso, mas... Era um homem. Um homem de pele cinzenta; olhos vermelhos; alto demais e também muito magro. Será que as pessoas exageravam tanto assim?

-Está pensando no que aconteceu comigo, não é? – perguntou ele, desgostoso. Homem ou demônio, pensou Alda, a voz desse cara dá medo. – Foi a volta, se quer saber... Antes, eu era glorioso... Agora tenho que me acostumar com esse mísero corpo humano... Mas não trouxe você aqui para isso, minha neta... Esmeralda.

Esmeralda estremeceu, e Owl apertou de leve seus ombros, que segurava.

-Você vai ser minha refém. Tenho que manter algumas coisas a salvo. – disse ele com indiferença. – Como eu pensei, você não possui poder nenhum... O que quer dizer que é inútil para mim sobre outras coisas... Mas quem sabe você não ache tão ruim ficar aqui... Só queria vê-la. Levem-na para os aposentos que preparei. Você fica de olho nela, Vivian. Owl, meu filho, tenho um trabalho para você.

Esmeralda olhou para Owl assustada, com um ar de 'não-me-deixe'. O homem sequer olhou para ela. Vivian pegou-a pelo braço, levando-a por um caminho que dava para mais dentro do castelo.

Elas passaram por corredores vazios, iluminados parcamente por tochas nas paredes. Portas apareciam de vez em quando, mas estavam sempre acorrentadas por fora. Algumas se abriam instantaneamente para as duas passarem, e se fechavam pesadamente às suas costas. Vivian parou em uma quando as duas já tinham andado por pelo menos quinze minutos, por um verdadeiro labirinto. Esse era provavelmente o intento: Esmeralda nunca se recordaria do caminho.

Vivian destrancou o cadeado com uma chave grande e pesada, e puxou as correntes, fazendo um barulho infernal que ecoou durante muito tempo no corredor vazio e silencioso. Empurrou a porta e fez um sinal a Esmeralda para entrar. A garota hesitou na entrada, e levou um empurrão. Estava em uma espécie de quarto. Um quarto assustador. As paredes eram lisas e escuras. A cama, apesar de grande, parecia muito velha e empoeirada. O armário era de madeira negra de tão escura, e tinha uma forma assustadora, parecendo que algo ia saltar de dentro dele a qualquer momento. Havia uma pequena estante de livros, e uma cadeira. Uma portinha escura dava para um banheiro precário. A janela era estreita, mas comprida, e protegida por grades. Um pequeno lampião com uma chama azulada era a única fonte de luz do lugar, visto que lá fora já era noite.

-A porta vai ficar trancada e guardada, apesar de parecer que não tem ninguém no corredor. – começou Vivian, recitando como se tivesse decorado. – Será aberta duas vezes por dia para trazer comida. Não tente fugir, ou Trigon vai ter que parar de te dar tanta mordomia. Não tente fugir pela janela, a não ser que queira se esborrachar. Seja uma 'boa menina', ta?

Vivian falou tudo isso como se ela tivesse seis anos. Esmeralda olhou feio para ela. A mulher virou os olhos e bateu a porta. Alda ouviu a baderna de por as correntes e o cadeado de volta, os passos da mulher se afastando, e, depois, nada.

Andou por alguns instantes em seu novo quarto e foi à janela. Entendeu o que Vivian queria dizer. Elas não haviam subido... O castelo estava na beira de um precipício. Um bem grande. Havia uma neblina muito intensa lá dentro que impedia de ver aonde iria dar. Má idéia se arriscar por lá. Isso, é claro, se conseguisse passar pelas grades, que pareciam ser a coisa mais bem conservada naquele quarto. Ela se afastou da janela, sentou na cadeira com cuidado, e começou a chorar.

Chorou por pelo menos dez minutos, sem pensar muito, sem pensar que devia ter ficado, ou que devia ter trazido Pérola, ou como estaria sua família, ou qualquer uma dessas coisas que só nos fazem nos sentirmos pior. Foi quando alguém bateu à porta.

-Esmeralda?

A garota levantou a cabeça e correu à porta, esperançosa.

-Owl?

-Sou eu. – disse a voz grave do outro lado da porta. – Desculpe-me, sobrinha, mas ele não podia desconfiar que mantivemos contato maior que... Bem, eu capturar você.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu Esmeralda, mais animada. Por um momento se sentira tão só...

-Esteve chorando? – perguntou ele, notando a voz embargada.

-Hã? Ah... Não. – murmurou ela, tentando recuperar o tom de voz normal.

-Não chore, Esmeralda. Tudo vai acabar bem. Tivemos boas notícias. Digo... Ruins para Trigon, mas boas para nós. Seu irmão está convocando pessoas para lutar.

-Trigon não vai me usar para fazer Azarath se entregar?

-Bem... Não. Você vai ser usada para manter outra coisa. Eu não tenho muito tempo, sobrinha. Espero que já tenha pegado confiança em mim. Eu tenho que ir agora. Não tenha medo. Qualquer coisa, eu venho te proteger.

-Ah... Tá, obrigada. – balbuciou Esmeralda. Ele se foi, sem esperar resposta maior. A garota pensou por alguns instantes. Ainda não tinha certeza se confiava em Owl. Mas ele estava se esforçando realmente.

Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

-Trigon está aqui.

O monge chegou ofegante. Era um dos que guardavam e reforçavam o portão mágico que protegia a cidade. Todos na sala prenderam a respiração.

-Aqui? – repetiu Arella, hesitante.

-Sim. Esta tentando entrar. E trouxe soldados.

-Isso é mau. Não temos nenhum soldado. – comentou Peter.

-Claro que não, mandamos os recados anteontem. – argumentou Méomer, com uma calma estranha. – Mas acho que muitos deles estão a caminho. Só precisamos agüentar um pouco.

-Quão pouco? – perguntou Caleb. A sala silenciou.

-Caleb, vá pegar suas irmãs e se escondam no forte que arranjamos. – ordenou Ravena, séria.

-O que? – perguntou Caleb, incrédulo. – De jeito nenhum. Eu vou lutar, mãe.

-Não, não vai. – afirmou Mutano. – Vai se esconder. Já.

-Então de que serviu tudo isso? Méomer me treinou para que? – questionou ele, indignado. – Estou pronto.

-Não está. Faça o que mandei, Caleb.

Caleb olhou para Méomer, que não dissera nada. Ela o olhou de modo expressivo e ele saiu pisando forte.

Correu, quase voou até a casa da avó.

-Arella, Marie, desçam! – gritou, sem paciência. – Peguem qualquer coisa para se distraírem. Vem cá, garoto.

Colocou a guia em Flame, que estava agitado, e entregou a Arella quando esta desceu correndo.

-Pegue. Segure-o bem, ouviu?

-É ele, não é, Caleb? É Trigon? Ele veio?

-Veio. Vocês precisam se esconder. Marie, pegue Pérola.

Marie apareceu com alguns livros e Pérola no colo. Os três saíram correndo em direção ao forte de proteção, que era uma espécie de porão gigante, no meio da cidade. Muitos monges já estavam lá, os mais fracos. Os mais fortes em magia tentariam defender a cidade.

-Entrem aí. – ordenou Caleb, parando. – Fiquem calmas, ta? Vai ficar tudo bem.

-E você?

-Eu vou lutar.

-A mamãe deixou...?

-Não, Arella, a mamãe não deixou, mas eu vou assim mesmo. Foi para isso que vim aqui. Vou lutar pela nossa irmã. Vocês cuidem uma da outra, ta?

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, então abraçaram o irmão.

-Fique bem, Caleb. – disse Arella.

-É, não faça nenhuma besteira. – recomendou Marie. – Não queremos perder você também.

-Não vão me perder. E a gente não perdeu Esmeralda. – afirmou Caleb, abraçando-as. – Vão agora, andem. Cuide delas, Flame, amigão.

As duas entraram, juntamente com os animais. Caleb ficou um instante parado, pensando. Uma sombra começou a cobrir a cidade, que ia ficando vazia. O tampo do forte já tinha se fechado, e os monges que iriam lutar já tinham se encaminhado para o lado do portão da cidade. Caleb estava só.

Respirou fundo e começou a se encaminhar para o lado de onde a sombra vinha quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente.

Um grupo de pessoas estranhas estava olhando para ele, desconfiados. Eram estranhos, mas não pareciam pessoas que andariam com Trigon.

-Quem...?

-E aí, colega. – cumprimentou o rapaz que tocara seu ombro, um garoto de quatorze anos mais ou menos, com fones de ouvido enormes, chinelos, um colar com três dentes e uma espada. – É aqui a luta contra o tal Trigon?

-Hã... – Caleb hesitou. Essas pessoas não pareciam muito preparadas para enfrentar uma batalha. Atrás do garoto estavam um homem com um topete enorme, uma garota de vestido preto, e mais três garotos igualmente estranhos. Além, é claro, das pessoas levemente transparentes atrás deles. Um samurai, um magrelo de cor suspeita, um soldado chinês, um jaguar, e uma garotinha extremamente pequena com uma folha. – Acho que sim. Quem são...?

-Desculpe. – pediu um homem muito bem-vestido, vindo de outro lugar. Não parecia estar relacionado com aquelas pessoas. – Eu e minha esposa nos perdemos. Poderia dizer onde é a cidade que pediu ajuda para enfrentar o terrível demônio? Tenho um que talvez possa ajudar. Além de alguns magos corajosos, é claro.

-E bruxas! – acrescentou a mulher com ele, uma mulher bonita de cabelos arruivados.

-Sophie, meu bem, já disse que você não vai lutar.

-É o que você pensa! Eu...

-Com licença. – disse um jovem de cabelos louros e orelhas pontudas, guiando um cavalo e acompanhado por um anão. – Creio ser essa a cidade em que se abateu o mal de Trigon?

Pessoas de todos os tipos começaram a chegar de todas as direções, perguntando a mesma coisa: onde era o local de onde haviam pedido ajuda?

-Aqui! – exclamou Caleb, finalmente refeito do susto. – Fui eu que pedi ajuda! Foi essa cidade! Trigon acabou de chegar! Se todos que pretendem lutar puderem se encaminhar para o lado de aonde vem a sombra...

Houve um rebuliço, e logo estavam todos correndo para lá. Caleb sorriu. Talvez tivesse uma chance, afinal.

Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Ufa! Eu gostei tanto de só comentar deles, que resolvi botá-los na história!

Espero q vcs gostem. Tem mais gente, é claro, mas vou identificá-los no prox cap. Que tmb vai demorar, me desculpem.

Se quiserem dar uma sugestão de qm gostariam de ver na guerra contra Trigon...

Aiai... vejo vcs nos reviews, espero!

B-juuuus


	13. Exército

Oiê, gente

Obrigaaada pelo reviews de novo Não sei o q deu em mim! Eu simplesmente tive um ataque e coloquei personagens de outros universos no meio da historia... Espero q vcs gostem!

Bom, como nem todo mundo conhece, vou dar uma pequena prévia pra falar de qm aparece nessa históra:

**Shaman King: **É um mangá/anime q fala de um grande torneio entre vários xamãs do mundo. Xamãs são pessoas que podem falar com espíritos, e muitas vezes, um deles vira seu esírito-guardião. Então ele pode incorporar o espírito, e, com mais experiência, fazer o over soul, que é a incorporação em outro objeto... Mto útil em lutas. '

**Zero no Tsukaima:** É um anime que fala de uma escola de magos (é, tipo Hogwarts) de um outro universo, mas q mtas vezes se entrelaça com o nosso. A personagem principal é Louise, q não consegue fazer nenhuma magia direito. No segundo ano, eles tem q passar por uma prova de convocar um 'animal de estimação', q vai acompanhar e ajudar o mago, conforme sua magia (elas se dividem em : Agua, terra, fogo, ar e vácuo). Louise acaba fazendo aparecer um garoto japonês do nosso mundo, q fica preso a ela, como animal de estimação. É mto engraçado, pq ela o trata mto mal, mas acaba gostando dele (opa, isso é spoiler...)

**xxxHolic:** É um mangá/anime, no nosso mundo, q conta os episódios do garoto Watanuki, depois q ele entra em uma 'loja'. A dona da loja, Yuuko Ichihara, é uma feiticeira de dimensões mto calma e q sempre consegue o q quer... As pessoas entram na loja sem perceber quando precisam, e Yuuko realiza um desejo em troca de algo mto precioso para a pessoa.

**O Castelo Animado: **É um livro, q depois virou filme com desenho de estilo japonês, mas de boa, nem é anime...¬¬. Hã, enfim, nem quero estragar se vcs forem ler/assistir (ler é mais legal), por isso só vou falar q Howl e Sophie são casados, os dois são mto geniosos e briguentos, mas se amam de verdade(spoooiler...), ele é um grande mago e ela está aprendendo (pelo menos da última vez q eu li).

**O Senhor dos Anéis/As crônicas de Nárnia: **de boa, gente... nem vale mto a pena, pq eles não tem mto destaque aqui, vão ter mais pra frente... Mas Legolas e Gimli, depois da Guerra do Anel, peregrinaram juntos, pois ficaram mto amigos... Imaginei q seria legal eles lutarem aqui!

Bom,acho q é isso, povo! Se vcs tiverem uma sugestão de qm mais pode aparecer, digam nos reviews! Esse capitulo é enorme, mas é pq tem mto diálogo... Ah, e os grupos vão aparecer juntos, acho q vcs vão perceber qm pertence a q universo...

Apreciem

**_Exército_**

Esse era, definitivamente, um dos momentos mais estranhos da vida de Caleb. Aquelas eram as pessoas mais estranhas que ele já havia visto na vida. E estava em uma situação muito estranha. Não, é claro, que ele se importasse. Ele era neto de um demônio... E coisas estranhas são até legais. Como aquele samurai sério... A esposa encrenqueira do mago (ambos ainda discutindo agora)... Ou aquela estranha espada falante. O engraçado era que a coisa que mais o incomodava não era tão estranha quanto essas. Por quê? _Por que_, como diabos aquele garoto estava_ tão_ calmo?

-Então... Foi você que pediu a nossa ajuda? – perguntou o rapaz, estendendo a mão com um sorriso, como se todos eles estivessem em um piquenique indo consertar um banco quebrado. – Meu nome é Yoh Asakura.

-Prazer... Caleb Logan. – murmurou Caleb, pensando se talvez o garoto não soubesse o que vieram fazer aqui. – Tem... Certeza de que está no lugar certo?

-Claro! É aqui a luta contra o demônio inter dimensional, não é? – perguntou ele, animado. – Deixa eu te mostrar meus amigos. Essa é minha noiva Anna, esse é meu amigo Ryu da espada de madeira, esse é o Ren, ele prefere fingir que não nos conhece, aquele é Horo-Horo, e este é Chocolove. E este é Amida... Ah, você não pode vê-lo, não é?

-Tá falando do samurai? – perguntou Caleb, depois de acenar para a garota baixinha de vestido preto (... noiva? Que cara de enfezada...), o homem de topete (... da espada de madeira? Por que tem um coração no topete desse cara?), um garoto de cabelo roxo na forma de um... Prego (esse aí parece ainda menos amigável que a garota...), um garoto de cabelos espetados azuis (esse parece um tanto desequilibrado...), e um garoto negro de cabelo Black-power (porque ele me lembra o papai quando conta uma piada?). Yoh ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você pode ver espíritos? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

-Hã...

-Pode ver o samurai? O jaguar? A Koropukurus?

-P-Posso... Qual era essa última...?

-Legal! Anna, ele vê espíritos!

-Yoh... Nós não viemos aqui lutar contra um demônio...?

O noivo não lhe deu atenção.

-Que legal! Meu avô sempre disse que pessoas que vêem espíritos não podem ser ruins! Prazer, cara. Aquele – o samurai – é o Amidamaru, meu espírito-guardião; aquele – o soldado chinês – é o espírito-guardião do Ren, o Bason; aquela pequenina – a menininha com a folha – é uma Koropukurus, a Kororo, espírito-guardião do Horo-Horo; o jaguar é Mic, espírito-guardião do Chocolove; e aquele cara sinistro é o Lagartixa, espírito-guardião do Ryu. Os espíritos-guardiões da Anna não estão aqui agora, mas quando ela chamar vão vir ajudar.

-Patrão Yoh, não acha melhor deixar essas coisas para depois da luta?

-Hum...?

-Não podemos ir ainda. – informou Caleb, meio zonzo depois de tanta informação. – É melhor prepararmos um ataque-surpresa. Trigon não faz idéia de vocês... Deixe-o pensar que pode derrotar os monges... Quando for atacar, nós vamos em seguida.

-E quem te pôs no comando? – perguntou Ren, com antipatia.

-Ninguém. Mas fui eu que chamei vocês aqui. Eu conheço o lugar, sei como vai acontecer. Agradeço por terem vindo, serão de grande ajuda. A sorte foi que a sombra parou... Senão teríamos que atacar direto.

-É, acho que foi o mago que parou a sombra... – murmurou Amidamaru, olhando para o mago que discutia com a esposa, Sophie.

-Ah, eu nunca cheguei a discutir assim com você, não é, Eliza? – disse uma voz arrastada. Caleb se virou e viu um homem em uma cadeira de rodas, empurrada por uma moça bonita, mas com o rosto estranhamente vago, e vestida de enfermeira chegar, com um garoto extremamente pequeno no colo.

-Yoh! – gritou o garoto, pulando do colo do homem com alívio. – Como assim, 'Vamos à frente, vocês estão nos atrasando?'

-Manta! – gritou Yoh de volta, feliz.

-Só fizemos o necessário... – resmungou Ren. – Vocês dois estavam mesmo nos atrasando.

-Completamente compreensível. – disse o homem na cadeira. – Encontraram a cidade que pediu ajuda?

-É essa aqui. Só falar com o garoto verde.

-Caleb, esse é Fausto; Fausto VIII. A moça é Eliza...

-... O espírito-guardião dele? – completou Caleb, embora não fizesse idéia do que era um espírito-guardião.

-... E minha esposa. – informou Fausto. – Muito prazer...?

-Caleb Logan. – quando Caleb estendeu a mão, Fausto puxou-a com vivo interesse.

-É ainda mais interessante que o jovem Manta... – murmurou ele olhando para a palma de Caleb. – Verde, Eliza, verde... De onde vem essa pigmentação incomum? Gostaria de descobrir por meus meios... Mas não sei se teremos tempo...

-NEM VEM!! – gritou Manta, puxando a mão de Caleb. – Você não vai abrir mais ninguém, Fausto!!

-Abrir...?

-Caleb, Manta Oyamada. Manta, Caleb Logan.

Caleb teve que abaixar para olhar o garoto frente a frente. Como era pequeno! Um anão. Ou...

-Mais um tipo a Kororo? – perguntou Caleb, olhando para a menininha de Horo-Horo. Manta corou.

-NÃO! NÃO! – gritava ele, saindo do chão. – Não tem nada a ver!

-Desculpe...

Anna deu um tapa na cabeça de Manta.

-Por favor, Manta... Se já vai começar com os seus chiliques...

-Eu não acredito que fui arrastado pra cá... – murmurou Ren, sentando.

-Ren! Nós viemos salvar o mundo, esqueceu?

-...

-Sim, quem sabe aqui, ou em algum desses outros mundos, eu encontre o lugar perfeito para a minha plantação de Fukki... – desejou Horo-Horo com os olhos brilhando.

-Quem sabe aqui eu encontre o meu 'Best Place'...

-De novo com isso, Ryu? Eu achei que você já tinha desistido dessa idéia idiota...

-Nunca! O meu Best Place está em algum lugar por aí... Ou em _alguém_ em algum lugar por aí...

Os olhos de Ryu varreram o lugar, procurando moças. Brilharam quando encontraram uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa vindo em sua direção. Na direção de Caleb, na verdade.

-Com licença. – disse ela educadamente. – Você é o responsável?

-Que? Ah, sim, sou, eu acho. – gaguejou Caleb, pensando em como era estranho ser 'responsável' por aquilo tudo.

-Meu nome é Louise Françoise de la Valliére. – informou ela com uma mesura. Ela trajava uma espécie de uniforme escolar, com um grande manto preso por um broche com um pentagrama.

-Mas você também pode chamá-la de Zero Louise. Não é, Zero? – zombou uma garota ruiva atrás dela. Também trajava as mesmas roupas, mas com um decote tão grande que todos os garotos ficaram vidrados por um momento. Até Anna socar a cara de Yoh e Caleb balançar a cabeça.

-Essa é Kirche Zerbst. – informou Louise com raiva. – Que eu não sei o que veio fazer aqui!

-Você acha que pode se meter em tudo quanto é luta e sair como a heroína da princesa só porque supostamente domina o vácuo e tem o Saito, não é? Eu tenho muito mais magia do que você! E quero ajudar nessa missão.

-Ainda que fosse só você... Mas porque demônios tanta gente teve que vir? – gritou ela, impaciente. – Era para ser uma missão secreta! Guiche, Montmorency, Tabitha, Giulio, o que vieram fazer aqui?

-Vim ajudar, é claro. Kirche tem razão... Todas que podem devem ajudar! – explicou uma garota com o mesmo uniforme (mas sem decote), de cabelos loiros presos por uma fita.

-E eu não poderia deixar Montmorency vir sozinha a um lugar tão perigoso. – disse um garoto de cabelos loiros com uma rosa na mão, com um uniforme no mesmo estilo, mas masculino. – Vocês sabem que eu já lutei em batalha...

-...E ganhou duas medalhas, blá, blá, blá... – completaram as garotas, com caretas.

-Não poderia deixar vocês, Louise, são meus companheiros. – contou outro garoto, esse com cabelos cor de palha, roupas medievais, brancas e ricas, e uma capa de seda azul. Era muito bonito, mas o marcante eram seus olhos, um rosa forte e o outro azul cristalino.

-Sim... Mas... Onde está Saito? – perguntou ela, olhando ao redor.

-Hum... Ali? – Kirche apontou para um garoto de cabelos negros, agasalho azul, com a espada que Caleb tinha visto falar. Ele parecia muito entretido em uma conversa com uma mulher bonita e alta, embora ele realmente não olhasse no rosto dela, mas um pouco mais abaixo...

-SAITO! – berrou Louise, sacando uma varinha. O rapaz se virou rapidamente, e se encolheu quando Louise chegou perto.

-N-Não, peraí, Louise, eu posso explicar, ela só estava...

-Ela só estava, ela só estava... _Você_ só estava olhando para os seios dela DE NOVO! Quantas vezes você vai precisar apanhar para aprender que não deve olhar para ninguém além da sua DONA, seu cão tarado?

Louise guardou a varinha e tirou uma espécie de chicote para cavalos da capa, e começou a correr atrás do rapaz xingando cada vez mais alto.

-Quando vamos iniciar a batalha? – perguntou uma garota de óculos e cabelos curtos azuis, com um cajado na mão direita. Tinha a voz baixa e vacilante, e um rosto triste.

-Não sei, Tabitha. – respondeu Kirche. Então se voltou para Caleb. Analisou-o por um momento e então deu um sorriso sedutor, se aproximando. – Você é o responsável aqui, não é?

-Hã... Suponho... – disse Caleb, se afastando, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, visto que a garota se aproximava tentando mostrar ao máximo seus seios. – Suponhos que... Seja...

-Agora não é hora para isso, Kirche! – gritou a garota loira que Louise havia chamado de Montmorency.

-Mas ele é tão bonitinho! – exclamou a ruiva, apertando a bochecha do rapaz, que ficava verde-escuro. – Quase ultrapassa o Saito-kun...

-Er... Eu tenho... Tenho que ir ali... – gaguejou Caleb, cambaleando para onde o mago e sua esposa discutiam. Os dois grupos estranhos começaram a interagir, embora Anna mantesse Yoh _bem longe_ da ruiva Kirche.

-Por favor, Sophie! Só eu me arriscando já é demais! Quem vai cuidar de Morgan se eu não...

-Se você não o que? Nem pense em dizer que não vai voltar! Nem pense! Você não vai se machucar, porque eu vou junto.

-Sophie... Sua magia ainda é muito limitada. Você ainda...

-Não quero mais ouvir! Você não me dá ordens, Howl! Se até Michael vai...

-Agora já chega, vocês dois! – disse uma voz acima deles. – As pessoas estão olhando! E quando vamos lutar, afinal? Posso sentir, esse demônio é muito poderoso, não tem brincadeira com ele.

-Viu, Sophie?

Sophie não respondeu. Olhava para Caleb.

-Garoto! – chamou ela – É você o...

-...Responsável. Sou, sim.

-Quando vamos atacar?

-Assim que Trigon se preparar para dar o primeiro golpe. Nesse momento, ele está arrombando o portão mágico de Nova Azarath. – explicou Caleb. – O que não vai demorar muito, pra falar a verdade. Aí aparecemos de surpresa.

-É uma boa estratégia... – começou Howl, pensando. – Por favor, pode dizer à minha esposa que é melhor ela não lutar?

Caleb sorriu.

-Desculpe. Não tenho moral. Eu mesmo estou aqui desobedecendo ordens.

-Como nosso futuro Morgan! – exclamou Sophie, sorrindo. Howl suspirou.

-Está bem, então... – resmungou ele emburrado. – É inútil discutir com você. Onde diabos está Sulliman?

-Estou aqui, Howl. – exclamou um homem alto de cabelos vermelhos desbotados, com uma túnica negra e rica. Vinha acompanhado da mulher com quem Saito conversava à pouco. – Encontrei uma feiticeira de dimensões.

Era uma mulher alta de membros compridos. Tinha o rosto calmo emoldurado por longos cabelos negros, e um ar misterioso e um tanto sarcástico. Mas o forte eram seus olhos vermelhos, que pareciam te enxergar mais a fundo do que você mesmo jamais foi.

-Ichihara? Yuuko Ichihara? – perguntou Howl, erguendo as sobrancelhas. A moça olhou para ele como se já esperasse encontrá-lo.

-Ah, se não é o jovem estrangeiro de Gales que há tanto tempo entrou na minha loja... – disse ela com um sorriso nostálgico. – Howell. Howell Jenkins.

-Howell Jenkins! Howell Jenkins! – entoaram duas garotas. Eram muito parecidas, uma com longas chiquinhas azuis e outra com cabelos curtos rosa claro.

-Você se lembra de Maru e Moro? – perguntou ela, olhando para as garotas, que agora rodavam em volta de Howl. – Oh, com certeza que não, elas eram tão pequenas naquela época... Às vezes me esqueço de há quanto tempo trabalho naquela loja...

Howl estava estático, olhando fundo para a feiticeira, sem se importar com as meninas. Sophie estava um pouco deslocada. Ela sabia como o marido fora mulherengo antes de encontrá-la, mas não achava que aquela mulher tenha sido uma de suas jovens vítimas, apesar de ser tão bonita. Ela parecia... Muito para isso.

-Ora, Howell, onde está a sua educação? – perguntou ela, como se fosse a esposa ou mãe, e não Sophie. – Não vai me apresentar sua bela esposa?

-Uh... Essa é Sophie... Sophie...Conheça Yuuko Ichihara.

-Um nome falso, é claro. – disse ela alegremente, fazendo uma mesura. – Então Howell... Conseguiu o que queria depois de eu ter concedido o seu desejo?

-Como se você não soubesse... – resmungou ele, divertido.

-Se você diz que é assim, então assim que deve ser... Não é?

-... Como vai o meu... o meu ' pagamento '?

-Muito bem guardado, no mesmo recipiente em que eu coloquei na sua frente. Você ainda se lembra?

-Um estojo forrado de veludo vermelho... Com uma flor desenhada em dourado na madeira pintada de azul... – sussurrou Howl como se tivesse decorado aquelas palavras. – Eu ainda não entendo qual a serventia que você faz das coisas que você pega.

-Isso é algo que você já deveria ter entendido... Mas não se preocupe... Não vai demorar muito para entender...

Então ela avistou Caleb. Fitou-o por alguns segundos, olhando-o nos olhos, em que Caleb se sentiu um pouco constrangido... Era como se aquele olhar pudesse ver sua alma, pudesse ver o que ele fez, o que ele faz, o que pretende fazer... Ela se curvou, séria.

-Você... Você carrega uma grande sina. – disse ela, como se tivesse certeza de suas palavras. – Um grande peso... Para alguém tão jovem...

-O-o que?

-Mas você não se importa, não é? – perguntou ela, sorrindo. – Você aceita essa sina... Em nome de quem você ama. Você aceita essa sina... Aqui no fundo. – ela ergueu a mão e pousou três dedos no peito de Caleb, onde por trás seu coração batia. Então se ergueu novamente, olhando-o de cima. – Você é uma das pessoas que, apesar de parecer que sim, nunca entraria na minha loja.

-Isso é uma coisa boa. – informou um rapaz por trás dela. Ele também era muito alto, de cabelos negros, óculos e um uniforme escolar japonês. – Não ia querer entrar naquela loja que vende coisas forçadas.

-Ora, Watanuki. Pare de falar mal da minha loja. Você devia era estar fazendo propaganda! – exclamou ela com um sorriso bobo, erguendo os braços. Caleb se perguntou como ela podia ser tão mutável. Há pouco estava falando de coisas sinistras com um tom de voz étero.

-Yuuko-san, viemos aqui 'salvar o mundo', esqueceu? – disse ele sarcasticamente.

-Não, não viemos! Viemos ajudar a salvar o universo, com todas as dimensões! Já encontrei três pessoas da dimensão de nossa loja... O jovem verde; Howell, embora ele provavelmente não vá voltar... E aquele rapazinho pervertido com a espada falante!

-Tanto faz... Você podia pelo menos ter esperado eu tirar o uniforme... A única coisa que você me deixou trazer foi saquê e o avental de cozinhar...! E porque Maru e Moro estão aqui?

-Uma breve ocasião especial em que as duas vão usar alguns colares especiais que eu tenho e poderão nos ajudar fora da loja. – informou ela sorrindo. – Não é bom passear um pouco, meninas?

-Passear! Passear! – exclamaram as garotas, rodando de mãos dadas, com os enormes colares de ouro e prata que carregavam no pescoço. Yuuko se voltou para Caleb novamente.

-O caso, meu jovem, é que você não entraria na minha loja, mas_ precisa_ dela... Você me fez _sair_ dela. Ainda não vai precisar do seu desejo... A sorte te rodeia... Por enquanto. Quando tiver um desejo... Qunado o azar te fizer tropeçar... Venha até mim. Vou estar por aqui... Pronta a ajudar a salvar o universo.

-Ei, ei, ei! – exclamou a voz que falar com Howl e Sophie. – Seja o que for que pretendem fazer, façam logo! Trigon vai conseguir... Agora.

Houve uma espécie de tremor. Mas não um tremor de terra. Foi como quando Caleb teve as visões de sua profecia... Foi como um tremor espiritual. Uma onda invisível abalou a todos, fazendo-os estremecer e se calarem. Chegara a hora de lutar.

-Com licença. – pediu o elfo, ainda com a guia do cavalo branco na mão. – O responsável...?

Todos apontaram para Caleb.

-Hã... Sim... Vamos atacar agora. – disse ele sem muita confiança.

-Me permite... Sou Legolas, esse é Gimli.

-Uau, sério? – Caleb se esqueceu de Trigon por um instante. Ele havia lido 'O Senhor dos Anéis'. O elfo e o anão eram iguaizinhos ao que ele imaginara. – Maneiro! Então vocês dois ficaram peregrinando depois da saga do anel, mesmo?

-Hã...

-Isso não é hora, jovem. – exclamou o mago Sulliman. – É hora de lutar.

-Oh, claro, desculpe. Venham, vou levá-los ao local.

- Você não me parece exatamente um guerreiro muito experiente. – resmungou Gimli, franzindo a testa. – Que tipo de... hã... Comandante é você?

- Do tipo jovem, inexperiente e terrivelmente desobediente! – exclamou Caleb sorrindo. Então subiu em uma espécie de pequena árvore.

-Hã... Como posso fazer isso... – murmurou consigo mesmo. Gritou, erguendo os braços:

-Ei! Com licença! Há dois dias eu pedi a ajuda de todos vocês. Vocês vieram em nosso socorro. Então pedi a paciência, por... – ele verificou seu relógio – Meia hora! Foi o tempo que Trigon levou para arrombar um portão mágico. Agora ele entrou, e eu peço, finalmente, que mostrem suas habilidades em batalha. Vamos atacar!

Era estranho, ele não passava de um garoto de dezesseis anos. Mal-humorado, ranzinza, impaciente, engraçado, amável, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Claramente desobediente, fora de lugar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, como se se encaixasse perfeitamente em um lugar como aquele. Como se fosse alguém que valesse a pena seguir. Talvez por isso ele tivesse conseguido silenciar tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo para ouvir sua voz. Talvez por isso ele simplesmente se erguera acima de guerreiros com anos de experiência, fazendo-os atacar ao som de sua voz em formação e ao mover de seu mão ainda pura e limpa de qualquer tipo de sangue de batalha. Talvez fosse o seu destino.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Os monges se enfileiraram lado a lado, formando uma barreira. Uma barreira muito pequena. Eles nunca haviam lutado. Eles possuiam muito poder, sempre utilizado para utras coisas, nunca para uma batalha. Eles estavam com medo, com muito medo. Ravena, Mutano e Tinúvil tentavam encorajá-los. Embora Tinúvil estivesse pálida como a morte, seus olhos verdes pareciam soltar faíscas. Peter e Méomer se mantinham mais afastados. Não era de sua personalidade ajudar com palavras... Ao menos não daquela maneira, naquela situação. Eles conversaram por um tempo, então se separaram, parecendo chegar a uma conclusão. Mutano e Ravena também conversaram por alguns instantes, e também logo se separaram, mas com os rostos paternos ainda cheios de dúvidas. Teria Caleb os obedecido? Seus corações de pais clamavam que sim, mas seus espíritos de titãs sabiam e esperavam que não. Como Esmeralda se arriscara tão perigosamente, Caleb também não se permitiria ficar de fora. Estava no seu sangue.

Eles foram um pouco para trás quando Trigon arrombou o portão, por estarem tão perto. Seus espíritos se abalaram mais fortemente, não por estarem mais perto, mas por terem mais dúvidas e temores. Trigon sorriu ao sentir isso.

Ravena e Méomer foram as primeiras a se levantarem. Foram as primeiras a ver como Trigon estava. Na forma de um homem. Isso as paralisou por um momento. Ravena nunca imaginara o pai de outra forma sem ser a que vira durante toda a infância e adolescência. Mas sentia que era ele. Méomer, pelo contrário, não ficou tão surpresa. Ela olhou para trás, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Logo, todos haviam se levantado e olhavam para Trigon e suas criaturas armadas de maneira desafiadora. Como nos velhos tempos. Mas estavam em minoria. Em grande minoria. Foi quando eles ouviram. Parecia a voz de Caleb, ao longe. Então um lobo negro chegou, meio correndo, meio flutuando. Seus olhos eram vermelho-sangue, e sua pelugem era negra-azul-esverdeada, brilhante, mas quase palpável. Era lindo, meio hipnotizante. Ele parou a alguns metros do pequeno exercito e uivou. Um uivo claro, alto e sobrenatural. Foi quando todos eles puderam ver a grande nuvem de poeira, que logo se transformou em pessoas, chegando muito rápido. Um novo exército.

O lobo cessou sua canção e se transformou em um rapaz envolto em uma capa azul-escura. O brilho negro-azul-esverdeado brilhante que saiu de sua mão e atingiu o peito frágil de Trigon foi o primeiro ataque.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Era tudo tão estranho. Como naqueles sonhos em que nada faz sentido, mas você reconhece coisas e pessoas. Méomer, Tinúvil e Peter gritaram quando viram Caleb, de orgulho, esperança e felicidade. Ele trouxera o novo exercito, afinal. E Trigon realmente não esperava por isso. Estava estampado em seu rosto. Então eles começaram a lutar. Ao lado daquelas pessoas tão estranhas.

Os exército de Trigon, como o deles, era... Cheio de variedade. Havia pessoas e monstros. Alguns da mesma espécie, poucos trajando as mesmas vestes, mas todos com o mesmo olhar faminto de sangue. E, ao que se podia perceber, o exército deles era igualmente forte.

Yoh e Ryu manejavam suas espadas de maneira profissional. A do garoto brilhava e estava muito maior, e da de Ryu saíam cabeças assustadoras. Ren atacava com uma arma que lembrava uma foice, sem a menor piedade. Horo-Horo vinha acompanhado com uma chuva de gelo. Chocolove corria com Mic e um sorriso, atacando fortemente também. A maioria das pessoas levava um grande susto ao ver Eliza, o espírito-guardião de Fausto. Ela estava com pelo menos cinco metros de altura, e com instrumentos médicos muito maiores do que o normal saindo de seus dedos. Fausto não estava mais na cadeira de rodas. Ele se erguia em estranhas pernas de ossos, no ombro de Eliza, e assistia os inimigos fugirem ao verem a enorme agulha na mão da enfermeira.

Louise segurava a varinha com os olhos apertados, causando explosões fortes aqui e ali, e toda a vez que parecia estar em perigo, o jovem Saito aparecia, salvando-a com a espada, que lhe sussurrava truques, embora ele não precisasse. Kirche também tinha uma varinha, e, acompanhada de uma enorme salamandra, ateava fogo aos inimigos, ao mesmo tempo que Montmorency causava pequenas enchentes e deslizamentos com um sapinho verde no ombro. Guiche regia ataques de montes de terra com sua rosa e a enorme e forte toupeira. E Tabitha e Giuliu ajudavam de lá de cima, cada qual montado em seu dragão, que ajudavam Kirche no ataque de fogo, Thabitha dominando o vento com seu cajado para que ele guiasse as chamas para os locais certos.

Howl e Sulliman utilizavam suas magias mais avançadas, desde raios a convocação da natureza, ajudando assim tanto os xamãs com seus over souls, como os magos e suas magias naturais com seus animais de estimação. Sophie não ficava trás, mostrando como havia aprendido com os livros de Sulliman e a utilização da magia em tarefas domésticas. De fato, pensava ela, acabar com um monstrengo desses não é tão difícil quanto fazer Morgan parar de chorar. Embora muitas vezes ela se distraísse e, como Saito, Howl a salvasse sem que ela se apercebesse disso.

Montados em cavalos brancos e dóceis, alguns elfos acompanhavam Legolas com seus arcos e flechas certeiras. Gimli era o único anão, e se divertia muito com isso, manejando seu machado como se não pesasse mais que uma folha. Mas não eram os únicos guerreiros. Um pequeno exército dentro desse que se formou, também atacava com fervor, e Caleb os teria reconhecido se os tivesse visto mais de perto naquela curta meia hora, pois _As Crônicas de Nárnia _era um conjunto de livros que sempre saíam de sua estante para recontar a ele e a suas irmãs as aventuras daquele reino distante.

Ravena e Mutano não tentavam entender, tentavam não pensar, para não se sentirem culpados ante o prazer da batalha, que não experimentavam há tantos anos. Méomer sentia o mesmo, feliz por usar a magia para outra coisa que não fosse ensinar. Peter e Tinúvil descarregavam sua ansiedade, finalmente provando o gosto da experiência, algo além de teorias em sala. A maioria dos monges perdera seu medo, sentindo um estranho alívio ao defender sua cidade. Os que ainda tinham medo podiam se afastar e ficar ao lado daquelas pessoas que não lutavam, como aquela bela feiticeira que bebia saquê e observava a batalha com um sorriso nos lábios, ou o pequeno anão sentado na cadeira de rodas inutilizada no momento.

Caleb não notava mais nada. Derrotava soldados e orcs no caminho até Trigon, que ainda se levantava com dificuldade. Quando se viu cara a cara com ele, o ódio por sua irmã subiu, escondido onde estava, bem no fundo do coração, a seus olhos, que faíscaram de expectativa.

-Caleb Logan... – murmurou Trigon com um sorriso malicioso.

-Trigon. – disse ele, bem alto. Suas mãos ficaram brilhantes ao mesmo tempo que seu medalhão, que até pesou de tanta luz, e ele avançou para cima do avô.

Mas, apesar de mais fraco, Trigon não estava acabado. Ele ergueu um braço e Caleb caiu para trás antes que pudesse atacar.

-Então... Muito esperto da sua parte, tenho que admitir... Mas o que é todo esse ódio? Será só porque peguei sua irmãzinha? Ela está muito bem, não precisa se preocupar.

Caleb se levantou e conjurou o enorme urso polar, que arreganhou a boca, com seus dentes afiados, e jogou Trigon para trás.

-Vai se arrepender por isso. Ela não precisava... Ela não tinha nada a ver com isso...

-Você fala como sua mãe. – disse Trigon com desdém. – 'Por favor, papai, deixe meus amigos fora disso... Eles não tem nada a ver...' Por que vocês não conseguem enxergar, hein? Acham 

que só porque a profecia só fala de duas pessoas só elas se envolvem nessa batalha? Quanta tolice... Todos na sua vida estão envolvidos, como da minha também.

A voz dele recuperou o tom grosso original, e um raio vermelho saiu de sua mão, mas Caleb o rebateu com um escudo esverdeado. Quando ia atacar novamente, porém, um banco envolto em uma aura negra atingiu seu corpo. Ravena entrara naquele conflito.

-Ah, Ravena, minha querida filha... – sussurrou ele, se levantando. – Saudades?

-Nem imagina. – retrucou ela, atacando-o com raios violeta.

-Também está preocupada com a sua filhinha? Não precisa... Ela está tão bem instalada... E é tão bonita... Meus homens também notaram isso, será que devo entregá-la a um deles?

-Calado! Maldito! Se algo acontecer a minha filha...

Mas o exército de Trigon não o havia esquecido tão facilmente. Alguns voltaram e atacaram Caleb e Ravena, enquanto os outros recuavam. Nova Azarath estava forte demais. Trigon também percebeu isso, pois, de algum jeito, com um movimento de cabeça, todos os seus soldados voltaram, correndo para uma fenda recém-aberta.

-Eu vou voltar. Isso não é nem um terço do exército que tenho. Nossa próxima reunião de família vai evolver alguns amigos... Na Terra...

Ele sumiu com um sorriso maligno antes que Ravena e Caleb conseguissem se levantar. Nova Azarath estava suja e com muitas coisas quebradas, mas, pela primeira vez, estava com o orgulho de uma vitória.

Yuuko sorriu. Ela não havia lutado, mas sabia que seu papel nessa guerra estava cada vez mais perto...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uff... Nossa, eu fiz esse cap mto rápido, foi um dos q eu mais gostei

Espero q vcs tmb... Não vou dar mais tanto destaque aos personagens dos outros universos, mas eles vão continuara tendo grande importância.

No prox cap eu vou voltar, e provavelmente ja começar com Esmeralda de novo... Outro personagem legal e importante (q ja existe) vai aparecer la... Espero q vcs gostem

Por favor, me digam o q acharam... Vejo vcs em breve

Bjbj/


	14. Fuga!

Oi, gente

Bom, tenho algumas noticias pra vcs, mas vou deixar pra falar no final... aqui, eu só agradeço de novo pelo reviews, e digo apreciem

Ah, é, e tenho q apresentar o anime de onde vem os novos personagens. Esse quase ngm conhece, acho dificil vcs conhecerem.

Black Cat: um anime sobre Caçadores de Recompensas. O personagem principal é Train Heartnet, um cara q era conhecido como o '13', Black Cat, pq matava pra uma corporação sinistra, mas por motivos lindos q eu não vou colocar aqui por ser perda de tempo, ele acabou virando caçador de recompensas com Sven, um caçador q tem um olho q vê o futuro, e Eve, uma menininha q é, na verdade, uma espécie de arma desenvolvida... Ela pode se transformar e partes do corpo em várias coisas diferentes.

Apreciem! xD

**Fuga!!**

_-Mãe, conta uma história. _

_-Agora não, Esmeralda. Eu estou ocupada._

_Esmeralda baixou a cabeça e deu um suspiro, olhando para a mãe, no começo da gravidez, que tentava decifrar um livro de receitas para cozinhar melhor do que fizera nesses últimos anos. Ela precisava aprender logo. Seus filhos estavam comendo _tofu_. Se não pegasse o jeito, Gar ia converter a família toda._

_Mas a pequena Esmeralda não estava interessada em comida, se eram vegetais ou animais. Ela só queria esquecer a chuva cinzenta que batia na janela, o fato de seu pai estar fora há três dias, e a televisão que ainda não recebera a visita do mecânico. Ela queria, e como queria saber decifrar os símbolos de tinta que ocupavam as páginas dos livros de capa dura e colorida que havia na estante de madeira. Ela queria poder abri-los e não se encantar apenas com as figuras, mas criar a história a partir daquelas letras como seus pais faziam. Como Caleb fazia. Ela queria tanto ser como seu irmão mais velho..._

_Ele estava sentado ao lado da janela, alheio à tempestade lá fora, os olhos violeta correndo pelas linhas formadas de palavras tão pequenas. O cãozinho estava deitado em seu colo, tão pequeno, tão quieto, tão vermelho... Mas até seu pêlo espesso parecia desbotado naquela tarde tempestuosa. Esmeralda se ajoelhou atrás dele silenciosamente, espichando o olhar por cima de seu ombro. Quem sabe com ele as palavras parecessem menos difíceis?_

_Caleb, no entanto, apesar de não ouvir, logo sentiu a respiração leve da irmãzinha atrás de si. Ele odiava isso. _

_-O que foi, Esmeralda? – perguntou ele, se virando._

_-Lê pra mim, Cáeb? – pediu ela com esperança._

_-Não._

_-Por que não?_

_-Não sei ler em voz alta direito..._

_-Não tem poblema. Eu só quero ouvir uma história..._

_-Ah, Alda... Cadê os seus livros de figuras?_

_Esmeralda apertou os olhos, se levantou e bateu o pé. Estava tão cansada de ter que ver e rever suas historinhas com figuras bobas e poucas páginas... Porque lhe privavam da magia dos livros grossos?_

_-Espera, Esmeralda, espera... – chamou ele, arrependido. – Quer que eu te ensine a ler?_

_A garotinha voltou-se, os grandes olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando._

_-Quero! Por favor, quero sim!_

_-Está bem, então. – concordou ele, sorrindo. – Que livro você quer usar pra começar?_

_-Esse mesmo. – ela apontou para o livro que ele lia. Não precisava ler para saber o que estava escrito nas letras garrafais azuis na capa vermelha. _As crônicas de Nárnia._ Ouvira tantas histórias pelos pais daquele livro..._

_-Esse? Está bem. Mas já é o penúltimo. Tem certeza que quer saber? Você não parou no terceiro? O Cavalo e seu menino?_

_-Sim, papai disse que íamos terminar quando ele voltasse. – ela disse, amuada._

_-Tudo bem. Sei de um que você vai gostar. Foi o primeiro que eu li._

_-Não é um daqueles de seis páginas, é?_

_-Haha, não... Vem comigo._

_Os dois se levantaram se dirigindo à estante. Caleb subiu no braço do sofá e ergueu o braço, alcançando um livro grande e grosso, muito colorido. Ele pulou para o chão de volta._

_-Que bonito! – exclamou Esmeralda, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Esse livro era cheio de figuras, figuras lindas, em estilo antigo e cheias de perfeição. Mas também continha muitos textos cheios de palavras pequenas como as que Esmeralda tanto queria ler._

_-É um livro de fábulas... Mas fábulas mais bem escritas, com detalhes, palavras difíceis e tudo isso que você quer._

_Esmeralda pegou o livro com cuidado (ele era quase maior do que ela), e passou as mãozinhas pela capa lisa, abrindo enquanto seu irmão se ajoelhava a seu lado para lhe mostrar as letras e como elas se agrupavam para formar as palavras._

_Esmeralda ouviu e leu as histórias mais lindas naquela tarde. Quando sua mãe, já desocupada, foi colocá-la para dormir, a pequena fez menção de lhe contar a história dessa vez, inventando palavras e situações se por acaso não conseguia mais decifrar as palavras. Ravena ficou muito orgulhosa, e Caleb lhe deu um de seus raros grandes sorrisos antes de voltar para a janela e dar continuidade ao seu livro da _Cadeira de Prata_. Ele sempre fora assim, mesmo aos sete anos..._

_0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo_

E ela nunca, nunca se esquecera disso. Raramente se lembrava de algo que tivesse ocorrido quando ela era pequena, nem mesmo o nascimento das irmãs alguns meses mais tarde, mas sempre se lembrara da voz do irmão lhe ensinando que a letrinha chamada 'bê', seguida da vogal 'a' resultava na sílaba 'ba', e assim por diante. Isso sempre aflorava na sua mente quando ouvia a chuva bater na janela, e olhava para fora, vendo uma tarde cinzenta. Então corria a pegar seu livro de fábulas. Nunca se cansaria dele.

_-Terminou, Alda?_

_-Terminei, Cáeb. – respondeu ela, alguns dias depois, com um grande sorriso e sua voz infantil que ainda não pronunciava certas palavras direito. – Mas algumas palavras eu não consegui entender._

_-É claro. Nem eu sei o significado de um monte de palavras. Isso a gente vai aprendendo. – ensinou ele com as mãos nos bolsos. – Você aprende depois._

_Ela sorriu e estendeu o livro para ele. Caleb sorriu._

_-Pode ficar._

_-Mas é o _seu _livro. – argumentou ela, surpresa. Caleb deu de ombros._

_-Já li tudo isso muitas vezes. – explicou, empurrando o livro de leve para que ela o segurasse junto ao corpo. – E você vai querer ler até entender tudo que está aí. Me devolva quando saber o significado de todas as palavras que tem aí, ta?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, os fios de cabelos verde esvoaçando._

_-Você sabe, Cáeb?_

_-Eu? Claro que não._

Ela não sabia como tinha aprendido tão rápido. Crianças demoram a aprender essas coisas. Mas em uma semana lera todas as histórias, mesmo pulando algumas palavras mais difíceis. Ela sempre vira o irmão como uma espécie de herói, digno de admiração. Levara a sério a missão que ele lhe passou. Lera e relera aquelas fábulas milhares de vezes por anos, e aprendera o significado de todas as palavras que ele consistia. Menos uma. Uma única palavra. Caleb achava engraçado ela ainda procurar.

_-Alda, esquece isso. – pediu ele, vendo-a com alguns dicionários e livros de RPG e alguns de magia de sua mãe na cama. – Eu não estava falando sério. Não quero o livro de volta._

_-Eu vou te devolver, mesmo que leve vinte anos, Caleb. – respondeu ela solenemente. – Só não consigo descobrir essa palavra em lugar nenhum!_

_-Claro que não! É uma droga de palavra élfica! Não existe! Provavelmente nem o autor sabe o que quer dizer, só criou uma palavra com sons aleatórios e você fica aí._

_Ela não respondeu, com um silencioso 'não tente me fazer desistir'. Caleb olhou a irmã mais nova, crescida desde aquela tarde longínqua, e se perguntou por que era tão importante para ela. Então a deixou em paz com sua pesquisa._

Cinco anos. Lera seu primeiro livro com cinco anos, porque estava decidida. Ela pensava nisso agora, sentada no banco de seu quarto-prisão, chegando à conclusão de que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Podia sair dali se quisesse. Podia se livrar dessa. Claro que podia. Ela tinha algo muito importante a fazer.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Mutano se levantou. Tinha, definitivamente, perdido o jeito de ficar caindo e se esborrachando no chão durante uma luta. Estava meio gordo, concluiu, sentindo a fadiga. Não gordo como aparecem nos programas de TV, como Homer Simpson ou outro personagem casado que engordara, mas estava... Fora de forma. Definitivamente. Trabalhar em um zoológico exigia esforço físico, mas nada se comparava às lutas como essas. Ele sorriu. Aproximou-se da esposa e do filho e se ajoelhou ao lado deles. Ravena abraçava Caleb, que permanecia ajoelhado e sem muita expressão. Os braços do pai se juntaram em volta dele. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Se devia ficar feliz com a vitória... Se devia lamentar porque Esmeralda ainda não estava com eles... Mas, definitivamente, estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Lutara. Lutara contra Trigon, e lutara bem. Mas será que era isso que ele devia sentir...?

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Então... Quem sabe... Não fora perda de tempo, então... Esmeralda sorriu. Será que destino existia, então? Ou fora mera coincidência ela estar naquele quarto, se dirigir à estante, e, dentre todos os livros empoeirados que havia lá, pegar esse, e abrir exatamente naquela página...?

_O Silmarillion. _Ela nunca tivera paciência de ler aquele livro. Aliás, o que diabos aquele livro de seu mundo estava fazendo ali? Parecia muito velho. Mas estava lá. Ela decidiu que não se importava em por que ou como aquilo acontecera. O livro mostrara para ela. Que ela podia fazer qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa, se realmente desejasse. Se realmente se esforçasse.

Só o que ela não conseguia entender ainda era o que ela tinha que fazer. O que seria mais sensato... Fugir? Ficar e falar com Trigon? Tudo parecia tão confuso... Melhorara depois que ela dormira por um tempo... Mas ainda parecia difícil, bem difícil...

Ela se levantou, abraçada com o livro, e foi à janela. De lá ela só podia ver o abismo escuro e o céu, sempre cinzento. Só no fim do dia o sol aparecia do nada para se pôr. Ela definitivamente não entendia como isso era possível, mas...

-Ah! – ela exclamou, pulando para trás. Acabara de ver um rosto pela janela. Mas como um rosto poderia chegar aquele lugar...?

Esmeralda ficou um tempo abraçando o livro e se perguntando se estava tendo visões, até uma menina aparecer na sua janela. Devia ter uns doze anos, talvez quatorze, sendo pequena. Ela tinha um cabelo louro-escuro e seus olhos cor-de-rosa traziam uma expressão de vazio, de indiferença e calma. Ela tinha asas. Belas asas brancas que se mexiam de vez em quando para mantê-la no ar. E ela segurava um rapaz. Um rapaz em seus dezenove anos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, que trazia um sorriso maroto e usava estranhas roupas coloridas, além de uma fita vermelha com um sino no pescoço. Ele acenou.

-Pode abrir pra mim? – perguntou ele, com a voz abafada do outro lado da janela fechada. Esmeralda saiu de seu transe e correu a forçar o trinco. Mas não tinha jeito.

-Está trancada. – informou ela apontando para o trinco. O rapaz sorriu.

-Tudo bem. Afaste-se. – pediu ele, tirando um grande revólver com um "XIII" gravado do coldre em seu cinto. Mirou, e logo o trinco se abriu, com uma pequena explosão. Mas ainda havia as grades. O rapaz se segurou nelas, e a garota soltou-o, pegando as grades e entortando-as. Ele se impulsionou e entrou. A garota veio logo depois, as asas sumindo de suas costas.

-Esmeralda Logan? – perguntou o rapaz.

-S-sou eu...

-Prazer. Sou Train Heartnet, e essa é Eve. Viemos te resgatar.

-Ah! Estão com o meu irmão?

-De certa forma... – ele respondeu, sorrindo. O sino em seu pescoço tilintou.

-Vamos. – disse Eve com a voz baixa e automática. – Eles já devem ter te ouvido.

-Ah, isso vai ser divertido... Já esteve em uma perseguição, Esmeralda?

-Nunca...

-Então se prepare, essa vai ser barra... Leite?

Ele estendeu uma garrafa de leite tirada de sabe-se lá onde. Esmeralda fez que não com a cabeça e ele deu de ombros, bebendo todo o leite em alguns minutos.

-Vai levar alguma coisa?

-Só este livro...

-Ótimo. Segure-o bem, não vamos parar. Você vai com Eve o tempo todo, viu? Eu vou deixá-las em certo ponto. Segure-a bem, Eve.

Eve assentiu com a cabeça. Eles ouviram alguns barulhos do lado de fora.

-Vamos agora.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

-Foi fantástico, Caleb! – exclamou Tinúvil com um sorriso enorme, abraçando-o.

-Valeu, Núvil você também foi ótima! – elogiou ele abraçando-a de volta.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo, no meio de tantas pessoas. Mutano e Ravena tinham ido ao encontro das gêmeas, que saíam do abrigo com os monges. Os monges que haviam lutado sorriam orgulhosos, ajudando os poucos feridos e tentando estabelecer uma ordem tanto no exército como na cidade, que estava com muitas coisas quebradas. Caleb suspirou e soltou a garota, que estava um tanto ruborizada. Peter e Méomer se aproximaram.

-Foi demais, não foi? – perguntou Peter com entusiasmo. Tinha um corte na altura do ombro, mas parecia pouco se importar, mais interessado no feito da luta. – Eu não fazia idéia de que era tão bom nisso. Minha magia ótima não foi difícil de jogar naqueles monstros.

-Sim, vocês todos estão de parabéns. – disse Méomer com um quase sorriso. – Sou mesmo uma ótima tutora...

Os sorrisos de animação dos três alunos murcharam um pouco ao ver que o crédito ia para ela.

-Mas agora precisamos nos preparar. Trigon esta indo para a Terra, e...

-Temos que arranjar um jeito de resgatar minha irmã. – lembrou Caleb, se adiantando.

-Já providenciei isso. – informou Méomer com pouco caso. – Agora, se pensarmos em como...

-O que? Como é?

-Eu disse – ela se voltou, irritada. – Que já providenciei o resgate de sua irmã. Ela vai estar conosco em pouco tempo.

-O que? Por que eu não fui informado?

-Por que, Caleb... Eu acho, e seus pais concordam comigo, que você ia querer resgatá-la pessoalmente.

-É claro que quero! É a minha irmã! – exclamou ele como se fosse óbvio.

-Caleb... Eu mandei pessoas treinadas e de muita confiança... Você só iria atrapalhar... Se foque no que tem que fazer aqui e já estará ajudando Esmeralda.

Caleb mordeu o lábio com força e apertou os punhos, mas nada disse.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Esmeralda tinha os olhos fechados com força. Ela achara realmente ruim voar no lombo do cavalo negro de Owl, e se sentira muito enjoada. Mas, sinceramente, ela aceitaria numa boa mais uma viagem com ele a isso.

Tudo o que ela queria, na verdade, era um prendedor de cabelos, um casaco e uma mochila. Faria tudo ficar mais fácil e suportável. Seus cabelos longos voavam em todas as direções, as pontas acertando-a e a machucando por vezes. A blusa fina que ela usava deixava transpassar por completo o ar frio, que, na velocidade, se transformava em um violento vento gelado. E era extremamente difícil segurar o livro e as mãos de Eve ao mesmo tempo. Várias vezes ela já quase não sentia as mãos de frio, e tinha que levantar o olhar para se certificar de que o velho livro ainda estava seguro. O que também era muito difícil, visto que abrir os olhos não era uma das coisas mais agradáveis de fazer quando se está voando. Ela agradecia por não ter vestido saia, mas queria algo que protegesse mais do que uma calça capri.

No começo não fora tão ruim. Era só o frio, o medo e o enjôo. Parece ruim? Bem, nem tanto depois que começou a perseguição. Train as deixou como havia dito, e isso foi bom porque ficou bem menos peso, mas também foi ruim, porque ele estava ajudando Esmeralda a se 

segurar. E agora, Eve voava não só mais rápido, mas fazendo acrobacias e ziguezague para se desviar dos tiros e dos cavalos alados que as perseguiam. Esmeralda se encolhia, fechando os olhos e agradecendo por não ter comido absolutamente nada, mas ela acabava fazendo mais e mais peso, e Eve já estava se esforçando demais. Por um momento, as pequenas mãos dela se soltaram das de Esmeralda.

A garota não notou no começo, tentando acreditar que era só o frio que havia feito suas mãos perderem o tato. Mas então ela percebeu que a velocidade, o vento, não vinha mais de frente, mas sim de baixo. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o céu escuro daquela terra se afastando cada vez mais. Ela sentiu a gravidade puxando-a, se sentiu caindo e caindo ao encontro da terra firme lá embaixo. Ela sentiu vontade de gritar, mas sua voz não saía, sua boca nem sequer abria. Ela só conseguiu se agarrar ao livro, porque sentiu que tinha que agarrar alguma coisa, e ficou olhando o céu se distanciar, juntamente com algumas páginas perdidas, que se soltaram e ficaram a rolar no ar, planando lentamente.

Não conseguiu pensar em nada. Não conseguiu pensar que ia morrer. Não conseguiu pensar em ninguém. Não conseguiu pensar em nenhum problema, nem em nenhuma felicidade, como sempre imaginou que iria pensar na hora da morte. Sua vida não passou diante de seus olhos. Ela só sentiu... Que aquilo era muito bom. E sentiu outra coisa... Sentiu alguma coisa se formando... Alguma coisa mudando... Em seus braços, principalmente. Mas antes que pudesse perceber o que era, a velocidade voltou a vir de frente. Eve a pegara em plena queda.

-Desculpe. – pediu ela, virando a cabeça para trás. Agora Esmeralda estava em suas costas, agarrando seus ombros. – Tive que te soltar para impedir alguns perseguidores.

Esmeralda não respondeu. Ainda estava sem fala e ligeiramente atordoada. Ela olhou para trás, e viu que haviam mais três cavalos negros voando atrás delas, cada um trazendo uma figura escura com estranhos capacetes e cajados que controlavam os raios que começaram a descer do céu, repentinamente cheio de nuvens. Então voltou a cabeça para frente e viu algo em seus braços. Estavam cobertos de penas. Penas grossas que a protegiam do frio. E seus ombros estavam mais rígidos. Não doíam... Estavam fortes. Ela podia sentir. Podiam até... Sustentá-la no ar, quem sabe?

-Eve! – ela gritou. – Eu vou te soltar!

-O quê?

-Não me pegue. Continue voando por enquanto. Espere e verá.

-Mas... Esmeralda!

Ela se soltou. E pôde sentir novamente. A sensação de cair era muito boa. Ela fechou os olhos dessa vez, e tentou se deixar levar pela transformação. Uma semi transformação, na verdade. De qualquer maneira, dava certo. Ela sentiu os músculos mudarem, ficando mais fortes e flexíveis, e sentiu-se coberta por todas as penas necessárias. Então abriu os olhos e os braços.

Foi uma guinada e tanto. Ela foi um pouco mais para cima com o movimento, então se deixou levar de novo, mas agora estava planando, e estava apontada para frente, guiando o caminho. 

Sua visão estava bem melhor, podia enxergar tudo lá embaixo e ao mesmo tempo dos lados, nunca sendo pega de surpresa. Viu Eve parar e olhar para ela, com um sorriso pequeno de surpresa e satisfação. Então as duas se voltaram para os perseguidores.

Os três também ficaram levemente surpresos com o acontecido, mas logo se recuperaram, apontando os cajados na direção das garotas, para onde iam também os raios prateados.

Eve se desviava com facilidade, mas Esmeralda teve alguns problemas. Era difícil voar, quanto mais ficar rebolando no ar. Além disso, diferentemente de Eve, que tinha as asas nas costas, ela tinha que mexer os braços para se manter no ar.

Escapou por pouco de um raio deixando-se cair, e de outro erguendo as pernas bem a tempo. Um deles atingiu sua asa esquerda, mas ela não deu importância à dor, se dirigindo rapidamente aos atacantes. Eve havia transformado seus braços em espécies de espadas, e seus cabelos longos agora estavam se movendo sozinhos, as mechas terminando em pontas muito afiadas. Ela conseguira abater um cavalo, e jogava seu cavaleiro longe ao mesmo tempo que Esmeralda pegava no ar o cajado que caíra. Suas mãos faiscaram junto com o céu quando tocou nele, e o ergueu, guiando os raios contra os outros dois, que caíram em pouco tempo.

A batalha aérea terminara logo. Antes que mandassem mais, Eve guiou Esmeralda, as duas voando juntas no horizonte tempestuoso, mais rápidas que qualquer águia faminta na Terra.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

-Mãe, então estamos voltando para casa? – perguntou Marie, ajudando-a a fazer as malas.

-De certa forma, meu bem... – respondeu Ravena vagamente, esvaziando os armários e gavetas. – Mas não por muito tempo. Vamos passar lá e levar vocês e as outras crianças para um lugar seguro.

-Mas e quanto a Esmeralda, mamãe?

-Ela está voltando, Arella querida. Mandamos algumas pessoas para resgatá-la. Não se preocupe, não vamos partir sem ela. De jeito nenhum.

As três ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. Como Ravena queria ter ido à missão de resgate a sua filha... Mas não podia se arriscar a perder Caleb e as gêmeas também. Isso fazia com que ela se sentisse péssima. Como escolher um filho a outro. Era impossível. Era tão difícil... Por isso preferiu não dizer mais nada e tentar se concentrar no arranjo de roupas à sua frente. Já fazia tanto tempo que não dormia... Fechava os olhos e via Esmeralda sofrendo, então os abria, deixando-os arder com as lágrimas presas; sabendo que os olhos de Mutano ao seu lado se encontravam no mesmo estado...

Ela fechou a última mala e Arella e Marie ajudaram-na a levá-las para fora, juntando-se às malas dos pais, de Caleb e de Esmeralda. O irmão mais velho se encontrava sentado no chão, com um livro de fábulas aberto nos joelhos e uma expressão de profunda angústia.

-É o livro de Alda! – exclamou Marie se aproximando. O livro de fábulas sempre fora conhecido assim, desde que elas nasceram: O livro de Esmeralda.

-Lembra que ela lia pra gente quando papai estava em viagem?

-Claro... Foram as primeiras histórias que a gente ouviu, praticamente, Arella.

-E só ela podia ler. Caleb! Está lendo o livro de Esmeralda! – Arella puxou o livro das mãos do irmão mais velho. – Você não pode fazer isso. Só Alda pode.

Caleb não estava nem um pouco a fim de desencadear uma briga por causa daquilo, muito menos desenterrar o fato de o livro ter sido seu primeiramente. Então suspirou.

-Tem razão, Arella. Desculpe. – pediu ele, se levantando. Mutano entrou na sala.

-Já estamos partindo. – informou ele, e Arella avó apareceu na outra porta, como se estivesse só esperando aquele momento.

-Tem certeza de que vai querer ficar aqui, mamãe? – perguntou Ravena, se aproximando.

-Tenho sim, Ravena. Meu lugar é aqui. Mas creio que há um jeito de ajudá-los na batalha, ainda vocês estando na Terra.

-Adeus, vovó. – disse Caleb, abraçando-a. – Tenho que ir fazer umas coisas, então...

-Sem problema, meu querido. – Ela o abraçou novamente e se afastou, tocando o medalhão de pedra azul que havia dado a ele quando era tão pequenino. A pedra brilhou, como no dia da profecia. – Que você tenha força o suficiente para derrotar seu avô e livrar-nos todos. Está tudo em suas mãos, meu querido.

Ele sorriu e a beijou no rosto, saindo depressa enquanto passava a manga da blusa nos olhos úmidos.

Arella se voltou para as gêmeas.

-Adeus, minha netinhas inquietas. – disse ela, se ajoelhando e abrindo os braços. Arella e Marie se encaixaram juntas neles. – Que essa alegria nunca deixe seus corações puros.

A pombinha Ellie se aproximou, aparecendo na janela ao mesmo tempo em que elas se separavam.

-Quero que cuidem dela para mim. – informou Arella, estendendo a mão com a pomba.

-Vovó, é a sua pomba... Sua amiga...

-Não podemos...

-Podem, sim. Por favor. Fiquem com ela.

As duas se entreolharam e a pequena Arella pegou a pombinha. O rubi em sua testa brilhou levemente. Havia, e sempre iria haver uma ligação especial entre ela e sua avó, e a pomba era o símbolo disso. Arella avó beijou a testa de cada uma então se levantou.

-Adeus, minha filha Ravena.

-Adeus, mamãe. – disse Ravena, abraçando-a. – Foi muito bom passar mais esse tempo com você.

-Obrigada por vir trazer mais alegria na minha vida com essas crianças. Parabéns por elas.

-Adeus, Arella.

-Adeus, Garfield. Peço, mais uma vez, que tome conta da sua família tão bem como tem feito até agora.

Mutano não respondeu. Arella entendeu o que o afligia.

-Não se preocupem. Esmeralda se foi porque ela quis. Foi uma escolha dela. Ela com certeza está bem, e logo voltará.

A pequena família incompleta sorriu tristemente e saiu da casa onde passou as últimas longas semanas.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Caleb corria. Não sabia por quê. Não sabia por que estava chorando. Não sabia onde estava indo. Só sabia que não queria ficar parado. Passou por grupos do novo exército, passou pela praça destruída, passou por casa e prédios... Passava, passava...

Então a fadiga o venceu e ele parou, ajoelhando-se e respirando com dificuldade. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento acariciar seus cabelos. Estava em uma parte longe da cidade... Uma parte onde não havia prédios nem casas... Só o horizonte à frente.

Caleb ficou olhando e pensando. Todos esses mundos...

"_Está tudo em suas mãos, meu querido."_

"'_-O que eu vou fazer, então, é... '_

_-... '"Libertar todos os mundos do domínio de Trigon.'"_

Então, tinha que ser ele. Estava mesmo tudo em suas mãos... Ele riu. Não acreditava que estava tudo em seus ombros. Isso não era... Muita pressão? E se ele falhasse? E se o estivessem superestimando? E se ele não conseguisse?

Levantou-se, chutando uma pedra que estava por perto. Que droga... Ele se lembrava da profecia de sua mãe... Que haviam contado para ele depois de tudo... Ela não tinha que fazer nada. Só estar lá. O que ele tinha que fazer? Derrotar o maior demônio que já existiu. Moleza. Ah, isso, é claro, contando com o fato de que se ele não conseguisse todos os mundos que existem, cheios de gente inocente, iriam ser derrotados e sofrer eternamente ou qualquer droga trágica desse tipo... Tudo em suas mãos...

-Tudo em minhas mãos... – ele sussurrou, olhando para as palmas verdes. E sentiu uma grande vontade de ver Tinúvil. Uma energia escura o envolveu e, antes que se desse conta, estava no prédio de Méomer. E ouviu duas vozes conhecidas discutindo lá dentro.

-Senhora Méomer, por favor. Eu não posso. Eu não quero. – pedia Tinúvil com a voz embargada.

-Você precisa, Tinúvil. – respondeu a voz dura de Méomer. – Não tem mais nada que você possa fazer. Você e Peter não estão prontos, ainda. Vocês sabem lutar muito bem, mas não é nada extraordinário. Não vai fazer diferença. Se vocês morrerem vai ser muito pior.

-Eu preciso ficar. Preciso ir e preciso lutar. Pelo meu povo. Por todos os povos. Por... – ela não terminou. Caleb comprimiu a orelha contra a porta. Méomer não disse nada, esperando a conclusão da frase.

-... Por Caleb.

Méomer deu um grande suspiro de irritação e desapontamento.

-Não.

-Ele precisa de mim.

-De jeito nenhum. Eu sabia. Nunca devia ter te mandado à Terra falar com ele.

-Não! Não é verdade! Mestra, por favor!

De um jeito inexplicável, Caleb pôde sentir as lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Tinúvil, correndo por todo o seu rosto.

-Tinúvil. Agora já chega.

Caleb ouviu as passadas fortes de Méomer chegarem até a garota lacrimosa.

-Depois de tudo que te mostrei... Depois de tudo que te ensinei... Você fez o que eu disse para não fazer. Você se deixou levar pelas emoções. Você se apaixonou.

-Não...

-Sim. Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer? Não tem amor. Não tem nada disso. Não para nós.

Caleb se mexeu, pondo a mão na porta e franzindo a testa.

-Já olhou no espelho hoje? Quantas vezes você olhou? Ele reluz, não reluz? Você não vê? Ninguém pode gostar de você de verdade. Ninguém pode amar você de verdade. A sua beleza estraga tudo. A sua beleza é uma maldição. Nenhum homem pode te amar porque todos eles se encantam com a sua aparência antes. Nenhum deles pode chegar ao seu coração e te ver realmente. Nem mesmo Caleb.

Caleb tremia. Tinúvil não chorava mais. Mas ele podia sentir, podia sentir tão fundo... Apertou os olhos. A dor de Tinúvil era tão intensa que ele sentia-a como uma agulha em seu coração. E as emoções que transbordavam de Méomer, ah, elas chegavam a seu coração como vários espinhos... Dor e ódio misturados... Ele precisava sair dali... Mas Tinúvil...

-Nenhum pode atravessar essa luz maldita, Tinúvil. Você precisa entender isso de uma vez por todas. Você precisa ir embora.

Tinúvil baixou a cabeça, os longos cabelos vermelhos se esparramando como lava em seu colo.

-Está bem. Eu me vou. Como queira, mestra.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Diego abriu a porta com cuidado. Sempre tomava cuidado. Já arrancara a porta duas vezes, e quebrara a maçaneta pelo menos três vezes, ao chegar à casa muito animado ou zangado.

Stephanie ficara na escola, para fazer algum trabalho ou coisa parecida, então a casa estava muito silenciosa. Nesses dias ele costumava chamar Esmeralda e Caleb e os três passavam a tarde jogando videogame ou assistindo filmes. Stephanie chegava e se juntava a eles, e se divertiam até Robin chegar e enxotar todos para suas casas, pois Estelar deixá-los-ia até dormir ali. Como sentia falta dos amigos! Conheciam-se desde crianças. Cresceram juntos, brincaram juntos, ouviram as mesmas histórias dos pais de quando eram super-heróis. Descobriram os poderes juntos, brigavam e aprontavam.

Hoje, porém, a casa não estava vazia, apesar de silenciosa. Sarah apareceu de repente quando ele entrou, trazendo Brian na mão e um olhar preocupado.

-Sarah? Brian? O que...

-Pegue suas coisas, Diego. Temos que ir. Trigon está vindo.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Tipow, o título nem entregou o capitulo... Mas deixa... A fuga q eu coloquei não era só a da Alda, mas a fuga de todo mundo...

Enfim, tenho boas e más notícias.

Pra começar, (em especial a vc, Gii ;D) os titãs e os filhos deles vão lutar, sim. Mas ainda não vai ser no próximo capitulo. Calma, não me matem ainda. Sim, vai ser um capitulo enrolação-antes-da-batalha, mas fazer o q, toda a boa história tem q ter essa fase. De qq maneira, vai ser um capitulo emocionante assim msm, pq vão acontecer coisas, em especial voltadas para o Caleb e a Tinúvil, e para o Owl, e os titãs q ainda estão na Terra. Mas vai ser o tipo de capitulo q acaba e o próximo já começa com a batalha.

Como eu sei disso? pq ele já está pronto!! Mas como eu sou mto má, vou deixar vcs esperando! huahahahaha risada maligna '

É brincadeira gente, amo todos vcs, mas ainda precisa de uns últimos ajustes de qq maneira... No final dessa semana ou no começo da próxima posto ele, prometo.

Estamos na reta final... Como eu já tinha prometido, vou deixar pra postar o finalzinho td junto. Só preciso fazer mais um cap, pq o último ta pronto faz tempo e é um pós...

Lalala, falando demais... '

Tchau, gente, vejo-os nos reviews, espero. Bjbj, Tia Ana ama todos vcs!!


	15. Desejos e Decepções

Como o prometido, no início da semana. Creio ser o penúltimo ou antepenúltimo capítulo. ;;

Foi legal escrevê-lo... Está beem grande, eu achei... Acho q foram 15 ou 16 paginas no Word... mas já fiz maiores... Bom, espero q gostem.

Apreciem

**Desejos e Decepções**

Esmeralda não agüentava mais. Ela arfava, lutando para se manter atrás de Eve. Não havia mais perseguidores, e as penas a protegiam do vento frio, mas agora ela estava extremamente cansada, e sabia que seus braços iriam doer por mais algumas semanas. Ela baixava a altitude cada vez mais, deixando-se planar e se permitindo fechar os olhos por alguns minutos. O livro em uma mão e o cajado na outra incomodavam bastante, e muitas vezes ela sentiu ganas de deixar ao menos um deles cair. Mas o livro era muito importante para ela, e o cajado talvez lhes fosse precioso, pois o céu ainda estava cheio de nuvens, ameaçando atacá-las com um raio prateado a qualquer momento.

Quando ela acordou de um cochilo momentâneo pela segunda vez, Eve finalmente parou, rodeando uma clareira e lhe fazendo sinal para pousar. Esmeralda subiu e planou em direção ao local, batendo as asas rapidamente para segurar-se a tempo de pôr os pés no chão. Era mais difícil do que parecia e, por causa do cansaço, falta de prática e dormência nas pernas, caiu sentada na terra seca, as penas verdes desaparecendo ao mesmo tempo em que as asas brancas de Eve. Abraçou o livro e deixou o cajado rolar para longe, se deitando de costas.

-Não sabia que podia voar. – disse Eve, se aproximando.

-Nem eu. – respondeu Esmeralda com a voz rouca.

-Eve! – gritou uma voz do meio das árvores. Um homem alto, trajando um terno branco e um chapéu combinando, com longos cabelos verdes e segurando uma maleta cinza correu para ela e a abraçou. – Você está bem! Ficamos preocupados.

-Não foi muito difícil, e Esmeralda me ajudou. – disse a garota, ainda sem nenhuma emoção na voz, mas com um pequeno sorriso sincero.

-Oh, sim, claro! – exclamou o homem, se voltando para Esmeralda. Ajudou-a se levantar, apoiando-a quando ela oscilou de cansaço.

-Cuidado, senhorita. – recomendou ele, passando o braço por detrás dela. – Parece que se cansou muito, não é?

-Muito mesmo...

-Meu nome é Sven Vollfid, senhorita Logan, certo?

-Isso... Prazer, muito obrigada...

-De nada. Vamos te levar de volta.

-De volta a Azarath? Nova Azarath, quero dizer.

-Não, não mais. Sua família está saindo de lá agora, vamos encontrá-los na Terra.

-Saindo...? O que... Como? Mas...

-Princesa! Esmeralda! Sven estava quase tendo um ataque por causa da demora! – exclamou uma voz conhecida, e Esmeralda viu um Train muito sujo e cheio de curativos sair do meio das árvores.

-Não está ciente de nada, não é?

-Não, estou por fora... O que aconteceu? Trigon atacou? Minha família está bem?

-Tudo bem, calma. Beba um pouco de leite. – Train estendeu a garrafa de leite que tinha na mão. Dessa vez Esmeralda aceitou, cheia de sede e fome. Depois de beber toda a garrafa em alguns goles, voltou-se para Sven, perguntando silenciosamente. Ele usava um tapa-olho. O único olho à mostra, o esquerdo, era cor de mel como o de Train, mas mais escuro, quase laranja, e tinha um brilho confortador. Seu rosto era bondoso e ele tinha algumas cicatrizes leves e um cavanhaque.

-Sim, Trigon atacou Nova Azarath. Mas não se preocupe. Ninguém saiu ferido e pode-se dizer que eles venceram. Agora Trigon vai atacar a Terra. Por isso sua família está voltando para lá. Nós chegaremos lá assim que você descansar, então poderá vê-los novamente.

-Não estou cansada. – mentiu Esmeralda. – Quero ir agora.

-De jeito nenhum. Está exausta, e Eve também. Durmam um pouco e estaremos prontos para ir. Vamos ao nosso acampamento. Estará segura aqui.

Ela caiu em vários pontos da caminhada. Era inegável que estava exausta. Uma hora, Sven a tomou nos braços.

-Um cavalheiro não pode ficar vendo uma dama cansada tentar se esforçar sozinha. – dissera ele solenemente. Train virou os olhos e Eve franziu levemente a testa.

Esmeralda ficou apreciando a paisagem... Viu que deviam ter mudado de lugar. O céu não era mais escuro e cheio de nuvens, mas tinha o brilho do amanhecer, os vários tons de azul se misturando ao amarelo claro do Sol que nascia. Que mundo seria aquele? Com essa dúvida, adormeceu com o velho livro empoeirado em seu colo, que deixava algumas páginas para trás.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Caleb se transportou inconscientemente de novo. Piscou os olhos úmidos e se levantou, andando em círculos. Precisava falar com Tinúvil. Precisava seriamente. Ela não podia acreditar em uma bobagem dessas. Era impossível. Por que Méomer dissera-lhe todas aquelas coisas horríveis? Nunca ser amada... Nem mesmo ele... Parou de andar.

Era amor? Era paixão? O que ele sentia por Tinúvil? Algo que ele não conseguia realmente explicar... Não era só a vontade de abraçá-la e acariciá-la... Era tão... Mais. Vontade de estar com ela, de protegê-la... Mas como isso se chamava? Conhecia-a há tão pouco tempo... Como poderia saber? E se fosse só atração? Então seria melhor deixá-la ir, realmente. Mas... Não era isso...

Ele deixou a cabeça cair em suas mãos. Por que diabos tudo isso estava acontecendo com ele? Tudo ao mesmo tempo, como um maldito turbilhão... A batalha contra Trigon, a irmã raptada, as emoções novas... Ele já não sabia mais com o que devia se preocupar primeiro...

-Está com minhocas na cabeça?

Caleb pulou. Yuuko Ichihara o olhava calmamente da porta de uma casa próxima.

-Minhocas?

Ela assentiu.

-Minhocas... Se revirando pelo cérebro e confundindo os pensamentos.

Ele suspirou.

-Talvez... O que faz aqui?

-Estou morando aqui. O que você faz aqui?

Caleb riu.

-Nem eu sei... Acabei vindo parar aqui por acaso...

-Será que foi só acaso?

Ele não respondeu. Ela acenou, convidando-o a entrar.

A casa tinha todo o estilo oriental. Almofadas e mesinhas baixas... Xícaras sem asas de porcelana e um cheiro de chá e saquê. Tudo da mais alta qualidade. Yuuko devia ser uma mulher muito rica. Um animalzinho de pelúcia, negro com uma pedra azul na testa, dormia na mesinha ao lado da garrafa de saquê. Era rechonchudo e pequeno, lembrando um Pokémon.

Yuuko se sentou nas grandes almofadas e Caleb se sentou defronte a ela, meio de joelhos.

-Você ouviu tudo que conversamos... Minha loja é no Japão, no seu mundo, mas permanece funcionando aqui... Por sua causa.

-E você vende... Desejos?

-Todos os desejos que eu puder atender. O preço pode ser alto ou razoável. Não pechincho nem dou descontos.

-Entendo... – Caleb quase riu. Ele tinha tantos desejos... E, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia pensar em nenhum em especial. – Posso desejar vencer Trigon?

-Não brinque comigo. Deve ter uma mínima idéia do que posso fazer.

Ela estava muito séria. Devia ser assim sempre que negociava, o que era muito sensato, pensou Caleb. Enquanto pensava, ela o observava. Aquele maldito olhar que parecia enxergá-lo a fundo, tão fundo...

-Eu só queria... – ele começou, olhando para o chão. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Yuuko esperando pacientemente.

-Droga, só queria que tudo ficasse bem. – ele quase vomitou as palavras.

-Você está passando por um conflito interior, não está?

-Conflito?

-Ah, está, sim... Não adianta pensar demais. Por que não pede o óbvio?

-O óbvio?

-Sim. Se tirar os problemas maiores do caminho, poderá ter tempo para se preocupar com os menores depois.

Caleb não respondeu. Sim, ela estava certa. Sua irmã já estava bem, voltando para casa... Se conseguisse vencer Trigon, poderia voltar toda a sua atenção para Tinúvil e como realmente se sentia. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Trigon poderia matá-lo, e então ele não teria dito nada a ela... Pedir o óbvio... Bem, se declarar a uma garota é algo que quase todo garoto tem, teve ou terá que fazer ao menos uma vez em sua vida... Se tantos sobreviveram, ele também poderia fazê-lo sem nenhuma ajuda especial... Então, Yuuko estava certa. Era melhor pedir o óbvio. E o óbvio era...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Quando Esmeralda acordou, tudo à sua volta estava banhado pela luz quente do Sol. Eve, Sven e Train ainda dormiam, e estavam em outra clareira, menor e mais escondida. Havia um carro amarelo relativamente velho e de uma marca que Esmeralda não conseguiu reconhecer.

-Ah, finalmente você acordou!

Esmeralda se virou depressa. Uma mulher bonita, de cabelos curtos roxos e olhos verde-água olhava para ela com um grande sorriso.

-Você chegou aqui dormindo, não me conhece. Sou Rinslet Walker, pode me chamar de Rins – ela informou, estendendo a mão direita, que Alda apertou. – Você estava exausta, passou por tanta coisa... Deve estar com muita fome.

-Estou, sim. – concordou ela, pois não comia praticamente nada há pelo menos dois dias. A comida que lhe serviam no castelo de Trigon era tão suspeita que ela só comera algumas frutas secas para não morrer de fome.

-Ah, desculpe, mas a comida não é das melhores... – avisou ela, pegando uma mochila. – Mas acho que tenho alguns biscoitos aqui... Sabe, eu não cozinho, Train só reclama, a comida de Sven é horrível, e Eve leu alguns livros de culinária, mas como ela saiu para buscar você, não teve tempo de cozinhar para nós...

Rins tirou uma caixa de biscoitos da mochila e estendeu-a para Esmeralda, que pegou e começou a comer vorazmente.

-Para beber temos água... E leite. – ela disse, pegando uma garrafa de leite de uma caixa cheia, e um cantil com água cristalina. – Dá para sobreviver.

O sorriso desmanchou-se lentamente.

-Ah, que droga, não acredito que estou vivendo assim... Quero voltar logo para a civilização... – ela chorou.

-Onde vocês vivem?

-Hum... Para falar a verdade, não tenho exatamente uma... Casa fixa.

-Não, não... O que eu quero dizer é... De que mundo vocês vieram? – explicou ela, limpando os farelos de biscoitos. Rins piscou.

-Mundo...? Estamos no nosso mundo. – respondeu ela com a testa franzida.

-Oh! E... Como vocês o chamam?

-Hã, eu não sei... Planeta Terra? Você faz perguntas esquisitas...

Esmeralda não disse mais nada. Bebeu metade da garrafa de leite puro e fresco que ela havia lhe dado e ficou em silêncio, observando tudo em volta. Então... Estava de volta. Será que estava mesmo? Era estranho, mas ela ainda não se sentia... Em casa. Mas era um lugar tão parecido com suas florestas...

-Tem algum rio por aqui? – Esmeralda de repente percebeu que estava muito suja.

-Tem um não muito longe... Descendo essa trilha... Mas cuidado, alguém pode ter nos seguido.

-Certo...

Ela desceu a trilha indicada e logo encontrou o riozinho. A nascente estava próxima, ela podia ouvir o som de água nova... Banhou-se rapidamente e colocou as mesmas roupas, imaginando se conseguiria colocá-las de novo devido às lembranças que elas proporcionariam. Então se sentou, encostando-se a uma árvore e pensou por um momento. Permitiu-se um pouco de preocupação com os familiares, mas não conseguiu muita, pois sabia que eles estavam bem. Sentiu mais saudade. Pensou em Owl. Onde ele estaria agora...? Será que estava bem, será que ainda se dava bem com Trigon? Era um tanto preocupante, ela ainda imaginava se ele estava realmente do lado deles... Cansou de filosofar, então, e subiu a trilha de volta, pensando em dar uma nova olhada no cajado que provocava os raios, e em seu livro.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Tinúvil fechou as malas com seus pertences e passou a mão no rosto com um suspiro. Então se virou e abriu a porta devagar. Méomer estava no quarto ao lado, e a porta estava semi-aberta. Ela se esgueirou para fora e saiu na ponta dos pés, sem fazer barulho.

Quando estava fora do prédio, se pôs a correr. Precisava falar com Caleb. Não importava o que Méomer dissesse, o que sua mãe tinha dito, tudo aquilo que ela escutava desde que era criança, tudo o que sempre pensara a respeito desse assunto. Agora era diferente. É sempre 

diferente. Você pensa que sabe como é uma coisa porque ouviu falar, porque leu ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas quando você realmente _sente_ é muito diferente. Não há como fugir. Ela tinha que descobrir se era verdade. Tinha que falar com Caleb e lhe contar tudo. Mesmo que corresse o risco de se magoar. Mas ela estava tão certa... O jeito como a olhava e como tocava sua mão, entre tantas outras coisas...

Ela passou direto na casa dele. Sabia que ele não estava lá. Podia senti-lo. O Sol estava quase se pondo. Era o último dia dela ali, e, se tudo corresse como o planejado, a última tarde de Caleb ali. Dele, de sua família e do exército.

Tinúvil corria graciosamente, como uma fada voando, os longos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçado às suas costas. Muitos olhares masculinos se voltaram àquela visão. Mas ela corria para um só... Parou em uma pequena praça de meditação. Havia uma única árvore ali, tingida de laranja pelas últimas cores do Sol. E ela pôde ver o vulto verde de Caleb.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Caleb andava sem muito rumo. Precisava falar com Tinúvil... Precisava falar com o exército... Precisava encontrar sua família...

Ele parou em uma pequena praça onde os monges se dirigiam para meditar muitas vezes. Mais uma hora e o Sol já estaria se pondo... Ele resolveu parar. Ainda tinha um tempo. Sentou-se em um banco igual ao que Ravena tinha jogado em Trigon na batalha. Fechou os olhos. Não precisava de orientação. Vira tantas e tantas vezes sua mãe fazer aquilo... Ouvira tanto enquanto ela ensinava Arella quando esta colocara a jóia... Era... Fácil... Relativamente fácil...

Ele se sentiu muito melhor. Quando abriu os olhos, o Sol já estava quase no horizonte, e a única árvore na praça, uma árvore magra, de galhos abertos e com poucas folhas, dava a impressão de estar em chamas. A árvore lhe lembrou Gondor. Isso o fez lembrar que precisava conversar com exército e pôr todo mundo para a Terra. Ele se levantou, descruzando as pernas. Foi quando viu um monte de cabelos ruivos vindo em sua direção.

-Caleb-kun!

-Ahn... Kirche?

-Que bom que você está aqui! – exclamou Kirche, sentando-se no banco e o puxando de volta. Ela era forte. – Você não conheceu minha salamandra de estimação, não é?

A salamandra lhe mostrou a língua, assustadoramente quente.

-Você sabe... Que meu nome quer dizer Chama Flamejante? – ela se curvou sobre ele com um sorriso sedutor.

-Hã... Sabe, Kirche, eu realmente preciso ir agora...

-Não se apresse Caleb-kun... Você foi tão corajoso e másculo naquela luta... Eu me senti muito, muito atraída... Você é muito bonitinho... Eu nunca beijei um cara verde...

-Ahn... Nem eu... – murmurou ele, tentando se desvencilhar dela. – Kirche, por favor, eu não...

-Caleb...?

Caleb parou. Podia jurar que a pracinha estava deserta. Kirche parou também, embora, ao pararem, ficaram em uma posição um tanto constrangedora. Ela por cima, e ele embaixo, semi-deitado, com o rosto bem próximo ao seu decote. E Tinúvil testemunhava a cena com uma expressão de puro choque.

-Ah! Tinúvil! – Caleb empurrou Kirche para longe, que também estava um pouco chocada. – Não... Não é o que você está pensando.

Tinúvil tremeu. Seu rosto já não expressava emoção nenhuma. Era pior que Tabitha e Eve juntas. Ela deu meia-volta e saiu a passos fortes.

-Núvil, peraí!

-Oh, Caleb, quem é a garota...?

Do nada, um galho da árvore magra se partiu e começou a deslizar atrás de Kirche, acertando-a diversas vezes, mas não antes de bater com força no rosto de Caleb. Kirche fugiu por algum tempo, até sacar a varinha e pôr fogo no galho enfurecido. Quando ele se desintegrou, porém, Caleb já havia aproveitado a deixa e corrido atrás de Tinúvil.

-Núvil, espera, por favor. – Caleb gritou, segurando-a pelo ombro.

-O que você quer? – perguntou ela com a testa franzida, puxando o braço de seu toque.

-Quero... Quero me explicar... O que você viu...

-Você não tem porque explicar nada! Sinto muito se te atrapalhei. – retrucou ela, se virando de novo.

-Mas... Mas tenho... Não é o que você está pensando. Eu estava indo falar com você... Aquela garota me atacou, eu estava tentando me livrar dela!

-Está bem.

-Você tem que acreditar em mim!

Tinúvil suspirou, e parou de tentar ir. Voltou-se para ele com uma expressão de superioridade.

-Ta bem, então. Acredito em você.

-... Mesmo?

-Sim. E...?

-E... Bem, é isso. Eu não queria... Não queria que você tivesse a impressão errada.

-Ótimo. Não tenho. – ela disse simplesmente, virando de novo. Caleb a segurou de novo, mas com mais delicadeza e menos desespero.

-Tinúvil... Eu tenho que falar com você.

Tinúvil não respondeu nada, esperando enquanto olhava para baixo, fitando o chão e tentando controlar as lágrimas. Ele tinha idéia do quanto a machucara? Será que Méomer tinha razão, então? Ele não sentia nada, fora só uma impressão dela, uma ilusão?

-Tinúvil... Eu... Queria que você soubesse... Que é uma pessoa muito importante para mim. – começou ele baixinho, segurando as mãos dela. Tinúvil ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu acho... Acho que... Gosto muito de você.

Ela puxou as mãos das dele violentamente, os olhos apertados de raiva.

-Ora, francamente, o que você acha que eu sou?

-O que...?

-Não espera mesmo que eu vá acreditar nisso depois de ver você agarrado com aquela... Aquela garota?

-Você disse que acreditava em mim. – ele quase gritou.

-É? Bom, não acredito! Quem acreditaria? Qualquer garoto gostaria de estar naquela situação com ela... Ou comigo.

-O quê? Como pode pensar que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa?

-Como posso saber? – agora as lágrimas vieram sem que ela percebesse. – Como posso saber se você gosta de mim de verdade ou se só quer... Só liga para a minha beleza...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Tinúvil secando as lágrimas e Caleb respirando como se tivesse acabado de correr alguns quilômetros.

-Como posso te provar? Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Tinúvil. Deixe-me te mostrar... Eu faço qualquer coisa. Não negue que, no fundo, você quer acreditar em mim. – ele pediu, pegando a mão dela delicadamente de novo.

Tinúvil não respondeu. As lágrimas cessaram. Sim, ela queria. Como queria acreditar no que ele dissera. Se ele tivesse dito isso um pouco antes... Antes de ela vê-lo com Kirche. Se tivesse dito antes ela acreditaria em qualquer outra coisa. Ela ficaria e lutaria, mesmo contra a vontade de sua tia... Mas agora... Ele tinha que pedir algo realmente especial... Algo importante, mas simples.

-Onde está a rosa que eu dei pra você?

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

_-Então… Quero algo que me ajude na batalha contra Trigon._

_-Devo atender ao seu desejo?_

_-Me diga o seu preço._

_Yuuko não respondeu de imediato. Sorriu levemente e apoiou o rosto no punho com graciosidade, e assim ficou por um tempo, olhando para ele... Analisando-o._

_-Quero a rosa que você leva no peito. – ela disse de repente. Caleb levou a mão à parte esquerda de seu manto, onde, debaixo, levava a rosa que Tinúvil lhe dera de aniversário. Ele a carregava ali, bem perto de seu coração, desde que a recebera. Franziu a testa._

_-Você... Como sabia..._

_-Estou de olho nela desde que a senti, no dia da batalha, quando nos encontramos. É uma rosa muito especial. Senti-a de longe, na verdade. Ela carrega amor, pureza, inocência, amizade... E é um ótimo amuleto de proteção._

_Caleb tirou a rosa do bolso interno. Ela ainda brilhava. Sempre brilharia. Era tão linda... E o fazia se sentir bem. Ela o ajudara na batalha contra Trigon. Ele esperava que fosse ajudar de novo._

_-Não. Isso não._

_-Então não poderei atender ao seu desejo._

_-Mas o que... Deve ter outra coisa..._

_-Não. Nada mais tem tanta importância para você._

_-Mas eu... – ele se deteve, olhando para a rosa. – Mas é justamente por isso..._

_-Eu avisei que não seria barato._

_-Isso... Isso é realmente necessário? Quero dizer, se você atender ao meu desejo, realmente vai me ajudar? Vai superar o que a rosa faz?_

_-Isso vai depender de você. – ela respondeu enigmaticamente._

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Ele não sabia o que doía mais. O rosto, onde a pancada do galho fazia latejar, ou o coração. Começou levemente, quando ele digeriu as palavras dela por completo. Isso levou alguns segundos. _Onde está a rosa que eu dei pra você?_ Então a lembrança, ainda tão fresca, o acontecido há menos de duas horas veio à sua mente atormentá-lo. Arrependimento. Pesou em seu coração como cimento. Ele não respondeu. O que poderia responder? _Está com uma mulher. Eu a vendi. Eu a troquei como se não fosse nada. Eu a troquei porque era a coisa mais especial que possuo no mundo todo._ Então veio o pior. Ela leu em seu rosto desapontado. E as lágrimas vieram. O rosto dela não se contraiu. Ela não disse nada. As lágrimas correram na pele clara, inundando os belos olhos verdes. Então ela se virou. E ele a deixou ir.

Agora seu coração doía e ardia. Agora ele via ela se afastar. Sem correr, sem gritar. Só andando, e chorando silenciosamente. Ele ainda sentia as lágrimas dela. Estava imóvel, como se algo o tivesse paralisado. Não vieram lágrimas. Não veio o desespero, e não veio qualquer tipo de reação. Era o pior de tudo.

Ele permaneceu assim mesmo quando o vulto esguio da moça desapareceu, e assim ficou por um tempo indeterminado. Poderiam ter sido alguns minutos... Poderiam ter sido várias semanas. O céu já estava completamente escuro quando ele começou a andar.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

-Esmeralda!

-Mãe! Pai!

-Esmeralda, Esmeralda, eu fiquei tão preocupada, não podia dormir à noite, não podia pensar em nada... – Ravena dizia sem parar, abraçando a filha muito apertado. Então se separou dela e segurou seus braços, encarando-a seriamente. – Nunca mais faça isso. Nunca! Entendeu? Sair por aí se aventurando com completos desconhecidos! Qual foi a primeira coisa que te ensinei quando deixei você andar na rua? Nunca fale com estranhos! Nunca saia por aí com estranhos, Esmeralda, tem idéia de como me deixou preocupada?

-Tenho, mamãe, me perdoe. – pediu a menina, com lágrimas nos olhos. Mutano se aproximou.

-Deixa ela um pouco pra mim, Rae. – disse, fungando rapidamente enquanto tomava a filha nos braços. – Minha nossa, Esmeralda, você aprontou uma terrível para compensar seus catorze anos de boa menina, não é?

-Desculpe, papai...

-Ei, ei...

-Esmeralda...?

-Ah! Irmãzinhas! – exclamou ela, limpando os olhos e sorrindo. As gêmeas a abraçaram juntas.

-Sentimos sua falta, Alda.

-Muita, muita. Pensamos em coisas horríveis que poderiam acontecer a você.

-Eu estou bem, obrigada pela preocupação...

-Mas conta! Como é que foi lá? Você viu Scats?

-Você viu monstros? Viu um outro mundo? Como era?

-Bem, eu...

-Meninas! Não é hora pra isso!

-Onde está Caleb?

-Eu estou aqui, Alda. – respondeu o irmão de um canto escuro. Esmeralda se levantou e sorriu, abrindo os braços. Caleb a abraçou com força. Nunca havia abraçado a irmã com tanta vontade.

-Que bom que você está bem. Fiquei mal. Sentindo-me culpado e tal... Mas sabia que você dava conta.

-Jura?

-Claro, quem é a rainha em se sair bem? – ele riu, abraçando-a novamente. Não lhe deu bronca. Entendia seus motivos. Dar uma bronca seria muito egoísmo. Só estava feliz em vê-la de novo. Ela estava bem, era o que contava.

-Caleb, quero te contar uma coisa... – começou Esmeralda, mas não teve tempo de continuar. Uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir e um rosto conhecido apareceu no aposento.

-Sarah!

Sarah entrou, trazendo Brian pela mão, e Diego e Stephanie apareceram logo depois. Esmeralda e as gêmeas correram para eles.

-Diego!

-Alda! – exclamou ele, abraçando-a com força. Esmeralda achou que seus olhos fossem saltar das órbitas, mas não se importou. Não via seu amigo há tanto tempo...

-Brian! Brian!

-Ah, Marie, Arella! – os três também se abraçaram, mas leve e rapidamente. Preferiam trocar informações na idade em que estavam.

-Ah, Sarah. Ficamos preocupados. – Ravena deu um abraço rápido na amiga, e Mutano também.

-Não tanto quanto nós. Acabamos de receber a notícia. As notícias... Vic fez um abrigo grande o suficiente para nos manter seguros. Mas ele, Kori e Dick pretendem lutar. E... Imagino que vocês também...

-Desculpe, Sarah.

Sarah fez um movimento impaciente com a mão.

-É claro que vocês querem lutar, eu entendo perfeitamente. – disse ela rápido. – Mas queremos saber quem vem conosco. Steph e Diego queriam ficar, mas...

-É óbvio que todos vão com você. – explicou Mutano, acalmando-a.

-Todos, quem? – perguntou Caleb, desconfiado. Ravena e Mutano se entreolharam, apreensivos.

-Bem... Você não, Caleb, tudo bem. Mas todas as suas irmãs vão ficar em um lugar seguro para elas.

-O que? Mãe, espera. Acho que posso ajudar! – exclamou Esmeralda se adiantando. – Aprendi a usar meus poderes e...

-E se arriscar novaamente? De jeito nenhum.

-Mas...

-Vocês acham que isso é alguma brincadeira? – perguntou Ravena com sua cara mais medonha. – Aquelas pessoas vão matar vocês. Vocês não têm experiência. Ninguém vai conosco.

-Mas, mãe, vocês vão se arriscar.

-Pela sua segurança. Faríamos qualquer coisa por vocês. É por isso que não vamos deixar. Para nossa luta não ser em vão se algum de vocês morrer.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

-Mas Caleb vai... – começou Diego.

-Caleb é completamente diferente. Ele precisa.

-Não estão tentando ir de novo, estão? – Robin apareceu na porta, seguido de Estelar e Cyborg. Os três abraçaram Mutano e Ravena e seus filhos, murmurando mais palavras de preocupação e saudade.

-Muito bem. – disse Robin, passando a mão pela testa. – Precisamos nos entender. Trigon está vindo, certo?

-Certo. –concordaram Mutano e Ravena.

- Mais fraco do que ele era antes, mas agora com um exército.

-Certo.

-E todos nós – adultos – vamos lutar.

-Certo.

-Crianças. – ele se voltou para os filhos de todos. – Vocês vão com Sarah para o abrigo. Não é muito longe, mas é um bom esconderijo. Agora, se nós morrermos...

-E isso pode acontecer? – perguntou Steph enquanto os demais erguiam as sobrancelhas.

-É claro que pode...

-Dick! Não assuste as crianças desse jeito. – pediu Estelar, apreensiva.

-Kori, eles tem que saber o que pode ou não acontecer e porque tem que ficar escondidos. Se algum de nós morrer...

-Como vamos saber? –perguntou Sarah, rápida.

-Bem... Lá tem um televisor. Se algum de nós morrer outros vão avisar. Se a maioria cair, é melhor que os outros fujam. Vão buscar as crianças e fujam para outro mundo.

-E como vão fazer isso se eu morrer? – perguntou Ravena. Caleb se desligou por um tempo. Estava achando aquela conversa mórbida demais. Ouviu algumas coisas sobre dispositivos, pessoas e tal.

-Há alguma possibilidade de Trigon vencer? – perguntou Stephanie.

-Isso não deve ser perguntado para mim. – respondeu Robin, e todos olharam para Caleb.

-Não. – afirmou ele sem olhar nos olhos de ninguém, cruzando os dedos por trás. – Não tem a menor possibilidade.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo, em que eles puderam ouvir o zunido de conversa do exército do lado de fora. Todos estavam lá, na Terra. Depois que Caleb dera um discurso forçado de vitória, luta e essas coisas, não foi difícil trazer todos para cá. Mas alguns estavam meio perdidos, por ser muito diferente do que estavam acostumados. Caleb iria precisar sair em breve. Foi quando alguém bateu à porta e ela se abriu. À primeira vista, parecia que ninguém passara por ela. Então Caleb olhou para baixo e viu Manta.

-Manta! O que foi?

-Caleb, a moça de quimono e olhos vermelhos pediu para eu te avisar que a Lua está dizendo que Trigon não está longe. E Amidamaru e os outros espíritos, além daquele do mago Howl, também estão dizendo que ele se aproxima.

-Está bem. Obrigado. Eu já vou lá fora.

Manta saiu apressado. Os titãs se voltaram uns para os outros.

-É, parece que vamos ter mais uma aventurazinha. – disse Cyborg. Eles começaram a se despedir de suas respectivas famílias.

-Cuidado, Sarah, e fique de olho em todo mundo, ta? Podem fugir sem que você veja... Você é boazinha demais.

-Até parece... Tome cuidado.

-Até mais, campeão.

-Papai, você vai ficar bem, não é? – perguntou Brian, abraçando o homem-robô.

-Eu espero.

-Mas, pai...

-Komad'r, pelo amor de X'hal! – pediu Estelar com lágrimas nos olhos. – Vocês não devem.

-Ela tem razão, Steph. – disse Diego, desanimado. – temos que ir.

Stephanie suspirou e abraçou os pais, seguida de Diego, e ouviram as recomendações de sempre.

-Cuidem uma da outra, está bem?

-Claro, mamãe. Se cuidem vocês também.

-Voltem para casa, mamãe e papai, por favor. – pediu Arella com a voz aguda.

-Vamos voltar, Arella, não se preocupe... Aqui.

-Então até mais, irmãzinhas.

Esmeralda, Marie e Arella abraçaram o irmão mais velho ao mesmo tempo.

-Cuidado, Caleb, por favor...

-Acaba com ele, Caleb, como no video game.

-Vamos torcer por vocês.

E assim continuou por um tempo. Então chegou a hora. Eles saíram, e todos entraram no furgão, com Sarah no banco de motorista. Cyborg a beijou mais uma vez e todos eles viram o grupo se afastar na escuridão.

-Então... É isso.

-É isso aí. Espero que meu canhão ainda funcione.

-Você não sabe?

-Eu atualizo e aperfeiçôo sempre, mas faz tempo que eu não uso. Espero não estar muito enferrujado. E eu engordei...

-Você não é o único. – suspirou Mutano.

-Não sei se vou conseguir voar com a mesma rapidez de antes... – lamentou Estelar.

-Não sei se ainda vou ter um super-ataque quando gritar 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos'... – murmurou Ravena.

-Não sei se vou conseguir comandar como antes. É você que está no comando agora, não é, garoto? – Robin se virou para Caleb com um leve sorriso.

-É, acho que sim... Não sei se vou conseguir voltar a ser um garoto como antes. – ele disse com a mesma nostalgia dos adultos. Seu tempo de criança acabara. Ele perdera muitas coisas no caminho. Mas não ia perder essa batalha. Não mesmo.

-E... E quanto aos nossos uniformes? – perguntou Mutano de repente. – Nunca vou conseguir entrar no meu de novo.

-Eu entro no meu. – murmurou Ravena.

-Não se preocupem. Bolei uns novos que têm nosso novo tamanho e vão ajudar nossos músculos enferrujados. – contou Cyborg, e eles o seguiram até o Carro T.

Caleb ficou ali, pensando no que tinha passado e no que ainda estava por vir.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Eles não diziam nada. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Mas todos com as mesmas preocupações.

-Não é justo, sabem. Somos mais jovens que eles. Poderíamos ajudar. – murmurou Stephanie de um jeito que Sarah não ouvisse.

-É, Steph, mas eles têm razão. Não temos experiência. Poderíamos estragar tudo.

-Eu sempre treinei...

-Eu tenho um pouco de experiência. Lutei quando fugi de ser capturada. – contou Esmeralda. Os outros se aproximaram e ouviram sua história.

-Uau, Alda. Que maneiro!

-Por que não contou isso para eles e pediu para ir?

-Ah, não ia adiantar de nada... – ela deu de ombros.

-Tem razão...

O silêncio voltou a cair. Esmeralda pensou que queria ter se despedido de Train e os outros que a ajudaram a sair de lá... E lembrou que não perguntara por que Trigon a queria, afinal de contas. E pensou em Owl. Pelo menos isso contara aos pais. Mas não tinha certeza se eles acreditavam que ele era do bem. Nem ela sabia se acreditava. Então se voltou para sua mochila. O livro estava lá. Ah, não, pensou ela. Esquecera de contar a Caleb... Mas ele iria voltar... Podia contar depois... Não podia?

Ela suspirou, abrindo o livro. Por dentro, queria muito ir lutar. Então viu que o livro havia perdido muitas páginas no caminho. Páginas demais. Ela teve uma lembrança de páginas no ar e pelo chão de terra.

Mas sua página ainda estava lá. Ela passou a mão por ela e depois fechou-a em um punho. Droga. Não aguentava mais. Precisava ir para a batalha. Precisava lutar ao lado de sua família. Tinha que contar ao irmão. Ficou claro para ela naquele momento. Trigon fizera algo com ela. Algo em relação a Caleb. Para conhecê-lo. Conhecer suas fraquezas. Por isso ela tinha tantas lembranças do passado quando estava lá. Lembranças concretas... Sólidas. Reais demais.

-Grupo... – começou ela baixinho. – Querem derrotar um demônio?

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Tinúvil olhava pela janela da carruagem dourada. Os prédios de Nova Azarath há muito passaram por ela. Agora ela via campos verdes... Será que seriam verdes para sempre? Se Caleb conseguisse derrotar o avô, sim. Mas e se não conseguisse...? Ela fechou os olhos, querendo não lembrar. Caleb não era como ela achara que era. Não a merecia... Não a gostava de verdade. A dor cutucou seu coração novamente. Mas porque? Por que continuava achando que não era assim? Que ele talvez a amasse de verdade... Que talvez não tivesse perdido a 

rosa por descaso... Que não queria estar com aquela garota ou qualquer outra... Por motivos tão banais e supérfluos... O que era dentro de si? Tolice, tolice... Esqueça.

-Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso.

-Peter, estamos. É o melhor. Méomer tem razão... Ela sempre tem.

-Será mesmo? Tinúvil, estou surpreso. Não achei que você se entregaria tão facilmente. Ainda mais deixar Caleb desse jeito... Você nem quis se despedir dele.

-...

-Ele parecia abalado quando me despedi dele. Não queria fazer isso. Queria ir junto e lutar. Sinto-me um inútil covarde aqui, fugindo.

-Não estamos fugindo, estamos... Fazendo o que é melhor. Estamos seguindo ordens.

-Será que essas ordens são o melhor, Núvil?

Tinúvil não respondeu. O que ela deveria fazer...? Foi quando atingiram a carruagem.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Como eu disse, um cap 'incompleto' ) Não há mto a dizer... Espero q tenham gostado. Mas o próximo capitulo... O da grande batalha... Vai demorar um pouco para ser postado. Vou me esforçar bastante pra q saia mto bom... Tenho medo de cenas de ação, mas parece q vcs gostaram da primeira, então... ;D

Bom, vejo vcs nos reviews! Bjbj


	16. Capítulo Final Poder

Oi, gente.

Desculpem a demora. Mas pelo menos vcs não vão mais ter q ouvir isso. É o fim. Último capítulo. lagrimas nos olhos

Obrigada por lerem e por deixarem seus comentarios. Eu me diverti mto escrevendo, lendo os comentarios de vcs e respondendo. De quebra até fiz alguns amigos 8D

Bom, espero que gostem. Após esse capítulo tem um posfacio. Ahn... Eu ia usar mais um capitulo pra fazer propaganda da minha próxima fic, que vai ter a ver com os filhos dos titãs, também. Mas acabou não dando tempo... Bom, se vcs verem, acho q vão saber. D

Beijos, apreciem

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Capítulo Final - Poder_**

-Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. Mais uma única vez.

O homem estava quieto, semi-ajoelhado e tremendo muito. O indivíduo a quem ele reverenciava estava à frente, andando de um lado para o outro. Ele era alto e magro. Anormalmente alto e magro. Os passos ecoavam. A presença era forte e muito, muito perturbadora. Ele ia perguntar mais uma vez. Os segundos se arrastavam. O homem ajoelhado estremeceu uma última vez, fechou os olhos e ouviu sua sentença de morte.

-Onde está a menina?

Onde.

Está.

A menina.

-...

A menina. A menina bonita de cabelos e olhos verde folha que chegara há tão pouco tempo. A menina que os fizera de trouxa. O exército. Os cavalos. Trigon.

Quem quer dar más notícias a Trigon? Quem quer lhe contar que fora feito de trouxa?

-...

-Ela fugiu, meu senhor.

Silêncio.

Silêncio pesado. Quase se conseguia tocá-lo, pegá-lo no ar.

-Está me dizendo – começou a voz, ficando mais grossa e ecoante a cada instante. – Está me dizendo que uma garota de quinze anos de idade derrotou um dos exércitos mais poderosos de todas as dimensões? Uma garota de quinze anos de idade derrotou _você, _meu comandante?

-Ela teve ajuda, meu senhor.

-Ah, é claro que teve ajuda. – disse Trigon, a voz estranhamente suave e compreensível. – Ela foi auxiliada por uma _outra_ garota de dez anos e um rapazola que mal está em sua segunda década de vida! Como a guarda de quinze meta-humanos equipados, armados e com pégasus negros poderia deter tamanho grupo de fuga! Como, eu pergunto!

O comandante esperou pacientemente sua punição. As crianças haviam dado sorte. Muita, muita sorte. Os pégasus estavam ainda no estábulo, apenas três disponíveis, e os homens estavam sonolentos da recente batalha e conquista das dimensões. Trazer prisioneiros, espancar rebeldes, queimar, tudo isso cansava. A maioria deles tinha esperança de se aproximar das jovens bonitas que haviam chegado para aquecer-lhe o leito. É, para isso não se importavam tanto de fazer força. Não tinha jeito, eram um bando de vagabundos... Os soldados de verdade estavam descansando, eram o exército de verdade, jovens brandindo espadas. Mas como explicar tudo isso a Trigon? Dizer que a culpa era dele de ter posto a parte 

ruim do exército como guarda? Era bem mais fácil enterrar uma lança no peito. E menos dolorido...

-Você está velho. Está inútil. Lamento, comandante... Se bem, que, é claro, sinceramente falando, você já não é mais comandante de ninguém... – disse Trigon com a voz maligna e maliciosa. O homem foi levado para sua última noite de sono.

-Owl.

Owl se apresentou, o rosto fechado, o corpo firme, levemente curvado.

-Meu pai?

-A presa é sua.

Owl levantou os olhos, questionador.

-A presa é sua. Você a trouxe para mim, você a capturou. Vá pegá-la de volta.

-Sim, senhor.

-Falcon. – chamou Trigon outra vez.

Um homem de pele escarlate saiu da escuridão. Ele tinha os quatro olhos de Trigon, um par sobreposto ao outro, pequenos começos de chifres na testa, e cabelos de um loiro brilhante e muito claro. Era alto. Não tão alto quanto o pai, mas mais alto que o irmão. Tinha um rosto bonito, de feições delicadas, e trajava roupas medievais, da mesma linha das de seu irmão.

-Meu pai. – ele tinha a voz orgulhosa, arrogante e cheia de malícia. Parecia esperar ansiosamente pelas ordens de Trigon.

-Meu neto, seu sobrinho. Ele precisa aprender quem sou eu de verdade. Eu falhei com a irmã dele. Vamos nos aproximar de outros entes...

Quando saíram, cada um trajava sua armadura. Owl tinha uma armadura simples, feita de aço com contornos de ouro que formavam uma coruja de asas abertas e olhos opacos no escudo, além da espada com a bainha de brilhantes. Falcon tinha uma armadura também de aço, mas muito mais adornada com ouro e prata, formando um falcão de perfil, e uma espada cravejada de jóias. Eles não se falavam. Não eram irmãos. Eram servos com o mesmo sangue. Cada um com seu alvo.

Uma menina de cabelos verdes.

Uma carruagem dourada.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o

-Uau.

-Mas que lugar é esse?

-É um abrigo. E também uma espécie de... Quartel de emergência.

-É incrível.

-Não brinca... É bem escondido, mesmo.

-E olha só essas paredes. Quase ultrapassa as paredes super fortes da Torre.

Realmente, o abrigo que os titãs tinham reservado para seus filhos e Sarah era um lugar e tanto. Localizado no subsolo, com uma entrada que até mesmo os próprios titãs precisavam passar um tempo procurando, e com um belo sistema de segurança e reconhecimento, o abrigo era enorme e bem provido.

-Isso é um absurdo, sabiam? – disse Esmeralda aparecendo em uma porta com duas embalagens de bolachas nas mãos. – Por que eles não compram essas coisas mais gostosas quando está tudo bem e normal?

-Sei lá... – murmurou Diego. – Último desejo...?

Todos riram, menos Sarah. Ela se esgueirou para uma das portas e voltou com algumas cobertas. Já era noite.

-Vão dormir. – ordenou ela, distribuindo as cobertas.

-...

-Não! Sarah! Queremos saber o que vai acontecer.

-Eles vão lutar. Satisfeitos? – respondeu ela tentando inutilmente não deixar a voz tremer. – É melhor vocês descansarem. Têm algumas roupas naquele armário, pijamas, travesseiros, toalhas e tudo o mais.

-Sarah! Não podemos simplesmente tomar banho e dormir enquanto nossos pais estão arriscando a vida lá fora.

-Bom! É o que vocês vão fazer agora, porque é o que eu estou mandando fazer. – gritou ela com lágrimas nos olhos. Os jovens ficaram paralisados por um instante. Nunca haviam visto Sarah tão nervosa. Ela saiu apressada para a sala de operações do abrigo.

Esmeralda suspirou.

-Tem certeza de quer fazer isso? Não é muito arriscado? – perguntou Steph. – Eu quero dizer... Eles estão fazendo tudo isso para nos proteger. E nós vamos simplesmente...

Ela se calou. Todos sabiam o que ela queria dizer. Ignorar os avisos, todo o sacrifício que seus pais estavam fazendo para mantê-los em segurança... E se eles morressem? Sabiam que os pais nunca se perdoariam. E Sarah... Tão desesperada e solitária como estava...

Infelizmente, todos ali tinham no sangue a aventura, a coragem, a burrice e o egoísmo de se privar da preocupação dos entes queridos que cada um dos titãs lhes passara.

Ninguém esperava realmente outra reação de Esmeralda. Ela balançou a cabeça e disse com a voz rouca:

-Não posso ficar parada.

Era o que todos sentiam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estelar continuara com trajes roxos. Mas eles eram um pouco mais recatados dessa vez. Afinal, ela não era mais nenhuma mocinha, embora seu metabolismo tamaraneano a permitisse continuar com seu corpinho de modelo não importando quantos filhos carregasse na barriga, gêmeos ou não. Robin aderira a seu traje de Asa Noturna. Vamos chamá-lo assim agora. Cyborg nunca tivera traje, as roupas diferentes eram as que usara nos últimos anos. Mas a armadura de titânio estava relativamente mais atualizada agora. Ravena também tinha um traje mais reservado, sem mostrar as pernas, e um manto ainda mais longo e escuro. E Mutano tinha um traje muito parecido com o original, mas maior, com cores novamente distribuídas, e um pouco mais largo...

Caleb ganhara um uniforme parecido com o do pai, e um manto igual ao da mãe, mas verde escuro, com um broche com um lobo em vez de um corvo. Ele já estava vestido. Estava pensando, parado, recebendo uma brisa fria no rosto encapuzado. Esfregou o rosto, como fazia depois de um pesadelo. Não, não estava dormindo. Droga.

Uma mão grande e forte pesou em seu ombro.

-Caleb.

O rapaz se virou, distinguindo as formas de seus pais no escuro. O pai trazia um semblante de orgulho, a mãe, de tristeza. Ambos estavam carregados de preocupação.

-Filho... O que quer que aconteça hoje, só queremos que saiba que amamos você. E... Lamentamos.

-Eu sei, pai. Amo vocês também. Mas não lamentem antes da hora, eh?

-Não é isso, Caleb. – explicou Ravena. – Lamentamos por tudo isso estar acontecendo. Não era para ser assim. Seu pai e eu nos afastamos dessa coisa de heroísmo quando você nasceu porque não queríamos que isso acontecesse. Era para sermos uma família... quase normal. Sem colocar vocês em perigo. Nesse perigo. Era pra você ser um jovem de dezesseis anos que vai à escola e sai com os amigos, e talvez arranje uma namorada... – ela já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – E suas maiores preocupações seriam suas lições e os pais da sua n-namorada...

-Ravena, não chore. – pediu Mutano, mas não a abraçou.

-Mãe... Sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Ravena ergueu os olhos.

-Eu sabia, de algum jeito. E vocês também. Quero dizer, isso não é possível. Eu nunca poderia ser normal. Por isso me colocaram naquela escola...

-Caleb...

-Mas eu gosto disso. De verdade. Gosto dos meus poderes e da minha família esquisita. Por que ninguém pode ser normal de completo... E é assim que nós somos. Acho que deve ser genético.

-É, também acho. – concordou Mutano com um grande sorriso. Eles abraçaram o filho e se afastaram orgulhosos.

Asa Noturna havia pedido reforços.

-Agora é esperar para ver... Os novos heróis, com quem deixamos a cidade quando nos aposentamos, com certeza vão ajudar. – disse ele, sério. – Mas não há como saber se todos vão vir.

No abrigo, Stephanie fazia a mesma coisa.

-Bem, todos têm o que fazer... E não há como saber se eles vão acreditar na gente. – explicou ela com a mesma seriedade que havia na voz do pai.

-Como vamos fazer isso, Esmeralda?

-Bom...

-Ei, gente. Olha só o que nós achamos!

Eles se voltaram, vendo Arella, Marie e Brian cercados de três grandes caixas que haviam tirado de um armário. Do lado das caixas estava escrito, em letras garrafais que lembravam as de Mutano:

'ANTIGOS UNIFORMES'

-Que do beeem! – exclamou Marie, tirando um manto da mãe de dentro de uma das caixas. Era um de cor branca, e logo mais havia outro de cor azul-clara. Também tinham alguns na cor original, azul escuro, mas estavam velhos, com manchas, ou pequenos. Arella descobriu um antigo uniforme de Mutano quando ele devia estar com oito ou dez anos de idade. O uniforme original de quando ele entrara na Patrulha do Destino.

-Que divertido! – ela colocou uma máscara roxa na cabeça. – Tã-dããã! Que tal?

-Você parece uma boba. – criticou Brian rindo. – Olha que legal, partes da armadura do papai!

-Vocês três são gênios, sabiam disso? – perguntou Esmeralda com um sorriso enorme.

-Claro. – disse Marie vestindo um manto branco que parecia caber certinho nela.

-No que está pensando, Alda? – questionou Diego, confuso.

-No que acha que estou pensando? Não podemos sair daqui vestindo as roupas que usamos para ir ao parque, não é?

Steph e Diego abriram grandes sorrisos, e correram para as caixas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mas o que foi _isso_? –perguntou Peter, deitado num dos lados da carruagem, que ficara virada, caindo.

-Um ataque?

Tinúvil se levantou com dificuldade, ficando de pé na parede da carruagem, e alcançou a janela aberta do outro lado. Se pendurou, segurando nos lados da janela, e pôs a cabeça para fora. Um homem-demônio, armado e montado em um pégasus negro e enorme, estava a poucos metros da carruagem, assistindo-a cair com um sorriso maligno. A espada que ele brandia estava pegando fogo, mas isso não parecia lhe afetar nem consumir a espada de maneira alguma. Felizmente, estava só. Tinúvil franziu a testa e voltou para dentro da carruagem.

-É um ataque. – disse ela, pálida. – Um ataque de Falcon.

-Falcon?

-Rápido, precisamos sair. – ela disse, voltando a se pendurar na janela. – Vamos até os cavalos.

-Mas ele vai nos ver...

Tinúvil saiu completamente de dentro da carruagem, se segurando nas dobradiças da porta. A carruagem estava quase virando. Se não viesse logo, Peter ia ficar de cabeça para baixo. Felizmente ele logo apareceu.

-Vem, precisamos libertar os cavalos.

-Mas aí a carruagem vai cair de vez.

-Por isso é que vamos montar neles.

-Onde está Falcon?

Tinúvil olhou em volta. Não havia sinal do inimigo.

-Sei lá, mas vamos de uma vez, ou prefere esperar que ele volte?

-Não... Vamos.

Tinuvil rastejou até a frente da carruagem. Os cavalos estavam em pânico, tentando arrastar a carruagem virada para cima.

-Quietos! Quietos, vocês! – gritou ela. – Peter, vêm! Monte em um deles! Depois eu os liberto!

-Como?

-Vou cortar as rédeas.

Peter se arrastou também, quase caindo duas vezes, e pulou quando chegou à frente, usando um feitiço leve de velocidade para chegar aos cavalos, e agarrou o lombo de um deles.

-Pronto, Núvil! – berrou ele, se ajeitando.

-OK!

Tinúvil sacou um punhal que sempre levava consigo e começou a cortar. Cortou primeiro a do cavalo de Peter. Logo ele estava livre, e a carruagem balançou perigosamente com o estalo. Estava por um cavalo, que fazia muita força agora.

Tinúvil soltou uma das rédeas dele e se pendurou nela quando a carruagem começou a cair de vez. O cavalo não era tão forte. Estava sendo arrastado para baixo, ainda que queda fosse retardada pelo esforço de suas asas batendo e suas pernas correndo no ar, sempre para cima, na vertical. Tinúvil guinou-se na rédea (_agüente agüente agüente_) e pôs o pé esquerdo no mesmo lado do cavalo. Puxou um pouco mais e soltou a rédea, agarrando sua crina sedosa e branca. O animal relinchou de dor. Ela ergueu a perna direita, montando, e então ergueu a faca, atingindo a outra rédea com tanta força que ela se rompeu de primeira.

A carruagem caiu abaixo, sem mais nada nem ninguém para pará-la. Tinúvil arfou, respirando fundo, junto com o cavalo aliviado, que voava em círculos para lugar nenhum.

-Peter! Valeu pela ajuda, eh? – berrou ela, quando notou que não havia Peter. Estava voando sozinha.

-Pete? – chamou ela, olhando ao redor. – PETER!!

-Veja só isso. – disse uma voz suave e maliciosa atrás dela. Falcon. – Como essa mocinha é corajosa e habilidosa.

Tinúvil congelou, puxando o cavalo quando este tentou fugir à vista do pégasus negro.

-Onde está meu amigo?

-Não tem com o que se preocupar. Você logo vai para junto dele.

A garota engoliu em seco. Não tinha ninguém para ajudá-la. Estavam voando acima de nada. A próxima dimensão ainda estava muito longe. E ela não fazia idéia do caminho. O cavalo sabia, mas estava muito nervoso, ia voar para qualquer direção. Mesmo que pudesse ir para algum lugar, e Peter? Ia abandoná-lo a própria sorte? E como lutar com um demônio dessa categoria?

Estava sem saída.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Então... Quer dizer que agora somos heróis, Alda?

-Uhum. – confirmou Alda balançando a cabeça. – Agora temos uniformes!

De fato, reaproveitados, mas, ainda assim, uniformes. Uniformes de super-heróis:

Marie e Arella estavam iguais, mas com cores diferentes. Cada uma trajava antigas roupas de sua mãe (roupas que Ravena guardara de quando tinha a idade delas), Marie de azul, Arella de branco, com calças que fizeram parte de uniformes de seu pai. Além de uma máscara cada uma. Uma máscara preta e roxa. Uma máscara preta e roxa ridícula.

Esmeralda estava bem parecida, mas havia cortado o manto, ficando só com o capuz azul marinho e uma capa até o meio das costas. A calça preta ficara como uma calça capri em suas pernas, e, em vez de um short, ela tinha uma mini-saia roxa por cima. A camisa das mesmas cores ficara bem nela, cortada como uma mini-blusa de mangas compridas.

Stephanie estava simples. Não fizera nenhuma adaptação. A armadura tamaraniana que a mãe vestia quando pisara pela primeira vez na Terra lhe serviu muito bem. Mas adicionara a máscara de olhos e o cinto de utilidades do pai. Ela estava perturbadoramente parecida com Estrela Negra.

Diego ficara com as calças; a capa; os sapatos e a máscara do pai. Só dispensara a camisa, ficando com uma própria, verde com o emblema de seu time favorito.

Brian se mostrara ser esperto. Muito esperto. Ele não tinha poderes, mas a armadura de seu pai ia ajudá-lo a ter. Montara todas as peças, que estavam em perfeito estado, e conseguira entrar, virando um robô.

-Uhuu, somos heróis! Como vamos nos chamar?

-Sei lá...

-Deixa isso pro próximo debate... Como vamos sair daqui?

-Ahn, sei lá...

-Valeu, Alda... Você animou tudo e não tem nenhuma resposta para nossas perguntas.

-Eu lá tenho cara de líder de grupo? O Caleb é que faz isso!

-...

-Ta bem, se o nosso líder – Caleb – não está aqui, quem vai assumir o cargo?

Todos olharam para Stephanie.

-Então... – começou ela – É brincadeira, né?

-Vamos, Steph! Você é a mais parecida com o papai!

-Vão me escolher porque eu estou parecida com o meu pai...?

-Bem, não exatamente. Diego está bem parecido. Mas você não quer que _ele_ seja o líder, não é? Ele é muito brisado!

-Ei!

-Nada pessoal...

-Ok, ok! Eu fico como líder, mas só até encontrarmos o Caleb.

-Por mim tudo bem.

-É, por mim também.

-Então, como vamos passar pela minha mãe?

-Tudo bem, pra começar, eu acho que vocês três não deviam ir.

-!!

-Por que não? – questionou Brian em voz alta.

-Vocês são muito crianças!

-É verdade.

-Esmeralda!

-Mas é!

-E você nem sabe se essa armadura vai funcionar, Brian.

-É verdade.

-Marie!

-E vocês duas acabaram de descobrir os poderes.

-Isso não é verdade!

-Bom, enfim, é melhor ficarem. Alda, Diego?

-Acho que sim.

-É o melhor para vocês.

-...

-Assim, vamos tentar descobrir um modo de sair daqui...

Marie, Arella e Brian se entreolharam. Realmente, era muita inocência da parte deles acreditar que iam ficar quietos no abrigo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Então... Eu agradeço a todos que vieram aqui, nos ajudar. – disse Caleb de cima de um disco no ar, gerado por sua mãe. Ele suspirou.

-Eu acho que vocês todos estão se perguntando por que o tio Dick... Perdão, Asa Noturna não está aqui, o líder nato de sempre, e sim um rapazola de dezesseis anos... Acontece que eu estou muito envolvido com essa luta... E eu devo agradecer por virem me ajudar. Bom, eu não sou o líder de vocês... Mas sou uma peça importante do jogo...

-O jogo das dimensões. Estamos jogando-o há muito tempo... E nos divertindo bastante... – disse Trigon com sua voz de trovão. Em alguma dimensão tomada pelo caos e pelas trevas, ele também dava o seu discurso ao seu exército. Tinha mais jeito com as palavras do que Caleb, que se enrolava todo. Nunca gostara de falar em público.

-Não sou orador... Mal consigo apresentar seminários na escola... E odeio quando falam demais. Não quero falar demais. Todos os heróis que estão aqui... Vocês já tiveram dezesseis anos. E a maioria já estava... No ramo aos dezesseis anos. De fato, há muita gente aqui_ com_ dezesseis anos e até menos. Não acho que a idade deva ser muito considerada quando se trata disso... Nem os poderes. O que conta, eu tenho certeza que muitos de vocês vão entender o que eu quero dizer, o que conta é a _experiência_. O que ainda me deixa na desvantagem, pois eu não tenho muita experiência... – acrescentou ele com um sorriso.

-Nos divertindo muito, pois todos nós temos o poder. Não tememos o poder e sabemos que devemos nos impor quando temos poder. – explicou Trigon, e muitos gritos vieram a seu 

favor. – A Terra é só mais um planeta. De fato, nós vamos apenas a _uma face _desse planeta. Há muitas outras muito mais perigosas... Que nós enfrentaríamos com certeza.

-Mas eu tenho motivos. – completou Caleb, e muitos sorriram ao ouvir isso. – Tenho motivos para lutar. Ajuda de fora é ótima. Todos nós temos motivos. Mas às vezes as melhores pessoas para defender um lugar são as que moram lá. O espírito de defender o que nos é precioso. Nos dá uma força extra. Mesmo que eu não estivesse envolvido... Se soubesse que minha casa, minha família, meu planeta está em perigo... Bem, eu lutaria mesmo que tivesse que sair de um abrigo escondido! – Caleb conhecia bem seus amigos.

-Enfim, meus servos. Essa dimensão... As pessoas nela... Precisam ser detidas. Elas ousaram nos desafiar. Desafiar a Trigon. E é um lugar precioso... A derrota dele e a destruição das pessoas nele vão me dar mais energia para recuperar plenamente meus poderes e minha antiga forma. Então ninguém vai conseguir nos parar.

Os aplausos soavam. Tão distantes. Tão diferentes e tão iguais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Um grande círculo negro se abrira no ar, acima da cidade de Jump City. A população fora evacuada para uma cidade próxima. A batalha iria ocorrer nas mediações da cidade, e não queriam ferir ninguém que não tivesse a ver com a história. É claro que, se perdessem, não iria adiantar de nada. Trigon dominaria o mundo inteiro sem muito esforço. Mas eles não pretendiam perder.

Do círculo negro saiu Trigon em sua forma humana. Seus filhos permaneciam cada um de um lado dele, montados em pégasus negros e com suas respectivas armaduras de coruja e falcão. Mais atrás, veio o grande exército. Homens trajando armaduras negras com o símbolo de Trigon gravado a ferro na frente de seus escudos. Na frente vinha a bonita moça Vivian e o remelento homem Kay, que Esmeralda conhecera quando fora infiltrada. Era uma visão perturbadora. Trigon não usava nenhuma armadura especial. Ele estava certo de que ia vencer, então recuperaria sua forma original. Não precisava de armadura nem nada do gênero. Ele só ia lutar se fosse estritamente necessário, na verdade.

Do outro lado, Caleb já o esperava. Estava à frente, ao lado dos Titãs originais. O capuz estava puxado para frente, obscurecendo metade de seu rosto, como fazia no de sua mãe. Atrás deles, se erguia um grande exército que envolvia antigos e novos heróis, fossem eles titãs ou não, e heróis de outras dimensões, de espíritos a magos. Estavam prontos.

Trigon estreitou os olhos. Estreitou os olhos e sorriu.

-Vocês estão bem preparados, e são muito corajosos. Mas tem certeza de que querem me enfrentar? – perguntou ele com sua voz de trovão. – Vou dar a todos uma última chance de se renderem. Não serão mortos... Embora eu tenha que prometer a alguns de vocês somente uma morte rápida e indolor.

-Nunca nos renderemos, Trigon. – gritou Asa Noturna. Trigo deu de ombros.

-Se assim preferem... Mas lembrem-se de que todos têm uma arma secreta.

-O mesmo vale para você! – disse Caleb, dando um passo à frente.

-Então que a batalha comece. Tenho certeza de que serão lembrados por muitos anos, meus caros, como os mais desajuizados heróis de todos os tempos!

Os olhos de Trigon faiscavam. Os de Caleb não estavam longe disso.

Houve um silêncio mortificante. Caleb prendeu a respiração. Deus, tinha certeza de que o grito de Asa Noturna pôde ser ouvido a pelo menos três quilômetros dali.

-TITÃS, ATACAR!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era como uma grande bagunça. Lembrava bastante a batalha que os titãs tiveram contra a Irmandade Negra, a última delas. Mas agora havia muito mais pessoas, e muito mais poderes diferentes. O exército de Trigon era grande e poderoso. Mas seus inimigos também eram. E levavam uma pequena vantagem. A variação de poder. Cada um atacava de um modo diferente, ao contrário do exército de Trigon, que somente tinha alguns meta-humanos e soldados em pégasus.

A algazarra era maior que a da Primeira batalha. Agora tinham os titãs. Todos eles. Ou pelo menos, grande parte. Então, era como a última batalha contra a IN junto com a Primeira batalha contra Trigon.

Caleb tentou atacar Trigon, juntamente com sua mãe. Mas Trigon não tinha planos de lutar. Permaneceu parado com um sorriso maléfico enquanto seu filho Falcon se prostrava a sua frente, impedindo Caleb de atacar o demônio.

-Olé, meu sobrinho. Já conheceu seu tio? Ei, irmãzinha.

-Falcon. – disse Ravena, os olhos dobrando. – Eu não sou sua irmã.

Falcon gargalhou.

-Não pode negar o seu sangue, irmã, por mais que deseje isso.

E começaram a lutar. Ravena voava, enquanto mantinha o disco de energia sustentando Caleb. Ele não mostrara dom para levitar nem conjurar esses tipos de disco, então atacava com raios negros e levitação de coisas, atirando-as no cavalo para ajudar a mãe.

Por um momento, Falcon quase a abateu. Mas quando Ravena e Caleb caíram, quando ele estava prestes a dar o golpe da misericórdia, um raio vermelho o atingiu. Caleb conhecia aquele raio.

-Ah, Diego! – gritou ele com entusiasmo, se levantando. Diego estava flutuando a alguns metros acima do chão, com um grande sorriso e as mãos rodeadas dos raios, idênticos aos da mãe, só que vermelhos em vez de verdes. Ele acenou ao mesmo tempo em que um bumerangue muito parecido com os antigos bumerangues de Asa Noturna, no caso Robin, 

atingiu Falcon novamente, impedindo que ele se levantasse. Stephanie apareceu com uma pose digna da filha do primeiro Robin.

-Ah, meu Deus... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui...?

-Viemos ajudar, mamãe. – respondeu Esmeralda, aparecendo com os braços de um gorila. – E nem tente nos mandar de volta para o abrigo!

-Como...?

-É a menina! – berrou Trigon de repente. – OWL!

Owl apareceu no céu. Montado no pégasus, com um corte no rosto, voou diretamente para Esmeralda, os olhos semicerrados, a expressão dura. A garota não tivera tempo de se surpreender. Fora jogada para trás violentamente.

-ALDA! – gritou Ravena correndo em seu socorro. Caleb não teve tempo de se preocupara com a irmã. Teve de torcer que ela ficasse bem. Falcon já se recuperara do susto e estava pronto para atacar novamente.

Diego e Stephanie saltaram a seu lado, em posição. Jogaram ao mesmo tempo raios negros e vermelhos e explosivos.

Não fez muita diferença. Falcon os repeliu, com um sorriso igual ao do pai.

Do outro lado, Esmeralda se levantava com dificuldade, ouvindo Owl batalhar contra Ravena. Ergueu os olhos e ficou momentaneamente sem saber o que fazer. Confiara em Owl. Será que se enganara tanto assim? Aquele não parecia o Owl que se apresentara como seu tio. Era um soldado de verdade. Esmeralda resolveu esquecer tudo e partir para cima dele quando o viu derrubar a mãe, mas antes que o tio pudesse se voltar para ela, a garota fora atacada por uma espécie de troll da montanha. Ele era realmente grande. E muito feio. Ela se ergueu depressa, transformando os braços em peludos braços de gorila de novo, e conseguiu barrar o troll por um tempo, mas logo fora jogada em terra de novo, e o troll se encontrava em cima dela...

Então, num borrão, ele fora atingido com muita força por uma espada. Uma espada de brilhantes. Antes que caísse em cima dela, Esmeralda fora puxada por um par de mãos fortes.

-Minha sobrinha, você está bem?

-Owl... Pensei que você estivesse mentindo.

-Estava mentindo. – respondeu ele com um sorriso. – Para ele. Mas acho que já é hora de mostrar de que lado eu realmente estou.

-Acho que sim. – concordou sua sobrinha exultante.

Caleb conjurou um grande lobo de olhos vermelhos que atacou Falcon com ferocidade. Isso o manteve ocupado por um tempo. Quando conseguiu se livrar da fera, ela se dissolveu no momento em que ele ia empurrá-la com toda a força, fazendo-o cair no chão. Sua montaria há muito se fora, depois que Stephanie o laçara e o puxara para o chão, enquanto Diego agarrava o cavalo com força, quebrando levemente suas patas para que não se levantasse, mas também não morresse. Quando caiu novamente, Caleb ergueu o chão telecineticamente, derrubando-o para trás. Falcon começou a atacar com seus poderes mentais. Caleb levou as mãos à cabeça, ajoelhando com a dor. Mas então Ravena e Owl apareceram de repente, bloqueando o ataque do irmão.

-O que? – gritou Falcon, perplexo. – Owl! Você é um traidor!

-Não, não sou, Falcon. – respondeu Owl com os olhos vermelhos. – Sempre estive do lado certo. Só me aliei a Trigon porque não tive escolha.

Falcon estava furioso, mas Trigon não parecia surpreso.

-Então finalmente resolveu sair do armário, eh, Owl?

-Você sabia?!

-Desde muito tempo. É por isso que mantive você fora dos meus planos mais importantes, e, prevendo a sua revolta nessa batalha, já escolhi quem irá te enfrentar para não atrapalhar.

Vivian surgiu detrás de Trigon, mortalmente séria.

-Os traidores merecem morrer. – disse ela, montando em seu pégasus. Owl montou no seu e os dois se afastaram, lutando no céu aberto, onde outros soldados em pégasus lutavam com indivíduos que tinha o dom de voar.

-Levante, Falcon. Vai perder para um bando de criancinhas?

-Você fere meu orgulho, pai. – respondeu Falcon com os olhos em brasa. Puxou a espada cravejada de pedras e passou a desviar os raios e explosivos com ela. Jogou Diego longe.

-Diego! – gritou Stephanie, e acabou correndo para ele. Caleb, Ravena e Esmeralda tinham que dar conta do semi-demônio.

-Hahaha, tudo em família, eh? – zombou Falcon, rindo sem humor.

Diego caíra longe. Estelar vira tudo e jogara o soldado com quem lutava para longe e voou para o filho, também.

-Kyra, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela se ajoelhando perto dele.

-Oi, mãe. – respondeu ele com dificuldade, forçando um sorriso.

-Que gracinha! – outro daqueles enormes trolls da montanha apareceu na frente deles. Era realmente grande e feio. Levantou um pedaço de madeira muito grande. Antes que Estelar pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a mão dele fora atingida por um raio vermelho.

-Ah... Mas quem...?

-Ei, não fui eu não, mãe. – disse Diego quando ela olhou para ele. Os dois se voltaram para a direção do raio e viram Stephanie ali, com as mãos envoltas em raios iguais aos do irmão, 

parecendo tão perplexa quanto eles. Quando o troll se levantou, porém, ela pareceu se recuperar. Avançou para cima dele com fúria e o empurrou com as mãos ainda brilhantes dos raios. Ele foi longe. Finalmente adquirira os raios e a força tamaraniana.

-Parabéns, Komad'r! – gritou Estelar, esquecendo completamente que estavam no meio de uma batalha e que os filhos não deviam estar ali. Abraçou a garota. – Você finalmente aprendeu! Eu disse que aprenderia, que era só uma questão de tempo.

-Mandou bem, irmã!

-Eu... Eu fiz isso mesmo, não fiz? – perguntou ela, admirada consigo mesma. – Consegui, mamãe! Sempre quis fazer o que a senhora e o Diego faziam...

-Eu sei! Muito bem, filhinha!

Um grupo de soldados se aproximou, erguendo as armas. Os três se posicionaram. Os infelizes soldados mal sabiam que eram alvo de um poder novo que uma delas estava louquinha para usar.

Enquanto isso, a luta entre Falcon, Caleb e Ravena continuava. Kay aparecera e atacara Esmeralda. O anormal rugido de leão, ou melhor dizendo, leoa, foi ouvido por pelo menos metade do campo de batalha. Ravena sorriu e resolveu continuar ajudando Caleb ao ver o rosto fatiado de Kay, que fugia da garota com patas, cauda e dentes de leão, que parecia irada.

Falcon parecia realmente determinado a vencer, mas Trigon viu que logo ele cairia. Subestimara o sobrinho, afinal de contas. Mas Trigon já esperava isso. Por esse motivo tinha sua arma secreta.

-Falcon. Já basta.

-Meu pai! – exclamou Falcon perplexo. Caleb e Ravena também pararam, fixando o olhar em Trigon.

-Agora é hora de usar nossa arma secreta. – retrucou ele com um sorriso maligno. Caleb tomou fôlego e olhou em volta. Entendeu porque Trigon queria fazer algo. Apesar de continuar em luta, estava claro que o seu lado estava vencendo, com uma imensa quantidade de trolls e soldados caídos. Sorriu levemente. Mas o sorriso logo se desfez. Mesmo perdendo, o que será de tão bom que Trigon tinha para usar nessa hora de clímax? Viu o sorriso dele e franziu a testa.

-Vamos deixar isso entre nós, eh? Coisa de família. – disse ele baixinho. Caleb sentiu uma coisa gelada passar por ele e teve certeza de que ninguém mais podia vê-los ou ouvi-los. Como se estivessem em uma cúpula. Só a família. Com a adrenalina da batalha, demoraria até alguém perceber que algo estava errado.

Trigon abriu os braços e fez um floreio. Tinha uma expressão de satisfação quando eles surgiram no ar e caíram a seus pés. Caleb congelou.

Tinúvil. E Peter. Amarrados. E inconscientes. Tinham cortes pelo corpo. Estavam amarrados de costas um para o outro com correntes.

-Não...

-Sim, Caleb. Então é isso. – disse Trigon com malícia e sadismo na voz. Falcon se levantara e estava ao seu lado, amuado por não ter lutado, mas também satisfeito pelo sofrimento do sobrinho.

-O seu mundo. Ou sua adorável namoradinha. – propôs ele, como se estivesse pechinchando. – Dou uma chance de ela e seu amigo escaparem. Mas você fica. E desiste de lutar por seu mundo. Ou... Mato eles agora, na sua frente.

Caleb estava paralisado. A visão de Tinúvil tão machucada, seus belos cabelos desgrenhados, como se tivessem sido puxados, suas roupas amarrotadas, seu rosto delicado marcado e sangrando tivera mais impacto do que ele imaginaria que tivesse. Apertou as mãos, enterrando as unhas nas palmas. Mal se atrevia a olhar para a mãe ou a irmã. Sabia qual seria a expressão delas. Sabia o que seus olhos iriam lhe dizer:

"O que está esperando? São duas vidas em troca de milhares. Não faz o menor sentido. Dê a resposta, Caleb!"

É, ele sabia que era a coisa certa. Mas e Tinúvil e Peter? Como ficavam? Iriam morrer sem mais nem menos? Não, o que ele devia fazer? Sua família estava aqui. Sua vida. Mas como iria continuar sua vida com as de dois amigos queridos nas costas?

-Eu estou esperando, meu neto.

-Eu...

Foi quando um raio sônico azul atingiu Trigon no peito. Ele realmente não esperava por isso. Nem que surgisse uma conjuração de um pônei esverdeado com asas que pegou a ponta da corrente que prendia os dois na boca e os carregasse com esforço para longe. Trigon caíra. Falcon ficou parado, parecendo completamente estupefato. De fato, até Caleb, Esmeralda e Ravena pareciam paralisados com o susto.

-Mas o que foi...?

-Tan tan tan taaan! O Trio Maravilha ao resgate! – exclamou uma vozinha cantada de cima deles.

-Aí, combinamos que não ia se chamar trio maravilha! Isso é nome de grupo de menina! E eu sou menino!

-Qual é, Brian...

-Ahn, gente, podemos escolher um nome melhor outra hora...

-Marie! Arella! Eu mandei vocês ficarem no abrigo! – gritou Ravena, meio rindo meio zangada.

-É, e nós também! – exclamou Esmeralda. – Será que vocês não sabem obedecer a ordens?

-Não acredito que está nos perguntando isso depois de conviver dez anos conosco, Alda.

-Bom, fazer o quê, ela sempre foi meio devagar...

-Coitada...

-EI!

-Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou uma voz realmente assustadora. Marie e Arella se esconderam atrás da armadura de Brian. Os três estavam em um disco de energia, mas Arella quem o gerara.

-Que tal, Trigon? Perder um trunfo tão bom para três criancinhas?

-Acho que você está amolecendo, pai!

-Agora chega! – a cúpula pareceu se desfazer. Trigon estava realmente irado. Sua energia cresceu com o ódio. Sua forma não mudou, mas a explosão de energia foi tanta que todo o campo de batalha parou para se voltar.

-Vou resolver isso por mim mesmo. Venha, meu neto.

Caleb sorriu. Não notara quanto tempo esperara por aquele momento. Uma luta real, de verdade, a luta definitiva contra Trigon. Sem ninguém entre eles. Ravena pareceu entender isso e se afastou. Falcon também. Aliás, todo o campo pareceu não estar mais interessado em sua própria luta. Talvez porque essa grande luta iria decidir tudo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-Devo realizar o seu desejo?_

_-Sim._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Caleb e Trigon se postaram cara a cara. Trigon estava furioso por ter sido feito de trouxa. E furioso pela insolência do rapaz. Caleb também estava. Furioso por Trigon ter trazido Tinúvil. Por tê-la machucado. Por ter encostado nela.

Puxou a capuz, que havia caído, e seus olhos instantaneamente ficaram brilhantes. Os de Trigon também. Apesar daquela forma humana, ainda era o Grande Demônio Trigon.

Nenhum deles falou.

Não era realmente necessário.

Trigon atacou. Suas mãos ardiam em fogo. Caleb se defendeu com facilidade. O medalhão de sua avó brilhava. Ele se perguntou se devia usar a coisa que carregava no bolso. A coisa que recebera das mãos da bela feiticeira Yuuko em troca de sua preciosa rosa.

_-Você vai saber quando usá-la_, fora o que ela dissera. Ele realmente odiava essas mensagens em código.

Conjurou um lobo. Um terrível lobo negro-esverdeado com dois pares de olhos e dentes afiadíssimos. Atacou Trigon com sede de sangue. Mas o demônio o repeliu, atirando Caleb para trás.

O rapaz caiu de costas. Trigon postou-se acima dele e sorriu malignamente. Estendeu a mão e o atacou. Quando o fogo se dissipou, não havia mais nada. Caleb se transportara, e agora caía em cima de Trigon.

A luta continuou assim. Poderia ter durado segundos ou talvez vários dias chuvosos. Com uma grande platéia ou com ninguém. Quando tentasse, Caleb não se lembraria de muita coisa. Exceto a partir de certo ponto, em que as coisas pareceram acontecer rápido demais. As lembranças eram muito nítidas e coloridas.

Trigon parecia cada vez maior. O ódio o alimentava. Caleb estava muito machucado. O demônio ergueu as mãos e atirou uma bola de fogo. O rapaz foi erguido com a explosão. Mas não chegou a voltar a tocar o chão. Assim como as habilidades de Stephanie, as dele também se manifestaram em um momento de urgência. Sentia-se leve. Estava voando.

Foi a partir desse ponto que os pensamentos de Caleb não conseguiram mais acompanhar seus atos. O rapaz tirou um livro de dentro da capa e o abriu.

Ele se voltou para o avô, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

-Trigon... Você vai perder.

Ele ergueu os braços lentamente, e sombras foram brotando do chão. Dezenas de sombras.

Lobo, corvo, urso, elefante, cão, gato, tigre, leão, águia, gorila, lince, coruja, onça, coiote, morcego... Tantos animais em um tamanho anormalmente grande, negros com dois pares de olhos brilhantes. E expressões verdadeiramente assustadoras.

Caleb sorriu. Os animais atacaram ao mesmo tempo, com a mesma sede de sangue.

Trigon não podia impedi-los. Lutou sozinho, mas os animais o dominaram. Estavam verdadeiramente famintos.

Os gritos do demônio pareceram ecoar por muito tempo depois que os animais se dissiparam e nada dele havia restado.

Começou a chover.

Caleb caiu ajoelhado. E não conseguiu ver mais nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A única coisa que ele se lembrava de ter ouvido, ainda no campo de batalha, com a chuva caindo e os heróis dominando os soldados de Trigon foi a voz de sua irmã._

_-Ei, Caleb. - sussurrara-lhe sua voz chorosa. - Sabe o que quer dizer val? Quer dizer poder. Parece uma boa palavra, não é? Eu pude ler graças a você.Você pôde derrotar Trigon. É o meu herói._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	17. Depois do fim

**Posfácio**

_Quando ele acordou, estava na enfermaria da Torre. Lembrou de quando acordara após a profecia. Agora tudo estava certo. Ele não teve vontade de se levantar nem de abrir os olhos._

_Alguém o obrigou a fazer isso._

_-Caleb._

_-Tinúvil._

_Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A luz ainda lhe era estranha. Ainda mais a luz dos olhos dela. Eram olhos tristes, ao mesmo tempo em que eram alegres. Nenhum deles disse nada. Mas ele ficou surpreso quando ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou. Se aproximou muito._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alguns meses depois, na Terra

Caleb suspirou. Sim, era o fim. Tudo acabara. Por muito tempo, ele fora o centro das atenções. Não só ele, na verdade. Festa para Steph ("você pode me chamar de Komad'r"), bronca e ao mesmo tempo elogios para os pequenos ("Mas como vocês passaram por mim?"), e tantos outros. Agora as coisas lentamente voltavam ao normal. Felizmente todos saíram vivos. Embora com alguns arranhões, tanto físicos como espirituais, que provavelmente nunca iriam se curar. Mas era tudo parte do que os tornara mais fortes.

O livro que Yuuko lhe dera, um livro com fotos e informações de animais, que era mais mágico que qualquer coisa que ele já vira, estranhamente se consumira em fogo. Ele não se lembrava de quando nem como, só sabia que quando perguntara do livro, sua mãe lhe entregara uma capa vermelha surrada, sem nada dentro. Ele ainda tinha essa capa.

Ele pensou em tudo que havia acontecido nesse espaço de tempo, nesse ano. Entre seu aniversário de 16 anos e o de 17. Pois sim, hoje ele completava 17 anos de vida. E dessa vez, ele não tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa iria acontecer. Já acontecera tudo. A pequena festa na Torre – sempre na Torre – os presentes, dessa vez nenhum processo tamaraniano, e era tudo. Ele se sentia feliz por estar vivo, por ter uma família, por ter vencido o terrível Trigon, por ter libertado tantos mundos... Embora soubesse que não teria conseguido nem metade daquilo sem ajuda. Ele também pensou em como mudara. Ele agora se sentia um homem. Um homem de verdade. Precoce, de fato, afinal, aos 17 anos a maioria dos rapazes não passava de crianças crescidas. Mas nenhum deles fizera o que ele fez.

Caleb estava novamente sozinho. Estava na estrada por onde tantas vezes passara, mas dessa vez, seu carro azul escuro estava parado, desligado. Acima, o céu quase negro, com milhares de estrelas brilhando sua luz fria. Ele não tinha nada a temer, mesmo sozinho, mesmo no escuro e no completo silêncio. Quando e se houvesse perigo, ele iria saber; e iria vencer. Lembrou de como era há um ano. De tudo que ignorava. Tudo começara quando ele ouvira a doce voz de Tinúvil ecoar em seu quarto.

Tinúvil...

Caleb sentiu sua garganta arder. Estava fazendo de novo. Estava pensando em Tinúvil. Não devia pensar nela. Mas o fazia. Fazia cada vez mais freqüentemente, naqueles últimos meses. Não tinha como não pensar nela. Ele levou a mão direita ao bolso interno da capa. Depois de meses, ele continuava usando a capa. A mesma que ganhara no dia da batalha. O broche agora, porém, mudava como ele. O animal que ele conjurava aparecia no broche, vermelho. No mais, permanecia preto. E ele ficava cada dia mais e mais ligado aos animais.

De lá de dentro, tirou uma rosa. A rosa que ela lhe dera há um ano estava para sempre perdida. Em algum lugar no Japão, numa loja em que seus pés te levam quando você precisa... A rosa era comum, ficando murcha, ao contrário da outra, que nunca pararia de reluzir. Como seu medalhão, que nunca parara, e provavelmente nunca ia parar de brilhar azul. Caleb estudou a rosa. Acariciou de leve suas pétalas vermelhas como sangue. Vermelhas como os lábios dela... Em sua mente veio a lembrança que ele mais evitava: o beijo. De novo, o beijo repentino e maravilhosamente apaixonado que eles deram tanto tempo atrás. Mas não fez diferença nenhuma, não é? Sua garganta ardeu demais.

Caleb tentara esquecer. Tentara se envolver com outras garotas. Mas de nada, nada adiantava. Seus sentimentos estavam muito confusos.

Mas agora sabia. Gostava realmente dela. Amava-a. Se esse sentimento realmente existia, se ele de fato pudesse amar alguém além do amor fraternal, esse alguém era Tinúvil. Mas quem sabe se ela acreditaria ou não? Se soubesse disso mais cedo, lutaria por ela com unhas e dentes. Mas agora era tarde demais. Ela se fora. Estava em outro mundo, um mundo além de onde ele poderia ir. E ela era imortal. Se envolver com ele só lhe traria sofrimento. Ficar ao lado de alguém que nunca envelheceria enquanto você definha lentamente. Não há amor que agüente! E depois... Que ele morresse... A moça não suportaria. Ele sabia que não.

Suspirou novamente, e fitou as estrelas brilhantes acima de sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo os ruídos noturnos. Uma brisa quente soprou seus cabelos longos. Longos, mas mais curtos do que haviam sido outrora. Estavam no ombro, com mechas anis caindo por seu rosto maduro. De olhos fechados, ele não viu o repentino clarão a poucos metros de seu carro. Mas ouviu passos. Abriu os olhos rapidamente.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou ele para a escuridão. Como não veio resposta, ligou os faróis do carro. Uma luz forte apareceu, iluminando uma garota parada no meio da estrada, os braços na frente dos olhos.

-Ai... Desliga isso. Ainda não me acostumei com meus olhos humanos. – pediu uma voz conhecida.

-Quem... – murmurou Caleb, enfraquecendo o farol.

-Ah, assim está melhor. – disse a garota, levantando o olhar. Era uma garota ruiva, de pele muito branca e olhos verdes.

-Ti... Tinúvil? – balbuciou o rapaz, surpreso. A garota se encaminhou para ele, abriu a porta do passageiro e se sentou ao lado dele, com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

-E aí, estranho! – cumprimentou ela, com um sorriso e um gesto de surfista. – É assim que se diz na Terra, né?

Caleb estava boquiaberto. A rosa pendia em sua mão, e seu olhar era de descrença misturada com esperança. Tinúvil estava diferente. Seus cabelos não eram mais tão brilhantes nem tão vermelhos, e sua pele não brilhava mais. Sua boca estava um pouco desbotada, embora ainda rubra e cheia. Seus dentes ainda eram brancos e retos, mas não tão reluzentes como antes. E não estava usando nenhuma túnica, mas roupas atuais da Terra, uma blusa verde clara e uma saia rosa. Só seus olhos continuavam iguais. Sem dúvida alguma, era Tinúvil.

-Tinúvil... Eu estou sonhando? – perguntou ele, olhando em volta. Ela riu. Sua risada e sua voz ainda eram doces, mas não tão encantadoras como antes.

-Não, não está, Caleb. Sou eu mesma. Eu voltei.

-Mas... Mas... Você ia... Para outra dimensão aprender...

-É eu ia. Mas não quis. Mudei de idéia. – informou ela, baixando os olhos. – Caleb, eu... Senti muita saudade. Eu percebi que... Uma vida... Imortal... Não era bem o que eu queria. Ficar sozinha pelo resto da vida (vida que não ia acabar nunca), sem nunca ter certeza de quem gosta de mim de verdade... Lembrando... Da única pessoa de quem eu já gostei, e saber que a deixei ir, que fugi dela, ia ser... Barra.

Ela olhou bem pra ele. Caleb piscou.

-Ahn... Eu? – murmurou ele tolamente. Momentos como esse revelavam os genes de Mutano. Tinúvil assentiu.

-É. Você. Eu decidi... Tornar-me mortal. Humana. E vir viver na Terra, sem maiores contatos com magia, já que sobrou muito pouca em mim.

-Você abandonou sua condição imortal... Toda a sua magia... Por mim? – perguntou Caleb, assombrado.

-Bem... Sim. O que houve? Você está... Desapontado? Sei que não estou tão bonita quanto era antes, mas eu pensei...

-Tinúvil! – exclamou ele com um sorriso enorme. – Tem idéia do quanto sonhei com esse momento?

-Eu... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida pelo beijo que ele lhe deu. E ela o beijou de volta, com mais fervor, passando os braços por seu pescoço enquanto as mãos dele envolviam delicadamente sua cintura. Quando se separaram, os dois sorriam abraçados.

-Vai morar com a gente. – afirmou ele, beijando sua testa. – Se mamãe não deixar, então vai morar na Torre. E vai para a escola. A mesma que eu. E vamos nos ver todo o dia.

-Mal posso esperar. – respondeu ela, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, com o topo encostado em seu pescoço.

-Tinúvil? – chamou ele depois de um tempo que passaram em silêncio.

-Sim?

-Eu... Eu acho que amo você.

-Jura?

-É... Creio que sim.

-Então eu te amo, também.

E os dois mergulharam em mais um beijo apaixonado, à luz das estrelas. No painel de instrumentos, a rosa brilhava mais e mais...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ravena?

Mutano entrou no quarto silenciosamente. No antigo quarto de Ravena, na Torre. Os outros ainda brincavam e aproveitavam a festa na sala de operações. Mas a esposa sumira pouco depois que Caleb saíra para rodar. Ele se lembrou do tempo que tinha medo de entrar ali. E depois, do tempo que se esgueirava ali dentro no meio da noite, quando ele e Ravena estavam já no meio do namoro, brincando às escondidas. Numa dessas brincadeiras, ele lembrava perfeitamente, Caleb fora concebido. Um deslize. Um maravilhoso deslize.

-Rae, o que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, encontrando a esposa sentada na velha cama de brincadeiras, olhando um livro.

-Olhe. Deixamos esse aqui. – disse ela, mostrando um álbum de couro. Mutano se sentou ao lado dela e folheou o álbum empoeirado. Fotos deles jovens, na época de namoro. Depois, Ravena aparecendo cada vez mais e mais barriguda. Do meio para o final, só havia fotos de um bebê verde rechonchudo, mimado por todos de todas as maneiras. Mutano sorriu, lembrando de como Ravena ficara encantada com o bebê, apesar de reclamar muito na gravidez. Havia fotos dela com profundas olheiras, mas sempre com um sorriso sincero, ao lado dele e do bebê. Outras de Estelar, Cyborg, e, por vezes, até Robin brincando felizes com o pequeno eram constantes.

-Bons tempos, hein?

-É... Dá pra acreditar que esse _nenezinho_ salvou milhares de mundos?

-Claro! É _nosso_ filho!

-Queria que ele fosse assim de novo. – murmurou ela, com um suspiro.

-Pra nos acordar no meio da noite?

-É... Bem, talvez um pouco maiorzinho, né?

-É... Talvez. – ele riu.

Eles ficaram um instante em silêncio, relembrando.

-Gar?

-O que?

-Eu te amo. – disse ela, o abraçando. – Obrigada por me dar quatro filhos de presente.

-Eu te amo demais, Rae. – respondeu ele, abraçando-a de volta. – Obrigado por dar à luz a Caleb há 17 anos.

E assim eles permaneceram por muito tempo, felizes por terem uma família e por tudo estar bem. Ravena sabia que Caleb estava mais maduro. Sabia que ele havia vencido Trigon, que havia salvado pessoas, tido um romance, passado por lugares e situações piores que a morte, mas nada disso importava mais. Não importava o que fizesse ou o que seria. Ele sempre seria seu pequeno menino. Sempre seria seu bebê. Sempre seria seu docinho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Obs: a palavra _val_, poder, entre tantas outras, pode ser encontrada no livro _O Silmarillion_, de J.R.R.Tolkien.


End file.
